Raising a Ranger
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy had a hard, but amazing childhood. A dad who thought the world of him, a nice home, and bedtime stories every night. He wishes he could go back, he should be more careful what he wishes for. [complete]
1. Raising a Ranger

Disclaimer - Don't own um don't sue.

Author's Notes – I went back and changed his age. He'll be turning 28 now instead of 25, and when he's turned back into a child he's now 7 instead of 11, even with his developmental problems and being sheltered during his childhood he was acting too young to be 11, so yeah changed that.

Summary – Tommy had a hard but amazing childhood; a dad who thought the world of him, nice home, bedtime stories every night, and constant help with little developmental problems he had. He wishes he could go back, he should be more careful what he wishes for.

-o-

Raising a Ranger

Tommy

-o-

Laying back and watching the storm roll in, I heave a sigh and turn myself over on my king size bed. What a lousy night. Nothing on TV so I go rent a movie, then the damn electricity goes out so can't even watch the movie, and now I can't sleep because of this storm. All I need now is for Mesagog to attack. Okay I did not just jinx myself with that thought.

Watching the candles flicker on my nightstand and dresser, I guess I should be thankful I at least had those and a lighter in the kitchen. Eyes roaming from the flames to the framed photos spread across the room, I without real thought reach out to pick up the closest one, tracing the smiling faces tenderly. Me and my dad, it's one of the few pictures I have left of us. Damn him for not being big on picture taking.

The five year old me definitely looks like the older man's son. We both had the same light brown hair, the same wide, almost puppy like eyes, it's really only the smiles that are distinguishing different. While his is bold and charming, a smile that reminds me a bit of Jason's, my own is small and shy, still though no less happy.

Setting the photo back in its place, I heave a weary sigh and pull the black comforter around me. It's not fair. It wasn't his time to go. I still needed him to protect me, take care of me, play with me, and love me. "I miss you, dad."

-oooo-

(Los Angeles 23 years ago)

"_Tommy where are you? Come out, Tom, I'm gonna find you and when I do you're gonna get it." Walking around the livingroom and occasionally looking here and there, my daddy is sure trying hard to find me. Brown hair falling in his face every so often, and deep brown eyes glancing everywhere at the littlest sound, he's gonna find me soon, I know it. _

_Watching from my hiding place in the hall closet, I cover my mouth to stop myself from making any noise that might give me away. I feel like I've been in here forever, I hate staying still so long, but I don't want him to find me._

"_Tooommy." Walking right by the door, and thankfully not seeing me peeking out from the crack, I wonder if he'll ever look in here. Suddenly as he no longer calls for me and I can't see him from the peeking place in the door, I nearly think he's gone upstairs to look, when suddenly the door is thrown open and I fall back onto a pile of clothes with a yelp. "Gotcha!" Grabbing and picking me up easily, he tosses me over his shoulder before quickly moving to the couch and letting me fall back on it. "Thought you could hide from me huh?" _

"_N-no." Panting and trying to squirm away, I realize I have nowhere to go and am basically at his mercy._

_Maybe seeing this too, he grins evilly and before I can yelp again I'm being tickled to death. "Uh huh, sure, I know you, you fooler! You always pick the best hiding spots. No wonder you can find me so easy and I can't find you." Well I do pick good spots._

"_Cuz I'm the bestest at hide and seek, daddy! Agh! No more tickling, daddy, please I'm gonna cry!" Wrapping my arms around his neck and letting him pick me up when he stops, I try to stop laughing and calm down. Not an easy thing to do when he gives me a tickle attack. "Play again?"_

_Trying to stop laughing himself, he carries me into the kitchen and sets me on the counter. "We'll play more after breakfast. First we need to make sure you get something to eat and I get my coffee, and then we'll get you some play clothes and go to the park, how's that sound?" Yay! I love the park._

"_Push me on the swings?" I love the swings. _

_Ruffling my hair lovingly, he nods and begins pulling out things to make breakfast. "Sure, I'll push you on the swings all you want. Gonna help me make breakfast first though?" When I nod he smiles all the more. "Great, you can be the official pancake watcher. Now, here's what you have to do. I'm going to pour the mix on the pan and when it gets hot enough the little gooey circles will start to get holes and bubbles in them, when they get a lot you tell me and then we flip it over, k?" _

_Nodding and taking the flipper he hands me I watch the four round gooey circles like he told me to and wait to see the bubble holes. Not sure if he knows what he was talking about when I sit a long time and still don't see anything, I'm about to ask if he's sure that's what happens when the little holes do start showing up in the goo. "Daddy!" _

_Moving back to me quickly he gives me a questioning look. "What is it? Are they ready?"_

_Nodding and pointing to the holes, I hold out the flipper to him. "Flip now?"_

"_Not yet, give it a little more time to get more holes." Don't wanna, wanna flip it now. _

"_Now?"_

"_Not yet, almost." When I ask again he laughs and finally says okay. Taking my hand with the flipper in it he helps me flip the half ready pancakes over. "There now we just wait a little more for the other side to cook. Now what do you want to drink, milk, or orange juice, or apple juice?" _

"_All." Watching the pancakes, I hear him laugh behind the fridge door. _

"_All huh. Okay, you want some coffee with that too?" When I nod he laughs more. "Uh huh, well then Mr. Oliver, I think-" Cut off by the phone ringing, he groans and walks over to it. "Who would be calling this early on a Saturday. Hello, this is...what do you want?"_

_Looking up for a minute as he actually sounds mad, leaning my head over trying to hear a little better I forget about the pancakes for a moment. _

"_I told you not to ca-" Looking at me suddenly, he growls into the phone. "Hang on." Setting it down and moving to me, he picks me up off the counter gently and sets me down. "Baby will you do me a big favor and go change into some play clothes for me while I finish breakfast and talk to the person on the phone?" Really? But he always picks my clothes out for me, I like what he picks. _

"_Aren't you gonna pick my clothes for me?" Giving him puppy eyes, or at least that's what he calls um, I wait to see if he will._

"_I know I usually do Tommy, but I need you to be a big boy this morning and go try and pick um out yourself, okay? I, um, I wanna be surprised, okay? Will you go do that for me?" But it'll take me a long time to make stuff match like he does and I have trouble getting myself all ready cuz it makes me tired and my arms hurt. Sigh, well okay if it'll make him happy I'll at least try. _

"_Okay, daddy." Moving for the kitchen door, I'm rewarded with a hug and kiss on the head._

"_Good boy. If you have trouble after you try I'll help you okay." Wonder why he wants me to do this today. _

_Nodding and going to try I just don't see why he doesn't wanna help first. Besides why am I changing now anyways, I always get changed after breakfast. Hey yeah, what if I get food on my shirt. I better go remind him, he must not have remembered cuz he was so busy on the phone. Moving back toward the kitchen door, I stop as I hear him talking again, only he sounds really mad. I've never heard him sound like that. Staying near the door, I kinda listen, unable to help it. _

"_Listen I told you I am not putting my child through that. I know what he has Joyce, and I know what treatment and testing the doctors want to do. I don't care, I'm his father and I am not putting the poor thing through any more tests. If he still has the same problems when he's a teenager then I'll look back into it, but as of right now he is going to live a happy, healthy, stress free life." Doctors, ew doctors are bad. They hurt. Oh I hope he really won't take me back anymore, he said he wouldn't after last time I cried till I got sick. Well if he said he wouldn't then he won't, right, cuz he never ever lies to me and he won't let the mean doctors poke me anymore._

"_I don't care, Joyce. He's getting sick from the stress and fear of the tests and treatments and the treatments for that matter haven't help his muscular development or helped him progress any faster at learning new things. So I am not going to keep putting him through that crap when he'll have the same development rate being just left to turn out how he turns out." Huh? Hey he said a bad word, daddy doesn't like bad words, he must really be mad about the mean doctors._

"_Don't start with me, you gave up any and all rights when you signed the papers. If he has problems he has problems, I'll help him and I'll find some way to make his life as happy and healthy as it possibly can be. If he doesn't take to school and they won't make accommodations for his problems then I'll find a private teacher for him so don't even try it. Now I am going to finish making him breakfast, and then take him to the park, and once again tell him his mommy loves him dearly and isn't a nasty selfish bitch like she in reality is. As for you, you can protest as much as you want, but don't call here again and expect me to listen to it." _

_Stepping back and then moving slowly for the steps, I try to get what he's so mad about. Joyce? Aunt Joyce who comes by to see us every now and then? I know he doesn't like her lots, she is weird, but he shouldn't yell at her. Weird. _

_Before I can get up the stairs, he comes into the main room catching me. Uh oh. "Tommy I thought…oh Tommy, baby come here." Picking me up and hugging me tightly, I still don't get why he was so mad at aunt Joyce. "What am going to do with you? You are just too curious for your own good." _

"_How come you were mad at aunt Joyce?" _

_Sighing and moving to the couch, he sits down and settles me on his lap. "I wish you hadn't come to the assumption to call her that, but that's for another time, when you're much, much, much older. As for why I was mad, well… it's old people stuff, it's boring and you'd fall asleep before I could explain it all." Seems a lot of stuff he doesn't wanna talk about is 'old people stuff', like the time I asked him how the television and lawn mower worked._

"_You said about the doctors." Looking at him sadly as I don't ever like when he talks about them, I really hope he won't take me back._

_Smiling and looking sad too, he kisses my head and hugs me tighter again. "I know, I'm sorry, I know even talking about them scares you. I promise no more doctors and tests, not for a long time. We'll just help you get stronger here and work on your shaking and reading as best we can. It'll get better sweety, I bet you you'll be reading like a pro in no time and those little shakes, those aren't anything they'll go away when you grow some more and your muscles get a little stronger."_

"_How come it's like that again?" _

"_Well we don't know exactly what the whole thing is, but remember I told you your muscles just need time to get strong cuz you have Hypotonia." At my confused look, he laughs and shakes his head a little. "Never mind, it's just a fancy word for your muscles not being very strong yet. As for the other problems they're related to that in some way. You'll grow out of it, don't worry about it okay?"_

"_What if I don't?" That's what the mean doctors kept saying anyways. _

_Running his hand through my hair, he smiles again. I love his smile. "Don't worry. You're too young to be getting sick from stress and worry, Tommy. That's my job as your daddy. You're five, you're job is to play and have fun. Besides I'm here and I'm gonna make sure you're happy, and you make friends, and get to play fun games, and learn what you need to learn, okay? And if you don't get better with being stronger or having less trouble learning things then I'll still be here to help you. Cuz you're my baby and I love you more than anything else in the world."_

_Happy with the thought of him never leaving, I hug him back tightly. "K, love you more daddy. Promise no more worrying." _

"_Good boy. Now what's say we go back to the kitchen and finish those pancakes and then get you ready for the park."_

"_You gonna help me pick out my clothes and get ready?" I really don't wanna do it all by myself. By the time I'm done I'll be too tired to go the park and play._

"_Of course, we'll do it together. Now up we go, time to get some food into you kiddo, and some coffee into me._

-oooo-

(Present)

Throwing an arm over my eyes, I shake my head. Yeah 'Aunt Joyce', what bull. But he was only trying to protect me. I mean like a five year old really would understand that his mom thought he was a plague on her life. Mommy loves you more then anything else in the world too, she wants to be here she just has to stay in the far away place and help all the sick kids. Riiight.

Closing my eyes against the flash of lightening, I try and will myself to fall asleep. Just fall asleep and dream of way back when things were just right. Way back when I had a dad, and security, and someone to play with, someone to chase imagined monsters out of my room instead of me fighting real ones. I know I've done so much better than any of those doctors said I could. Ha, call me stupid, I not only went to a normal school, but finished college, just like my dad said I could. And weak, bull, it may have taken years of hard work and training but I'm just as strong as anyone now. My dad knew, he knew I could over come that crap hand life dealt me and do whatever I wanted to.

Looking back at the picture one last time, I smile wistfully as I know if he is watching me from where ever it is we go when we go, he's proud of me for what I do. Still though, it would be nice to live that life again, just for a little bit, just to have him hug me and tuck me in at night, or at least be here for my birthday, I can't believe in a week I'll have made it to twenty eight. Crazy. "G'night daddy."

To be continued...


	2. Healing Old Wounds

Thanks – This is gonna be a loooong list people. takes deep breath Thank yous go out to Erin, Krissy, Rachel, Traci, and anyone else who's let me bounce this idea off of them. All are great helps with ideas and I'd get nothing done without um, and also all the readers and reviewers.

Summary – Tommy reflects on his relationship with his best friend and how he got it back.

-o-

Healing Old Wounds

Tommy

-o-

"So what do you wanna do for the big day, Dr. O?" I really wish they'd stop calling me that.

Continuing to the lift weights, I cringe just slightly as my left arm is still throbbing a bit from yesterday's battle. Damn Zeltrex, I still don't know what his problem is with him, well aside the being evil thing. "I'm only turning twenty eight, it's not like it's a land mark age or anything."

"Dude you've been a Ranger since you were like our age, making it to twenty eight is a land mark age for you to reach." I do however prefer the Dr. O title to 'dude'.

Glancing at the hard-headed, soccer playing Red Ranger, I give him a cool and serious look. "First of all don't call me dude ever again. Second, I haven't been an active Ranger for that whole time frame so it's not that big of a deal I made it to my late twenties."

"You okay Dr. O?" Leave it to Kira to be the one to notice the slight bite in my tone. I swear she is the most observant person I've ever met. She's going to make some lucky guy very happy one day.

Making sure to cool off on my slightly clipped tone, I give the punk rocker a nod and reassuring smile. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Lifting weights were you?" Haha Conner.

"Bad dreams?" Not exactly Kira.

"Thinking about how old you're getting?" You know Billy was always quiet when he was in blue, why exactly isn't Ethan picking up that trend?

"No, no, and no. Conner I already told you I have to work out harder than everyone else because I get half the results and that doesn't cut it while Rangering again. Kira thank you for your concern, but I stopped letting nightmares get to me around the time Bush got elected his first term. As for getting old, I am not old, I'm still in my twenties and still stunningly good looking, so back off Ethan."

"Ha he told you." See that's why Kira's my favorite. Alright, alright, I know I'm the adult here, time to act it and put a stop to this before the bantering turns into something more.

"Alright, that's enough out of everyone. Look if you all must know I was up late going through old photos and movies alright. Now can you please finish your homework already because I am not ordering the pizza until you guys are done." As a collective groan goes up, I smile to myself in amusement. Teenagers. "Sorry that's the deal. I know you guys won't do anything once you get fed but sit back and watch movies or play on the computers, so finish your work first then you get pizza." My dad would be so proud.

"Fine, be a parent. And here you said you weren't old." Nice try Conner.

"Save it for your own parents, Conner. Now finish your report, I'm getting hungry." Going to do my last twenty lifts with the seventy five set I heave a sigh as the phone begins ringing. Figures. Setting the weights down and moving to the side desk where I've thrown everything that I plan to put away eventually, I don't see the phone. "Now where's the phone at?"

"Probably under the half eaten sandwich, pile of upgraded papers, and Zord blueprints." Thanks so much for the help there Ethan.

Digging through the mess of stuff I finally succeed in locating the black and red cordless by the eighth ring. See I found it, I know where things are, I have a system. "Hello?"

"_Hey birthday boy_."

Snickering at the familiar voice, I drop down into one of the computer chairs and prop my feet up. "It's not my birthday yet. I'm hurt, my best friend doesn't even remember what day my birthday is. How will I ever go on living?"

"_You're going to regret being so snotty to said best friend when he tells you what he's getting you for your birthday_." Hm, his tone definitely screams that he has one up on me. Now I'm curious.

"Alright, I'll bite, what did said best friend get me for the oh-so-special day?"

"_Well I don't know if you deserve to know now or not_." Oh please.

"Come on, you haven't called in three weeks and last time it was just to check up on how the kids were doing. You owe me. Well actually you already owe me for moving to New York, this is just an additional thing." Smiling as he sighs, as he always does when I mention his move from California, I can practically hear his list of reasons being checked off in his head.

"_You moved too you know_." Nice try there, but you went first.

"Sorry you left first, not to mention you then came back only to leave again." I know we shouldn't do this every time we talk, but it's become almost tradition after two years of it. Ever since our last mission together there just was no going back to pretending the other didn't exist anymore.

-oooo-

(Two years prior, directly after 'Forever Red')

"_So that was Tommy, the greatest Ranger in history." Smiling to myself as I catch the rookie's comment and then the collective laughs and protests from the other Red Rangers, I know I made the right choice. It had to be done, I had to be here to lead them, it was the right choice no matter how hard it was to see him again._

_Climbing into my jeep and cranking it up, I am definitely not looking forward the long drive back to the hotel. Maybe with any luck I can get in a few hours rest and some room service before having to go home and explain to Mercer why I suddenly took off like I did. _

"_Tommy!" Crap. _

_Watching Jason jog over to me, I really wanted to get out of here without having any serious heart to hearts. Sigh, but leave it to big brother to always be on the outlook for inner turmoil. "Jase I really have to get going."_

_Frowning as he reaches my jeep, I know that look. Don't dig, Jason, not here, not now. "Why? You have other appointments? Don't want to interrupt me at work? Have to run out and get something you forgot from the store? That is what you told my secretary when you called, and every time you called back to find out if I was coming or not." Geez Jason let it go._

"_I have a lot of stuff to do these days." I really don't want to do this now._

_Giving me a 'yeah right' look, he clearly isn't going to let me slide on this. What am I supposed to say though? Sorry I didn't want to talk to you after you left and went to New York? Sorry I still feel like an abandoned puppy because you decided California just wasn't your spot, and UCLA just wasn't your school? Sorry talking to you, seeing you, being on the same planet as you still makes a little piece of me hurt inside? Right, that would go over so well._

"_Jason a lot has changed over the past four years. I've changed. Look I needed your help to lead this mission, you were the first, the best, I was just doing what I had to do to stop this impending doom and I did. As for anything else, just let it go, bro. Go back to New York, go back to your life, and let me go back to mine." _

"_I can't." How did I see that one coming. "You did do what you had to, and you were amazing up there. You lead them with more ability, more drive then I've ever seen. You were commanding, strategic, and dead set on the mission, but you weren't you." _

"_Jason I was me. I grew up, I'm not sixteen anymore I'm twenty three, I've been through too much, seen too much to not know when things need to be handled a certain way. This was how this certain situation had to be handled."_

"_I know, but…" Running a hand through his hair, he finally sighs, apparently growing frustrated at not being able to completely figure me out anymore. "The mission's over, when we were coming back to Earth you…you still weren't relaxed. You seemed to act like we hadn't really accomplished anything. You thanked the others, but I know it was hallow, you didn't mean it, and you weren't happy with how things turned out. The only question is why." _

"_Jase, listen to me, please, I am happy we stopped Serpentara. I am thrilled everyone is alive and well. And I'm glad I got to fight by your side one last time, but I really don't have the energy or the desire to jump up and down and scream out how great I am with the rest of them. I did what I felt was my responsibility. It was our fault Serpentara was left there, we left it thinking there were more important, more urgent matters at the time, and now we nearly paid dearly for that mistake. I was just putting right what I made wrong." Alright so a part of me also thrilled at the chance to be in the fight again, but mostly it was for the first reason._

"_Fair enough, but it's been put right it's time to rep the small joyous reward of knowing that. You should be happy." I will be when I find out if I still have a job after up and taking off, not to mention get as far away from you as possible so I can once more forget how much you mean to me._

"_I am happy we stopped the big bad for another week, I just…I just have a lot of other things that I need to take care of. I have a lot of important things happening in my life right now." Yes okay so that's mostly bull, I mean the projects I'm working on with Mercer are important and we are trying to help man kind, but really it's just a matter of not being able to face up to what I'd left unsettled years ago._

"_Don't lie to me, Tom. If anyone can see past that line of crap you have to know it'd be me." Damn._

"_I have to go."_

"_I'm sorry." What? When I halt it starting up my jeep, he gives me a sad, almost guilty smile. "I'm sorry I left you." Not fair._

"_You had- have a busy life, Jase. I know you're working and finishing up your masters while you do it. I, I've been working a lot too and-"_

"_I know." Smiling at my confused look he gives a shrug. "I've been keeping up with what you're doing ever since I saw you on the news with Dr. Anton Mercer. You got quite a good deal going on there, bro. The guy is in so many stocks, charities, businesses, it's amazing he's not president yet." He says that job is all show and no substance. You've been keeping up with my work?_

"_He does good work, last month we took a group of kids from hospitals all over the country on a special dig he had set up. The kids loved it and some how he got the whole site sanitized and had emergency medics there just incase anything he didn't plan for happened." That was an amazing weekend. Sometimes that guy seriously blows me away._

"_I know, I saw it on the news. Saw you too. He said you were his up and coming partner in his special projects area. Always knew you had a bit of Billy in you." I doubt it, though he does make me feel pretty intelligent when he's checking up on my work. Never does criticize without first pointing out all of the progress and positives of something. Not to mention the fact he's letting me stay rent free at one of his condos. "Listen, I, I've been wanting to talk to you for, well forever, but the longer I kept putting it off the harder it got. Believe it or not I'm actually thrilled this mission had to happen because it finally gave me a chance to talk to you and apologize." _

"_Jase you don-"_

"_No, you are gonna listen, bro. Look I can't just walk away this time or let you walk away without fixing this. We were, are best friends, closer than friends, we were a family and I know that things got left when I left after graduation. I just couldn't handle it at the time. Losing my powers, well Trey's powers, watching you get captured by Gasket, being back there with everything just…"_

"_Different."_

"_Yeah. I know it was a cowardly way to get out of having to deal, but I just couldn't. You had grown up, all of our friends, family they were all gone and these new Rangers were in their place. For sixteen years things had been a certain why for me, you know. I was born in Angel Grove, I meet the others when we were in preschool. Then when you came it was like you just fit into the puzzle and finished it. But after the Peace Conference, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I am so grateful I got to go there and help, but every day I just have to wonder what I gave up leaving like that. You know what I mean?" Oh Jase._

_Swallowing hard and nodding, I know exactly what he means. "I'm sorry, I know that things were different. I saw it, how you distanced yourself from the new team, but I guess I was so busy trying to, I don't know, prove something to myself, to the others that I didn't give it the attention it deserved." Not to mention having you brought back into my life right when I was getting over my issues for you and pain from losing Kim, it just brought the world down on my head._

"_We both made some mistakes. I guess the only thing left to do is decide how we fix them and try to get back what we, not lost, but misplaced for a while."_

_Laughing, I give him a small shove as I don't know what else to do to keep us both from starting to cry like a pair of sappy teenage girls over the intense moment. "What 'we'? You left first, you should fix it by getting me a present. I hear I look good in leather jackets."_

"_In your dreams, knowing you and your memory you'll forget all about this mess come tomorrow." Oh is that how he wants to play this._

_Giving him a look of mock outrage, I climb out of my jeep so we're now facing off in a way. "Well I'd rather be forgetful than a run away."_

"_Oh is that right oh evil one." Oh he's asking for it._

_Standing up straight and crossing my arms, I give him an even look. "Quitter."_

_Mimicking my previous movement, he replies just as calmly as I did. "Loner."_

"_Poser."_

"_Punk."_

"_Perfectionist." _

"_Evil magnet." Hey I haven't been kidnapped by any new evil things since…um, okay since the last set of powers I gave up. Still though, it's been a solid five years without something abducting me, that should count for something. _

_Growling and leaning closer, if he thinks he's getting away with that he's about to have a face to face with the floor of the hanger. "Superman complex." _

_Once again matching me gesture for gesture, he all but presses his forehead against mine, a determined and almost evil look in his eyes. "I missed you."_

_Going soft in a second flat, I all but melt into the puddle of mush I feel like. "I missed you too." Hugging him tightly as he does the same, we both begin rambling off apologies and promises of not being stupid jerks anymore, not really noticing the now curious others coming up behind us. _

_It's only when the collective 'awwwww' meets our ears do we separate and look up to find an audience of eight Red Rangers staring at us. Damn it all, there goes my bad ass leader persona. _

_Exchanging looks with my once again best friend, we both turn to face the still teasing us rookies. I don't care how long some have been Red Rangers, they'll always be rookies to us, which means they do not get away with teasing their leaders. _

"_I think it's time the rookies learned a little lesson about respecting their superior ranking Rangers."_

_Nodding in agreement, I slip out of my jacket and give a purely evil Green Ranger smile. "Come're rookies, let's see what you got."_

-oooo-

"_So like I was saying, it's just about the best present one can receive_." Torn out of my musings by his mocking voice, I really don't care anymore about what the present is, he already gave me the best present I could ask for after that mission.

Sighing and refusing to go sappy on my friend or in front of my new team, I swallow the memory back down and go back to the game. "Now Jase you know you aren't allowed to kill Wes no matter how annoying he is. We promised Eric."

"_Okay second best present in the world_." A real life?

"A statue of me made completely out of chocolate."

Laughing on his end of the line, I'm sure he's trying to keep himself together fairly certain he's still at work. "_You really need a new girlfriend, you know that right_." Ouch. Thanks, I really needed that brought to my attention, bro.

Gazing over at the watching me intently kids, I know nothing is going to get said that should be said. I want to reprimand him for that little comment, maybe even lash back a bit, but that would just result in the present teens finding out a little too much about me. "What for, I get HBO and ShowTime on TV now." Leaning back and pinching the bridge of my nose, I want to hang up now, or at least talk about something more pleasant.

"_Well I'll be sure to tell Katherine that when we get there_." Good you do tha-What?

"What?"

"_Katherine, you know tall, blonde, wears tight shirts, no bra, your female equivalent personality wise._"

"What?" Sitting up once more and focusing on his words, I can't register what he's just said fully. Katherine? My best female friend in the world, Katherine, is coming here? Here to see me along with Jason, great. Both my best friends, both of whom I've had less than innocent thoughts about over the years, how nice. Well at least I can get some private time with Kat, maybe, I mean we were definitely close in Angel Grove, and we've keep in contact. Also she hasn't mentioned seeing anyone, so…

"_Okay make the brain function for a minute bro, she is coming with me to see you for your birthday in two days. Also Adam, Kim, and my parents are coming too_." Oh, nice, well even if Kat isn't seeing anyone I doubt we'll have any private time to rekindle our close friendship with so many others around. Geez and I really could use her magic touch considering Jason's going to be so close at hand again too.

"How? Why? How?" My mouth apparently hasn't caught up with my brain yet.

"_Well Kim is bored and back in Angel Grove as I already mentioned last month. My folks miss you like crazy and figured this way they'd get to see both their boys. Kat is taking a break from the hospital, she practically screamed at the chance to come see you and since I would be heading through her area thought what the hell, I'll leave the bike and take the car. Kim's coming up with my parents. See everyone's happy and you get the best present ever, me. Okay and the other important friends in your life too, blah, blah, blah, but mostly me_."

"I um, are you sure you wanna come all this way? I mean, there's not much to do in Reefside except hang out with the kids." I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know whether to be happy or not. At least if he's at arms length I don't have to run the risk of embarrassing myself, or remembering just how nice he looks, but him, here, while I'm lonely, not a good idea.

"_We all want to meet the new group you're leading. Besides there'll be plenty of stuff to do with all of us together, trust me I'm sure we won't be bored_." I have to call Kat. Maybe she can think of something to help make this easier. After all she is the only one who knows about my little high school interest in our friend. Though I suppose that's something one can't hide when slightly intimate with someone else.

"Alright. Uh, I'll um, get the spare rooms ready, no sense you guys staying at a hotel when I have all this room." My mouth just has a will of its own, doesn't it.

Sounding relieved at the offer considering I'd paused for a bit too long before giving it, he makes a few noises before talking to someone else in the background quickly. "_Cool. Hey I'm sorry, but one of the interns just fried seven networking systems, I have to go take care of it and then bury the body. So see you on Friday, bro_." Hanging up quickly to apparently go slaughter the little intern, he leaves me still in a state of slight shock and worry.

"Um, Dr. O?" Walking over to me and slowly taking the phone from my hand after I simply sit and hold it for a good two minutes, Kira gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"They're coming to see me."

To be continued………


	3. Healing a Heartache

Summary – Kat reflects back on how Jason's leaving for the second time affected her best friend.

-o-

Healing a Heartache 

Kat

-o-

Speeding down the highway, I really wish Jason had let me drive. Especially since he had the grand idea of showing up a days early as an added 'surprise' to our friend.

"So like I was saying I figured we could swing by the school and kidnap him for a late lunch and then check out this Cyber café thing he's always going on about." Chatting on as if all is right with the world, Jason seems oblivious to my personal troubles.

Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely elated to be seeing my best friend again. I've missed him more than I can say over the years, and while phone calls have been frequent and pleasant, it's not the same as actually being with him. However, there is the downside. The downside which happens to be sitting happily beside me. The downside that while filled with only the best intentions will most likely end up hurting our friend beyond words with this visit.

-ooo-

(8 years ago, Angel Grove)

"_Tommy, I'm home." Tossing my keys on the hall table, I rebalance the shopping bags in my arms and kick the door shut. "Tom, come help me with these bags will you?" When I get no response and no help, I heave a sigh and quickly head to the livingroom to see what the trouble is. _

_Curled up on the large black couch, under a pile of blankets and pillows, my darling best friend lays sound asleep. Oh Tom, poor thing must not have felt well after he got up. Right and let's just pretend this hasn't been the pattern for the past week. Thanks a lot Jason, go off to New York and leave me here to clean up the pieces of your best friend's heart, again. _

"_Tommy, Tom, wake up." Shaking him gently, and pushing his bangs back, he is so adorable when he's sleeping. Well, when he's sleeping peacefully that is. _

"_Mmm." Eyes opening slowly and letting a lazy yawn escape him; he finally seems to wake enough to focus on me. "Kat? Hi."_

"_Hi, not feeling well?" _

"_No, felt sick, so I laid down to rest for a little bit and watch TV." Yeah I can see you found the Twilight Zone DVD set._

"_Is that all you did all afternoon?" Retrieving the remote and turning down the volume on the TV, I really have to get him outside into the fresh air and sun. At this point I'm almost hoping for a battle, at least he'll be moving and I'll be sure he's not lapsed into a sugar coma. _

_Sitting up and stretching, he glances around the mess that is now my livingroom. You know one of the perks of living alone in the US was the fact that I didn't have a family leaving chip bags and soda cans everywhere. "No, I, I um…I made the bed, and I cleaned the kitchen, and did the dishes.." Okay staking the dirty dishes on the counter is not 'doing the dishes' darling. Men. _

"_Well that's great you attempted to clean up and do the dishes."_

"_But?" _

"_But, I'm just becoming a bit concerned with how much you're nesting in the apartment. I know you still don't feel well, and you miss the others, but you can't just stay here forever hiding from the world, our friends, and the sun." Getting up and pulling the drapes open, I heave a sigh as he hisses dramatically and pulls the blanket over his head._

"_It burns."_

_Moving to him and swiftly taking his covers, I fix the boy with what I hope is a good imitation of my evil look. "Oh shove it 'Spike'. Now I really think it'd be good if you maybe went out to run some errands with me, or headed over to the park, or lake, or we could go to the beach, hm? That'd be fun, don't you think?"_

"_No." Sigh. _

"_Tommy..." I think I'm going to have to get a lot of help on this mission. Maybe if I can get Adam and the gang to come with, we can all convince him to go out to the beach this weekend._

_Snatching the blanket back and curling up under the covers once more he's getting on my nerves, and you know I do have to wonder why his uncle hasn't shown up question his whereabouts considering he's been here for the past week. Though he probably just figures he's eighteen and we're still 'celebrating' graduation. "Don't wanna talk about it. Don't feel good." _

"_Okay that is it, totally and completely it." Throwing my hands up and storming out of the room, I head into the kitchen and grab the phone. _

_Poking his head up and slowly moving to the entry way that divides the two rooms, he is in for it now. "What are you doing? Ordering pizza? I don't want anchovies this time." _

"_No I am not ordering a pizza, I'm calling Justin to come over and bug the ever loving crap out of you until you stop acting as annoying as he is." Waiting through the rings and for once wishing the exasperating child was home, I barely make it to the fifth one before the phone is promptly snatched from my hand and slammed back down on the counter. _

"_That is not funny." I wasn't joking. Ten minutes of the preteen's incessant rambling and I know you'll agree to sell your soul to be let out of this apartment. _

"_Then get dressed, shave, and come with me to the lake."_

_Crossing his arms stubbornly and seeming to debate it for a good minute, he finally relents when I reach for the cordless once more. "Alright, alright, geez, sadistic female." Walking off towards the bedroom to get some clothes from his duffel bag, it's only a few moments before I hear the shower start up and drown out his grumbling._

_I swear next time we need some substitute Ranger to take over some Gold Power staff like hell if I am letting it be Jason again. I swear the boy finally makes progress with other people and bam mention the name Jason and it's vampire sulk session for how many weeks. Not again. Not for this cat. _

-ooooo-

(present)

"So what do you say?" Drawn out of my reminiscing by Jason's nudge, I return focus back to the present conversation.

"Sorry, what?" Yeah, I was paying attention.

Snickering and putting his shades on his head, he gives me a bit of a look. "I said do you think Tommy will be happy to see me? I mean he sounded kind of, I don't know, hesitant and off on the phone. You think something's up?" Do you have a year to kill?

"No, he's probably just tired training the kids. It must be hard for him having to play Ranger and mentor now. I'm sure he'll be happy to have us there." Sinking back in my seat and knowing I've just lied to my friend through my teeth, I really should have tried to stop this sooner. Still though, I honestly didn't think Tommy would be so uneasy about it. I thought for sure he had some love interest happening now. After all he's constantly telling me about his friend Hayley when we talk.

Pointing to the welcome sign, Jason seems not to notice my slight shift in spirits. "Check it out. Welcome to Reefside. We're here." Oh well, the best laid plans…

To be continued………


	4. Careful What You Wish For

Summary – Tommy really should know better than to make off-handed wishes.

-o-

Be Careful What You Wish For

Tommy

-o-

Pain, blinding, excruciating, mind numbing, pain. Someone kill me now. Shoving myself out of the way I narrowly escape being slammed with the mallet again. Yes, that's right, a mallet. The psycho has a mallet.

The crying and screams of panic had distracted me when I'd entered the school. I had seen the kids and teachers huddled against the walls, crying in corners, some cowering under desks in the rooms, but no monster.

I had tried to reassure them all that it would be okay, that I was here and I'd get them out, please just everyone calm down. I had been careless. Distracted. When I saw the girl tied to the lighting fixture I had dropped my guard. She was alive, crying, begging for me to get her down, please, please get her down it burned, she hurt, please. I was stupid. Lowering my staff I had begun to reassure her, saying to please hang on, I'd get her right down, don't worry. That's when it hit me, literally.

The sharp blow to my back would have no doubt shattered my spine had I not been morphed. Even still, I'm sure I felt a rib or two break.

How the hell did my day get to this point? It was not supposed to be a stressful day. No, if anything I was supposed to be bored and anticipating a nap later on.

-oooo-

(30 minutes prior, Reefside High)

"_Alright now who can tell me what type of minerals make up this phosphate rock?" As I get nothing but several blank stares from the teenagers before me, I know I should just give it up. It's very likely they don't even know the difference between a phosphate rock and piece of cement. _

"_Anyone? Anyone at all?" Drumming my fingers on my desk, I really need to go home now. Just call it a day and pick it up tomorrow. "What if I said I'd give whoever can tell me just one mineral in it an A for the semester?"_

_Sighing as they all throw open their books and begin frantically searching, I'm starting to see why my teachers were always in a rather disheartened mood and carried decorative flasks in their bags. _

"_Dr. Oliver." Oh let's make the day a tad more migraine inducing shall we. _

_Turning to give principle Randal my attention, I obviously did something by that glare. Okay I was here on time. I didn't park in her spot again. Not really seeing the trouble today. "Can I help you?"_

"_Perhaps, these two say they belong to you." Moving to the side and revealing the two sheepish looking adults, I nearly fall over as I realize just who they are and that they're actually here. _

"_I, um…they…uh." Nice, once more with words perhaps?_

_Smiling and giving me a small shrug, Kat is clearly at least on the same level as me. "Um, hey Tommy, before you get mad I just have to say it was all his idea." Right and you didn't stop him because? _

"_Traitor."_

"_I'll leave them here. May I remind you however that-" Cell going off, Randal gives me a last look before quickly heading off as I've no doubt that it's her master calling. Face it we both know who the other is, we're not stupid, the only reason she let's me work here is so she can keep an eye on me for Mesagog. Just like the only reason I put up with working here is to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't kill my kids. _

"_Man what's with her? Related to Rita or something." I already told you what's with her Jase. Remember evil, follows me around a lot, seems to want me as her sex slave. We covered this over the phone last month. _

"_The vote's still open, but I'm thinking Divatox." Thanks Conner._

_Shaking myself out of the stupor they've put me in, I make a move towards them unsure if I should yell or dish out the hugs. Perhaps both. "Guys what are you doing here? I mean I thought we said Friday."_

"_Would you believe we couldn't wait that long." Right._

"_And what may I ask would be so important that you just had to take off and-" As the building is suddenly rocked by an explosion, I grab onto the nearest thing to keep from falling over. Unfortunately for me that nearest thing happens to be Jason. _

"_It's the elementary school next door." Already edging towards the door at Kira's information the three know not to wait for my instruction. _

"_Guys can you-"_

"_Go." Already pushing me towards the door, Jason and Kat give a reassuring look. Good they can keep an eye on the kids here and cover for me. I wonder if Superman ever needed a stand in at the paper. _

"_I'll see you guys at the house. Thanks."_

-oooo-

(back to present…)

Pushing back to my feet I whip around and find myself face to face with something straight out of a Steven King novel. Its face, and I use the word loosely, is painted chalk white with a greenish tint caked into it. Eyes a putrid brownish green, hair blood red, teeth and nails a rotten yellow and all sharp as knives. This is bad. Oh and let's not forget the five-foot long mallet in his hands.

By the way, did I mention I have a phobia of clowns? No, well I do. I watched the movie 'Kill Clowns Form Outer Space' when I was ten and didn't sleep for a month. Raising my communicator, I think it's time for some back up. "I need help guys."

"No can do Dr. O, we have two clowns attacking downtown Reefside, and I do mean clowns. Yer on your own for the time being." Kira's voice is quickly lost in the sounds of blaster shots and screaming.

Cutting the connection, I turn back to Bozo. Okay I can do this. I'm a Power Ranger, I can handle one stupid clown. If everyone would just stop screaming and crying!

"Who wants a balloon animal?" The nasally voice sends a shudder through me. He's not actually making… yes, yes he is, balloon animals. Tossing a poodle to some teachers in the far corner he takes a step back and actually shoots me a wink. Only when the creation explodes do I get the joke. Sick son of a …

Running, I flip into a handspring and vault over it. Landing no more than a foot behind him I lash out in a sidekick intent on nailing him straight in the spine. Unfortunately he decides to pull a Linda Blare on me at the last second. Head rotating a full one eighty degrees his putrid smile throws me off, my kick missing him by a mile. Oh come on, someone cut me some slack here.

"Ah, ah, ah." Head still turned to me he raises his hand and makes a rather idiotic gesture with his index finger. As if he's tsking me for being a bad boy. You have got to be kidding. "Now is that any way for the birthday boy to act at his own party?" Birthday boy? Party?

"I don't think he's enjoying his party." Oh lovely, Elsa, just the perfect addition needed to complete this nightmare. Standing off to the side of a pile of brick and rubble she offers me a smirk. "What's the matter feeling a little too old for a birthday party? My master will be so disappointed you didn't like his present." So that's what this is about. Guess I should have know Mesagog and Mercer wouldn't forget.

"Next time just send cash." Backing away and reaching for my staff, I slip in to the defensive position.

"My aren't we ungrateful." Body turned in the same direction as his head now the clown casually raises the mallet again. No more hitting me with that thing, come on now play fair. "What's the matter little boy, don't like to laugh?" Swinging the sledge hammer he barely manages to graze my left shoulder, another millimeter more and he would have broken the bone.

Forced to stagger further back, I see my mistake too late. How many have I made already? Well this has got to be one of the toppers, for I've been incredibly stupid here and allowed myself to be backed up into- My back hits the wall with a smack as the clown continues to swing the weapon ever closer to my head. Can someone shut those kids up.

"I don't suppose we could talk about this?" Dropping to my knees just as the tool slams into the wall where my head was previously at, I tuck and roll to my right. I feel the plaster raining down on me more than see it, he's actually broken through the wall and into the classroom it was dividing the hall from. Can anyone else see how outrageous these monsters are getting? I mean really now, we're talking complete lack of sanity here.

Jumping back to my feet I try to conceive the best way to handle this without getting myself and everyone else here killed. Of course this doesn't really work to my best interest as I'm once more slammed from behind, this time right in the base of my spine. My staff is flung from my grasp and I vaguely register the sound of metal scarping as it skids across the floor well out of my reach.

"Black Ranger, look out!"

Hysterical laughter and the sound of explosions is what finally forces me to get back up. I'm seeing triple, I can't move without feeling the need to vomit, and yet I'm standing back up. Two more explosions shake the ground and I'm sure my head's going to explode from the noise.

"Catch!" What? I almost miss it, but at the last possible second I manage, don't ask how, to catch the bright yellow duck balloon. Wait don't these- As I'm once more having an intimate moment with the floor I try to recall just when my life went to complete and utter hell. Well look at the bright side right, at least now I know my costume can withstand balloon explosions.

"Hey!" Oh thank God the cavalry's here. I catch a faint streak of yellow and blue out of the corner of my eye. This is my thought two seconds before Kira is thrown to the ground three feet away from me. Yeah, been there myself kiddo. And don't all the screams just add an extra kick of fun to it all too?

"Hi Kira." Somehow I actually, no clue how, make it back to my feet without falling back to the floor. Reaching out I help the stunned girl up, neither one of us standing steady.

Grabbing my arm, which is probably broken, she stumbles back a step. "Hi Dr. O. Exploding balloon animals?"

"Yeah, really ge-" Oof! I'm just one with the ground today. Hello Ethan. Sprawled on top of me is none other than the red splattered Blue Ranger. God I hope that's not all his blood. Oh wait that's mine.

"I really think it's time to finish this freak." Right there with you Kira. Just give me a second to make sure I'm not hemorrhaging.

Suddenly stopping his wave of terror, the monster quickly whips out what looks to be a cake. Actually by the candles, I think it's safe to assume it's a birthday cake. Oh how sweet. I think I'll send him Mesagog a bomb for his big four o this year. "Now, now little Rangers, the party's not over with. The birthday boy still has to make a wish."

"I wish you were in pieces." Snatching up my staff and setting it to wind strike, I slam the tip into the ground. He wants me to blow out the candles, who am I to disappoint.

"I think we can help with that." Aiding me with their blasters, it doesn't take long before the three of us have the clown reduced to a pile of body parts and frosting.

-oooo-

(15 minutes later)

"Did everyone get out alright?"

Nodding and helping me check the last bit of the building the three kids definitely deserve some thanks after this mess. Man talk about a crazy attack. "Yeah we just got the last of the kids out to the ambulance. Everyone seems to be okay." Good to know.

"Alright, well there's nothing more we can do. Good work guys, let's call it a day." Stepping over some debris and moving to lead the kids out, I'm stopped as Conner suddenly calls my name.

"Hey check it out." Pointing to the large, black, still lit candle laying on the ground, I guess I didn't completely destroy the monster after all. "Hey, make a wish."

Walking over to him and looking down at it, I shake my head about to tell him I just want to go home, but damn it if all three aren't now urging me on. "Conner I really don't think so. It probably explodes or something."

"Come on, have a little fun. If it explodes I'll never make fun of you for being old again." Tempting.

Giving the three a look as now Ethan and Kira have joined in on the baiting, I finally cave, just wanting to go home already. "Fine. I wish I didn't have to deal with this sort of thing day after day and I could just take a nice long vacation, where I'd be waited on hand and foot. Oh and where I could eat whatever I wanted and not have to run for an hour to make it okay. Ew and I didn't have to go teach kids what rock came from what year. Oh wait, also-"

"Blow it out!"

Laughing as the three look ready to pounce on me, I lick my fingers before extinguishing the flame. There, now let's all move on with our lives shall we.

"You were an only child weren't you?"

To be continued……….


	5. Rough Day

Summary – What was Tommy's favorite book as a kid?

-o-

Rough Day

Tommy

- o-

Landing on my butt, thank you Hayley for fixing that teleportation glitch, I force myself to my feet. Well at least Kat and Jason are still at work. My work, but then who's being technical right now.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize I need a bath or a shower and quite badly if I have any hope of even finding the wounds and bandaging them up.

Limping up the stairs and to my bathroom I realize with some concern that I'm trembling. Probably due more to shock than anything, still though it makes me slightly leery with my condition. Leaning against the porcelain sink I try to calm my body down and accidentally get a glimpse of myself in the mirror. In absolutely no place is my costume clean. Splotches of red stand out dully against the mud and grim, the crystalline armor has clearly been torn in several places, my shredded flesh showing through in more than one spot. Even my helmet failed to escape damage, deep scratches from the clown's nails rack from the nape of my neck all the way to the visor. "Power Down."

Closing my eyes as I wait for the power loss I'm almost floored when it doesn't hit. Looking back in the mirror, then down at myself I don't know whether to laugh or scream. Great, I was worried that the clown had damaged my morpher to an extent where I'd be unable to maintain the morph, but no, turns out to be just the opposite. Great. "Power Down." No go.

Muscles aching, head pounding, eyes blurred by dizziness, I really wish someone would just show up and beat me the rest of the way into unconsciousness. Before I even realize I'm doing it I've already stripped off half of my costume. Well can't to do it the easy way, might as well go for old fashioned. Unbuckling the two clasps on either side of my helmet I toss it to the now bloody floor.

Finally free from the suit and my clothing underneath I hobble to the tub, not daring to look at my body yet. I know even if the gashes aren't that bad, I must be completely black and blue. God I hope the kids are better off. I'm going to send Hayley to check them over just to be sure, but man I hope they escaped most of this damage.

Heaving a sigh, I pull the handle back causing the faucet to spew cool water. "This is really gonna hurt." After a deep breath and stealing myself for the pain I pull up the shower lever, cutting off the water to the faucet and redirecting it to the silverish shower head above me. The scream of agony is torn from me before I can stop it. The blast of icy water on my abused skin sets every one of my nerves on fire. I actually think it'd hurt less to have someone shove nails into me then to experiences this. Desperately wanting to shut off the stream of arctic water and end at this agony I try to distract myself until my body adjusts.

It takes a good five minutes, which coincidentally feels more like five days, for the pain to subside. Thankfully it does though and the now warm water actually feels rather nice. Had it not been for the constant throbbing pain encasing my body I might actually be inclined to stay here for a few more hours. Grabbing the bottle of soap I unscrew the cap and lather myself up, well aware that if I don't get every wound absolutely clean they're more than likely going to get infected. Not something I can afford to go through right now. All but biting my tongue I scrub each gash extensively.

Only after the tub is littered with gravel and grim, not to mention tinted a very charming pinkish red, do I finally feel clean. To bad I can't say the same for the bathroom, filthy and stained tub, bloody pile of clothes and costume on the floor, bloody hand prints on the sink. "Screw it."

Shutting off the water, and not even bringing myself to care about the mess I stagger out, narrowly escaping a nasty fall. Great let's just add cracking my skull open to complete this fabulously fabulous day. As the room suddenly tilts more I know I'm going to be violently sick.

Dropping to my knees, I barley make it over the toilet before I heave my guts out. Well now this hasn't happened in how many years. What is wrong with me, I shouldn't be heaving up things I ate five hours ago, geez. Growing rather upset, I find myself suddenly wishing someone was here to hold me, or at the very least stroke my hair back while I puke. Okay snap out of it Tommy, you're going on twenty eight, not two, you clearly ate some bad eggs this morning and that fight just did it in. Snap out of it. Forcing myself up I flush what's left of my breakfast and push the stray tears off my face wondering if it's too early to have a midlife crisis at twenty eight.

Stumbling and limping into my bedroom I don't even bother to dry off or cover myself up. No one's home, and besides the cool air actually feels incredibly good against my aching body and burning wounds. Modesty's got nothing on excruciating pain.

Collapsing onto my unmade bed I try to locate a position that doesn't make me want to rip my skin off. Not gonna happen. After no more then a few minutes of restlessness I gladly let my body shut down and drift into a state of half consciousness. My rest is ghastly and upsetting at the very least. Images of battles, of my team, of children and teachers that I went to school with, my father's passing, it all flashes through my mind.

Time must have passed, though I don't recall it happening, for the next thing I know a strangled cry meets my ears. Gee thanks, like my head just didn't hurt enough already. As if that isn't enough, it's quickly followed by rapid speech and a few curses. Guess they're home. They must have seen the bathroom. Guess I should have cleaned up the tub after all. Oh well, live and learn.

"Tommy? Tommy where you?" Here. Did I close my bedroom door? Too tired to open my eyes and look. Even my eyes hurt. Damn you know you're bad off when you can't even open your eyes. I hope I closed the door, though I seriously doubt I locked it if I did. Maybe I should cover myself up.

The footsteps echo down the hallway, pausing at each room. I really should cover myself up at the very least… Maybe just another minute of rest first. Forget it I'm laying on my stomach, they aren't gonna see anything.

By the volume of the footsteps I'm going to assume that that's Jason that just ran in. Hey can you like throw a sheet over me or something before Kat comes? Not that she's hasn't already seen what there is to see but it's just considered polite I think. "Tom." The single word is laced with immeasurable volumes of concern and alarm.

"Hi. We won."

"I'd hate to see the condition of the guys who lost." Haha. As I hear a female gasp and then begin to mutter a few choice words, I'm guessing Kat's here too. "Geez bro, maybe you should think about doubling up on the armor next time." I'll take it into consideration. Hissing as Jason's fingers graze my back, I really just wanna go back to sleep guys.

"Come on, sit up." No. Wait, why? Glancing up and seeing Kat holding a pair of black boxers and a black T-shirt in her hands, I don't see why they can't just let me lay here in pain like I want to do.

"You guys suck." Letting myself be helped up and dressed carefully, they've been here for all of two hours and already they're bossing me around. "Ow, come on, let me sleep, it's my birthday. Okay well two days before my birthday, but close enough."

"We know, what was that all about anyway?" What was what about? At my lost look, Jason gets up and flips on the TV. Really don't want to watch the highlights of the battle, bro. "Did you see…no, okay probably not, but that demonic woman was running her mouth saying how the Black Ranger was done for, scared the hell out of us."

Sitting up as Jason finds a channel re-playing the scene he was referring to, I frown as Elsa is in fact standing on a building rambling away about how I'm done for and her plan went off perfectly. Um, sorry to tell you but I'm still very much alive here.

"_So bow before me you sniveling, pathetic human. Perhaps if you give yourself up to my master now you'll live." Ew scary, especially coming from a Matrix reject. Okay she's actually looking around like I'm going to show up and give myself over to her. Yeah and I'm the one who's got the concussion._

_Huffing as I don't appear before her eyes, she places her hands on her hips and glares at the camera. "Fine, but you shall pay! Oh how you shall pay! We'll see just how brave and resistant you are tomorrow when you get your birthday wish." Huh?_

Exchanging shrugs with Jason and Kat I flop back onto my pillows and make a dismissive gesture. "She's nuts, we already knew this, turn it off."

Silencing the leather clad ditz, Jason returns to the bed side, giving me a small smile. "So this wasn't exactly how we had the day planned out." So I gathered. "So I guess you're not up for cruising the town huh?"

"Half the town will be shut down until tomorrow, they're not as easy going as Angel Grove was for some reason."

"Damn. Well want to show us this bat lair of yours?" Jase I can barely breath right now, really not in a tour giving mood. And thank you for smacking him Kat, I knew there was a reason you're my best female friend.

"We'll go show ourselves around and get some food. You rest." Yes mam. Snickering as I give her a solute, she drops a pillow on my head before dragging the reluctant Jason to the door. "Just give a holler if you need anything."

"Or a pain filled scream either one." Will do.

-ooooooo-

(Few hours later……)

Moaning and turning over on the bed, I don't know what is wrong with me tonight, I took the good stuff, my body should be so numb I could have open heart surgery preformed right now. So why am I still aching like I got hit by a truck?

Pulling the covers up further and closing my eyes again, I need to get some sleep. I have to go teach my class tomorrow. Man can't believe I'm even teaching to begin with. It's crazy this is the job I finally chose after all the trouble I had starting out in school.

-oooo-

(20 years ago)

"_Daddy?" Peeking into his room, and seeing him still up and reading in bed, I guess it's not so late after all. Good, maybe he won't make me go back to my room since I'm not waking him up._

_Looking up from his book and tilting his head, he gives me a smile. "Tommy, it's late, I put you to bed two hours ago kiddo." Oh, oops. "What is it Tommy? You have a bad dream?"_

_Nodding and looking down, I really don't wanna go back to my room. "I watched the scary clown movie when I was coloring today. Can I sleep with you tonight?" Stupid clowns, go around eating people and melting them with acid candy. Stupid babysitter for letting me watch it._

_Sighing and muttering something about finding a new sitter, he sets his book down before patting the bed. "Sure, come're." Well if you really want me to._

_Running over to the bed and letting him pick me up, I laugh a bit as he sets me down beside him. "Oh you are getting so big. Pretty soon you're going to be driving, bringing home girlfriends, going off the college, saving the world." Sure I will, whatever you say. Girlfriends? I already have friends that are girls._

"_Daddy." Giving him a look though at his driving and saving the world thing, I am not amused. I can't even get up on the bed myself without trouble not to mention I'm the smallest kid in my class. Stupid sickness._

"_What? It's true." Sure it is. I don't think Spiderman was as short as me when he was eight. Also I doubt he had trouble reading and holding things without shaking._

_Laying down and curling up into the soft covers, I think sometimes he forgets all the troubles I have. "Na uh, can't even run and play tag without getting tired and achy."_

"_Oh and like playing tag is going to be the deciding factor in you saving the world. Do you think Batman and Superman play tag? Noooo, well maybe, but not when saving the world." How do you know, have you ever asked them?_

_Pushing him playfully, I think he needs more grown up friends to hang around. He's watching too many cartoons. "You're silly."_

"_Thank you." Welcome._

_Not really wanting to go back to sleep yet, I pick up his book and hold it up. "Will you read me a story?" Not that I really wanna hear an adult story as they're usually boring, but it's better than nothing._

"_I already read you your story before I tucked you into bed two hours ago." Oh yeah. But I'm up again and technically being put to bed again so than shouldn't I get another story? Hm that probably won't work because he hasn't even gone to bed once yet. _

_Thinking it over and trying to find some way to get out of sleeping again so soon, I look around the room before spotting my excuse. He was reading a book so he seems to want a story before he sleeps too. So than I'll just read him one and than everyone gets a story and I get to stay up longer. "Can I read you a story?"_

"_You wanna read me a story?" Well I'd rather you read me one since that way wouldn't take nearly as long, but sure I don't mind reading you one. When I nod he thinks for a minute before finally putting his own book away and giving me an okay sign. "Alright, what story would you like to read me?"_

"_Um…" Well I hadn't thought that far ahead. Looking around again and knowing I'll never be able to read what he was reading, I wonder if I left any of my books in here. I don't wanna go back to my room by myself and find one. Who knows if those clowns are around. Darn it, I don't- yes! "That one." Pointing to the big blue book on his desk, I am so glad I don't have to go back to my room in the dark and find one._

"_Cat in the Hat, huh. Well now, how amazing is that that you knew that was the exact story I was hoping you'd read me?" I'm just good like that._

"_Really?" Crawling off the bed and retrieving the book, I am going to get through this book if it kills me. We've only had for like five years, you'd think I'd be able to get it by now. Sigh, but no, takes me forever to read it all the way and how stupid is that. While I'm trying to read this little kid book the other kids in class are reading chapter books like 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory', or 'Harriet the Spy'. I mean I know he'll read them to me if I just ask or help me read them, but it's not the same as doing it by myself._

"_Really." Reaching down and putting me back up on the bed, he gets us settled before opening up the book. "All comfortable?" Nodding, I settle down in his arms as he holds the book up so we can both see it. "Okay than read away."_

"_K." Flipping to the first page and starting out, I have to at least get through this part. I've been through it a million times. "The sun did not sh..shh shine. It was too wet too play. So we sat in the how..ho.. uh…help?" Man not even the first page!_

"_Sound it out with me okay?" Pointing to the stupid word he goes through each letter. "H-ou-se." Going sound by sound like him, I want to kick myself as I always get stuck on that and it's even in the picture! Sigh. Once I get it, he gives me a rewarding kiss on the head. "Good boy, you are getting very good at this you know." Yeah right. _

_Shrugging and really hating that word for messing me up again, I am so tired of being dumb. Okay so he will definitely never let me or anyone else call me dumb and wouldn't like that I thought it but it's true. He can call me special or talented or whatever he wants but I'm still laughed at by everyone else._

_Looking at me closely for a minute, he knows I don't believe him. Well how can I? I don't think I blame some of the kids for making fun of me in school, I'd make fun of me too at this rate. "Tommy you are. You're getting much much better. Do you remember when you couldn't even get through your ABCs? Or how about when we first got this book, huh? We couldn't get past the first few words and now you can get through the whole book with just a little help. I'm not even reading it for you, I'm just helping you remember how to sound a few tiny words out."_

"_I guess." Giving in when he gives me a stern look and says I am surely, I don't think there's much point arguing. He'll always think I'm special and smart, and while that really makes me feel better it still doesn't actually make me special or smart. Oh well. "Okay. The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play. So we sat in the h-ou-se all that cold, cold, wet day."_

_Continuing to read through the book, I make it to the Thing one, and Thing two part before closing it and giving up. That took forever and now I am sleepy. I heard the big clock in the livingroom chime two times, which means it's two in the morning. I'm sure that's a long time from when I came in and started this._

"_You getting tired, Tommy?" Yes. You're yawning too. I think he would have asked to go to sleep pretty soon anyways with how much he's yawning. When I nod, he takes the book from me gently and sets it by his on the night table. "Me too. Tell you what how about you finish reading this to me tomorrow, okay? I think it's time we both got some sleep now."_

"_K." Snuggling down into the covers again and curling up on him, I listen to his heart beat. "Night daddy, love you."_

_Giving me one more kiss on the head and a hug, he turns off the lamp and settles down too. "I love you too, kiddo. See you in the morning."_

-ooooo-

As a door slamming suddenly wakes me up, I really wish he'd be more quiet when he gets the paper in the morning. Oh well, up now. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I pull the covers up around me more, feeling a bit cold. Hey, these aren't my covers. Looking down at the black sheets and blankets, I frown as this is definitely not my bed, or my room. And where are my pajamas? I know I didn't go to bed only wearing this huge black T-shirt. "D-dad?"

Looking around the strange room and seeing the sun coming in through the window, it's clearly daytime, so where is he? Did he bring me here when I was sleeping? I don't remember going for a car ride. "Daddy?!"

Not liking this at all and suddenly having trouble breathing calmly, I wanna go home. Where am I? Whimpering and curling up against the pillows, I guess I'll just wait here until he comes back. Please let him come soon.

To be continued……….


	6. First Day Disasters

Summary – Tommy's first day as a child and yet Jason's the one near tears.

-o-

First Day Disasters

Jason

-o-

(Hayley's CyberSpace)

"Here you go, this'll wake you two up." Setting the cups of steaming liquid before us, Hayley is amazing. Anyone who can make coffee magically appear like that is my new best friend.

"Thanks. Two hours checking out the town and not one Starbucks. How do you people survive?" Taking the red cup before me as Kat takes her pink one, I smile absently as I realize the woman's done that on purpose. "You know a gold cup would have worked too."

Smirking and wiping the counter she nods. "I know, but what can I say, I'm a sucker for the originals. I still give Tommy a green cup every time. Drives him crazy." Oh she's good. Well of all the people for Tommy to let in on his secret and ask for help I think she was the right choice. She is definitely some how related to Billy I know it. "Speaking of which, where is he? He didn't come in this morning before opening to get his usual caffeine and bagel fix."

Shrugging and taking another drink, I'm guessing he decided sleeping in was more important. "Well he was pretty banged up after yesterday's fight. His jeep was still there when we left this morning and we figured he probably wanted to sleep in so we didn't go and wake him." I hope he's okay. I mean I know he'll be okay, his powers will help him heal fast enough, but still, it's been a long time since I've seen him so wounded. However he has definitely changed over the years. I can pinpoint the differences between his little sixteen year old self and his now twenty eight year old form.

Recalling how my rage had flared up at seeing his bruised and slashed body yesterday, I barely hold back from going out and killing Mercer. I know Mercer himself is different from his Mesagog personality, but still kill one and the other dies too since they're sharing a body. Can't say that isn't a tempting thought after seeing what he did to my best friend.

"Jase? Hey Jason." Nudging me Kat brings me out of my musings and back to the present. "You still with us?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Was just thinking how much I'd love to be in this color again and go teach those freaks a lesson. God the last time I saw him even close to that bad was when he was the Red Zeo Ranger and Gasket had gotten hold of him." And by that cringe she apparently remembers all too well. Took a week of extra treatment in the med bay to get him completely fixed up. Gasket got his in the end though.

"Yeah that was definitely brutal. On a lighter note though, you can definitely tell he's been training. He's slimmed back down from his Turbo Ranger days, but geez, I don't think there's an inch of fat on him." Okay stop drooling in your coffee, Kat. Besides I'm well aware of his physical perfection. Not too built up, still smaller than me, firm completely round butt, flawless definition in his thighs and arms…

"Jason you're drooling in your coffee." Looking too amused Hayley moves my cup to push her humorous jab. "You okay there?"

Shaking my head clear and pushing those thoughts aside I focus back on the present. "Fine, just um, plotting my revenge on Mercer or Mesagog or whoever the hell he finally decides to be.

"Sure you were." What's that mean? Before I can ask however the topic is changed as Hayley turns back to Kat. "So are you going to make the cake? Or did you want me to buy it? I know the kids won't care either way, but Tommy did mention you made some cakes for charity events back in Angel Grove a few times and they rocked." They did. She can do some amazing stuff with boxed cake mix.

"Planned on making it. I'll make it here since you have the bigger area and it'll keep certain people from eating all the icing before I get it on. Just need to know the final head count." Hey why did you look at me when you said that icing thing? I don't eat the icing. Okay, well I don't eat as much of it as Tommy. He's the one that piped it into his mouth during the carnival not me.

"Let's see, well there's me, you, Jason, Kim, Adam, Jason's parents, Connor, Kira, Ethan…" Hm, we're going to have a fairly decent sized party here. Thinking over the list once more, Hayley drums her fingers on the counter. I think you forgot someone.

Smirking and sharing a look with Kat, we shake our heads. "Forgetting someone?" Like say perhaps the birthday boy?

"Don't think so." Counting them off again, she is clearly over worked running this café and being Tommy's technician and friend. Well no worries, I think she needs a day to relax as bad as Tommy, we'll handle the decorations and food and she can just kick back with him. They both deserve a day off.

Bursting through the doors of the place, the three Rangers dash over to us, clearly skipping school as this place doesn't open until three and it's only eleven now. "Guys it's Dr. O."

"Oh, oops right, and Tommy." Laughing with us and shaking her head, she sighs. "I need a vacation. Hey shouldn't you three still be in school? You know Tommy's going to be ticked off if you keep skipping out to come here for lunch every day. It makes you late getting back."

Stopping and catching her breath Kira looks at us like we've lost it. "What? No, Dr. O, he wasn't in school today." What? Okay now you've got our attention.

All of us looking at her and the two boys who are still panting, we try to keep calm. "What?"

Taking over, Conner steps up looking just as worried as the rocker girl. "He didn't show up, principle Randal was ranting about firing him if this kept up. We tried to call the house on our break but no one answered." Okay, okay calm down. Just calm down and think here. You are not an irrational teenager anymore, you know overreacting and jumping to conclusions does not get results.

"Well Tommy was hurt fairly bad in the battle yesterday guys. There's a good chance he just decided to stay in bed today and recover." Though that's really not Tommy's style. True he was a pain in the ass to get up on school mornings back in Angel Grove, but he never skipped unless he was in battle. I know he probably wouldn't start now. "We went out shopping and looking over the town this morning, but we didn't go to wake him figuring at the least he'd want to sleep in." Starting to wonder if that was a mistake.

"Well if he did just need to stay home he would have called in. It's not like him not to." At Hayley's nod, I feel my concern spike another level. "The only reason we stopped here first is because it was on the way and like I said no one answered at the house."

Grabbing my leather jacket off the back of the chair, I head for the door as the kids and Kat are right on my heals. "Let's go."

-ooooo-

(10 min. later, Oliver residence)

Pulling my Mustang to a stop in his gravel parking area beside the house, I don't know whether to be relieved or not when I see his jeep's right where it was this morning. Well at least we know he didn't attempt to go somewhere and got in an accident. That's a plus. "Well his jeep's still here."

Pulling his red convertible up beside me, Conner hops out, Ethan and Kira right beside him. "Well jeep's still here. So I guess the big question is, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" What are you my son? Okay squash that thought right now Jason.

Heading up to the house and finding the door still locked like we'd left it this morning, I dig for the extra key he'd given us yesterday. "Damn it, Kat do you have the spare key?"

"We got it." Removing her key from the lock Kira leads the way in. Okay why does she have a key? Wait, there are two house keys on Conner's chain too. And Ethan is putting one back in his pocket. Why do these kids have their own keys and I don't?

As if reading my mind, Kat leans over out of the kids range of hearing. "You live in New York, Jase. Why would you need a permanent house key? Especially since you've never been here before and won't be here for long."

Pushing down the small stick of pain that seems to bring, I force myself into leader mood and avoid looking at Kat's imploring gaze. "You three go check the lair. Kat check down here. I'll check his room." Heading towards the stairs I don't know when Kat became so insightful.

Knocking on the still closed bedroom door, I push Kat's comments out of my mind. Okay so number of things I've repressed in the past thirty minutes. Hmm, admiration of my friend's physic, Kat's psychic knowledge that I felt maybe just a tiny bit jealous for not having a key of my own even though technically that's my fault, fear Tommy is dead. Right back to the present and immediate problem. "Tommy?"

Getting no response, I heave a sigh and head in, relieved to not see blood staining the walls or floor. Always a good sign. Of course I also don't see my friend. Unless that too small, shaking bundle on the bed happens to be him.

Frowning and entering fully, I still keep cautious and search the room for any signs of hidden danger. Old habits die hard. Approaching the bed when I'm sure it's clear, I look closer at the curled up adolescent curiously. "Tommy?" Please say no. Please say no.

Hearing me for the first time it seems, the little boy stops sobbing and looks up, showing me teary eyes and his wet face. Don't be Tommy. Don't be Tommy. Sniffling and curling up more against the head board as he clearly does not recognize me, it's Tommy. I know it is.

Moving slowly and carefully so as not to scare him I sit down on the bed lost for what to do now. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's not him. Picking up an article of clothing that'd fallen to the floor it takes me a minute to realize these are the black boxers he was dressed in yesterday. Along with the black shirt that is now hanging off of the child.

Tossing the underwear back on the floor I hold up my hands in a soothing manner. "Hey kiddo, it's alright, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just looking for my friend. What's your name?"

Taking a few sharp and bad breathes the puppy-eyed child is going to say it. I know he's going to. "T-Tommy."

Sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose, need an Aspirin. "That's a nice name, my friend's name is Tommy too. Why are you crying? Do you know where you are? Or what my name is?"

Shaking his head smally and building up fresh tears, if he starts sobbing and heaving again I'm going to drive over to Mercer's and start cutting off body parts. Human or lizard form, not caring right now. "I-I want my dad-daddy."

"Oh boy." He's crying, what am I supposed to do here? Where is Kat? She's the child expert. Okay, okay, no problem. I'll just get him to Kat and then she can do whatever it is she does with sobbing kids at the hospital. "Um…okay, okay, shhh. It's going to be alright. You're daddy isn't here, but my friend is and she'll know what to do to fix this. Okay?"

Suddenly getting a new spark of life, he lets out an ear piercing wail. "I want my daddy!" Okay forget diplomacy, grab him and take him to Kat.

Standing and going to pick the still screaming and howling boy up, I barely get him in my arms before he starts trying to kick and hit me. "Okay come here we'll go find- Tommy stop struggling I'm going to take you to Kat and she'll- damn it Tom sto-ow!" Dropping him back on the bed as he's just managed to kick me in the worst place possible, I drop to my knees trying to breath. That little son of a bitch. Oh my god, oh god, oh god, no more, please no more pain.

"No! Don't touch me! I want my daddy!" Curling back up by the pillows and headboard, he continues to scream for his father as I lay dying on the floor. Ice, I have to get ice. Kat come on already! Someone hear this kid screaming so I can get help here before I black out.

"What's going on in here?" Finally! Rushing into the room, the three Rangers right behind her, Kat hurries over to me, once again asking what happened.

"He kicked me." Grinding my teeth together and trying to breath through the pain, I know no amount of meditation and calming exercises is going to ease this away. Ice people!

Looking lost for a minute, she finally turns to the still crying, but now much more quiet child on the bed. "Jason what on Earth… Tommy?" Yep. "Oh my god." I know, but I need help first here Kat. Then we can worry about what happened to our friend. Our friend who's getting his butt kicked for this when he's back to normal.

"Kat I need-"

"You are so adorable!" What?! Making soothing noises and sitting down beside him, she reaches out and begins gently stroking his messy hair. "Oh sweety why are you crying?"

Sniffling and pointing to me, he better not be seriously blaming me for this.

"Oh poor thing. Did the mean man scare you?" What?! This is mutiny! I'm the one with the serious injury here. He technically attacked me. "Oh it's okay. He didn't mean to. Come here." That's it, I've officially entered the Twilight Zone. Okay maybe she's overlooking the fact the oh-so-adorable one just possibly rendered me unable to bare children.

"Yeah, adorable as a snake." Moaning as Ethan and Conner finally come out of their shock and help me up, I really need some ice guys. I mean at least the pain's subsiding to just a mind numbing agony now, but still.

"Oh you are so cute. He's so cute." Coming up beside Kat, now apparently over her own astonishment, Kira seems just as taken in by the tike as the former Pink Ranger. Must be a female thing. He kicked me in the crotch. That's not cute ladies.

Before I can manage a protest though, Kat quickly cuts me off as if once again reading my mind. "Jason shut up, he's the most precious thing I've ever seen." Great well than let's just forget about the fact he's supposed to be twenty eight then shall we? Sure we'll just keep the cute little tike as is and I'll just start wearing a cup on a regular basis.

"What on Earth happened to him? Do you think he even knows who we are?" Finally someone's asking the right questions.

Shrugging and sitting the little boy on the edge of the bed, Kat crotches down in front him, so she's on his level. "Tommy, do you remember who I am? I'm Katherine. Kitty Kat remember?" By that look I'm guessing not. So much for him telling us what happened than.

"You don't look like a cat." Hugging the covers tighter, he is definitely not going to be a help in figuring this out.

"Oh my god he's so cute!"

"That's great Kira, but maybe we should focus on why he's suddenly oh so cute and five years old." Leave it to the Red Rangers to be the voices of reason. Starting to like Conner more and more here.

Suddenly huffing and sitting up straighter, the child gives us a glare. "I am not five, I'm seven! And I'm going to be eight tomorrow so there." Oh boy.

"What do we do?" Good question. Don't suppose the fact you're in blue means you're anything like Billy?

"Well first thing's first, I say we get him something to eat as he's apparently been up here all morning starving and crying. You want to go with me into the kitchen and get some breakfast? I can hear your stomach growling from here." Well, why not. Not like we have anything else to go on at the moment.

Nodding smally and giving a sniffle, Tommy holds his arms out to her, apparently not having a problem with her carrying him. Exactly what is his problem with me than? I tried to carry him and geez if his little world didn't just end at that. However the pretty blonde female wants to carry him and suddenly all is well.

"I'm not sure I can carry you. How about if Ja…Conner gives you a ride down to the kitchen huh?" Yeah you better not say Jason.

Looking between her and the nodding Red Ranger, Tommy reluctantly relents and climbs onto the teenager's back without fuss. That's not fair at all. Wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, Tommy looks the definition of pitifully adorable in his small form, black shirt now coming down to cover him to his knees and shaggy, once again brown hair a mess. Well this isn't exactly how I had the day planned out. Should we get him some clothes?

"Come on." Pulling me after them, Kira and Kat are going to be good friends I can see that now. Hey ladies, you know technically he's not injured here, I am. Little sympathy and cuddling my way, huh?

Following the girls downstairs I hang back a bit as Kat briskly heads through the livingroom and into the kitchen just as Conner sets Tommy at the table where he barely sits tall enough to reach it comfortably.

"So, now what did you want to eat, Tommy? Oatmeal?" At Tommy's firm head shake no, Kat snickers as if knowing perfectly well he wouldn't eat that. Come to think of it I don't know what he'd eat. I don't think bagels and coffee was his breakfast of choice as a child. "No huh, well how about some fried eggs and toast, yummy stuff."

Shaking his head again and making a face, Tommy suddenly points to the cabinet where the cereal can be seen. "Can I have Coco Puffs?" Why does he have that anyway? Oh wait, by Ethan's flushed look apparently the kids drop by for snacks. Well that explains the gummy bears.

"Coco Puffs, you're sure now?" When the boy nods sternly, Kat shrugs as if giving up. Okay starting to see why she's moving up so fast in her hospital work. "Sure you don't want some liver and onions to go with it?" Laughing when the boy exclaims a very distasteful 'ew!' and shakes his head feverishly, she's growing far too attached to his younger form here.

"Is that a yes?"

"Kitty Kat noooo. Please, I want Coco Puffs." Giving her pleading, but insisting eyes, Tommy reaches for the cereal box, finally smiling happily when Kat hands it over and goes to get him a bowl and spoon.

Watching the exchange between the two, Conner and Ethan are clearly stunned at how easily Kat is handling their now young mentor. Yeah I was right there too, but now I'm starting to recall just what Kat's internship involved along with her charity work with children. "How'd she do that?"

"She's just good like that." Watching silently to see what else will occur, I only move forward a bit as the child climbs out of his chair when Kat begins hunting for a bowl, her back to him.

"Um, Kat." Pointing to Tommy as he pads to the fridge. I watch for a moment as he clearly has a bit of trouble trying to open the door with his fairly small muscles, but finally manages it and reaches for the jug of milk.

"Oh sweety, no, wait." Catching him before he can pull the gallon down on his head, Kat quickly dashes over to him and takes hold of it.

"I want to help." The boy responds reasonably, as clearly he hadn't really considered that since the fridge was so hard to open he might not be able to hold the large gallon of liquid effectively.

"I know, but I want to make you breakfast because you're so sweet and look a little tired." Nudging him back to the table, she really is good as her excuse works and she doesn't have to actually hurt his feelings by informing him of the mess we all know he would have made.

"Oh, okay." Sitting back down and finding that reasonable, he watches closely as Kat pours his breakfast before getting a cup of orange juice for herself. Digging into his food, it is painfully clear he's going to be in need of some cleaning up once finished. Watching as his hand is shaking slightly, causing him to spill drops of milk onto himself and the table through each bite that can't be a good sign.

Noting this too, Kat exchanges a worried look with me. "Tommy does you're hand always shake like that?" It sure didn't when he was sixteen. Maybe it has something to do with how small he is. He definitely doesn't look seven, well almost eight.

"Yes, but it goes away." And how do you know that?

Apparently not the only one noting that statement, Kira has a seat next to him, before getting his attention. "Tommy, how do you know it goes away?" Does he remember something? Maybe there is hope he can help us figure out just what happened to him here.

Frowning and suddenly becoming aware of what he'd said himself the boy shrugs smally. "I don't know, my daddy says it'll go away when I get older." At this his mind seems to rapidly dismiss the oddness of his previous statement and refocus back to his childhood priorities. "Where's my daddy?"

"Um, he's on a trip. He asked us to watch you." Well I suppose that's better than the truth. Wow, this would be right about the time when his dad died actually. Okay suddenly pretty glad he's only eight right now as another year tacked on would have resulted in one seriously depressed and heartbroken child.

"Oh." Seeming satisfied that that explains his strange surroundings and us, he continues eating enthusiastically for a few more minutes. Finally getting more food on him I think than in him. He is definitely going to need to be cleaned up and by his expression knows it too. Looking down at his messy shirt, he glances back up giving the girls puppy eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry, it's not your fault, you just, uh, you haven't finished growing yet." Grabbing a paper towel and dabbing some of the milk off him, Kat sets a fresh one down by his bowel, clearly trying to figure out just what's wrong with him.

Tapping his head with his finger he seems to try to get his mass of muddled thoughts to work with him for a moment, but I guess this isn't going to happen by his defeated look. "In my head." When we all give him curious looks, he tries again. "The troubles aren't just growing stuff, it's in my head too. You know a brain con…con..thing." He has a mental condition? I never knew that. Why didn't he tell me that?

Smiling softly as she gets the jest of it, Kat nods. "A brain condition?" At his relieved nod, she's begins thinking over some of the more common conditions that would cause his specific problems. "Are there any other problems you have besides the small shakes and you being so very adorable and a tab small for your age?"

Licking his lips and trying to think, he finally gives an answer hesitantly. "I fall lots and um, sometimes cry a lot. I forget things, and um, well iavccidents." What? Lost as to what he's muttered at the end, I join the group at the table, now a bit calmer as the pain has eased off a tad more.

"What was that last part?"

Swallow and playing with his spoon, he turns red before clearing his throat. "Have accidents sometimes." Okay well he was always accident prone so I don't see wh…oohh those kind of accidents.

"It's okay, sweety. You're small for your age, I'm sure once you get bigger those'll stop and so will the shaking. You just have to be patient." Yeah, he can be patient, we however need to figure out what happened to him now.

As Kat seems to have eased some of his worry, Kira gently tilts his now nearly empty cereal bowl, before smiling. "How's that cereal, you getting enough to eat?"

Nodding and taking another bite of the chocolate cereal, he quickly wipes up the spilled extra that has gotten onto the table.

Shaking my head I give Kat a small, but slightly amused smile. "He's gonna need a bath after this."

"Yep, and make sure you wash his hair really well while you're at it." What?

To be continued……….


	7. Secrets

Authors notes/Thanks – Thanks to all who read and reviewed last time I didn't get any answered due to the family ER. Unfortunately said ER isn't over yet it's just at a sort of stand still waiting point now. So chances are I'll be taking off for a few more days again sometime in the near future, but for the time being I'm back and updating.

Summary – Something's wrong in Jason's life and it's not just Tommy's second childhood.

-o-

Secrets

Jason

-o-

Groaning and laying my head on the table, I can't believe she's playing the 'he's a male and I'm not' card. "So you think he'll appreciate me seeing what there is to see more? Besides who said he even needed someone to give him a bath?"

Shaking her head and giving me a 'watch this' look, Kat turns back to the tike calmly and surely. "Tommy, do you take baths by yourself or does your dad help you?"

"He helps me. I slip trying to get out some times, and once I feel asleep and the water was all cold when I woke up and I got sick from it. Makes my arms tired to keep them up and wash my hair too." Should we take him to a doctor or something? We really need his medical information here because what if this condition is something he needs medicine for or I don't know certain care.

Crouching down beside him, I bring his focus away from his breakfast and to me for a minute. "You have quite a few troubles don't you, kiddo? What does your dad do to take care of you? Like how does a normal day go? You go to school? Do you get schooled at home? Do you need medicine for some of the problems?" I need to know. If he gets sick or worse before we find a way to fix him I'll never forgive myself.

Shrugging and playing with his spoon, Tommy nods smally at this. "I can't do things right. I go to school, but the teachers yell at me cuz I'm stupid and can't do anything right like they say. Then sometimes when my daddy has to go on trips I have to stay with other people, and one time I stayed with my aunt Joyce and her boyfriend and they were mean to me. I didn't mean to break stuff. And I can't help not being strong and good at running. The doctors wanted me to take all kinds of stuff and they hurt me a lot when I was little, but my daddy finally said it was enough and they weren't helping as much as scaring me so he said I didn't have to go back unless I wanted when I was older." Sniffling and tearing up, he looks down at his empty bowl trying to execute some control over himself, but failing rather miserably.

Beating me to it, Kat quickly picks him up, rocking him in her arms. "You are not stupid, you're a very special and sweet boy, and they're just mean and stupid people for making you feel bad. You're so special and smart, you just have to be patient and let the rest of you catch up to oh-so smart boy you are inside."

Sniffling and wiping at his eyes he nods smally and lays his head on her shoulder, apparently feeling a bit better at the soft and encouraging words. "But after that time with my aunt and my daddy came home from his trip and got me I told him what happened. I told him I was sorry for being trouble but she scared me and he promised he'd make sure if he ever had to go on a trip again he'd find really really nice people to look after me. Are you guys going to watch me? How come my daddy didn't tell me goodbye before he brought me here?"

"Well…" Looking to me for help, she's apparently stuck at a crossroads. Do we try and bring forth some memories that are possibly just buried in his head, or do we go along fully with this child thing and just make him happy until we can fix it.

"Um, well Tommy, your dad, uh, he…He had an emergency." I know, I know, but come on look at those eyes, how do I tell that nearly sickeningly cute child that his dad is dead and he's not really seven going on eight? "He had to go very quickly to help a friend across seas and he told us to tell you that he loves you very much and he'll bring you back a special present because he didn't get to say goodbye to you properly."

"Really?"

All of us exchanging looks, we all nod quickly and force smiles. "Really."

Seeming that the sharing time is coming to a close for now, Kat sets him back down and picks up his empty bowl placing it in the sink. "Did you get enough to eat? Would you like some juice or toast too?" When he shake his head no and says he's full, Kat nods before taking his no doubt sticky hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going now?" Looking around at the objects and pictures decorating the livingroom and hall, the boy seems fascinated by the interesting objects he's collected over the years. Too bad he can't remember what they are or where he got them.

"We're going to get you all cleaned up and ready for your party tomorrow, and Kira, Conner, and Ethan are going to go back to school before they get in even more trouble than they already are." Giving the three teens a stern no-nonsense look, Kat could definitely be leading her own Ranger team.

"Party?"

"Yes, after all it is your birthday tomorrow right?" When he nods she goes on happily. "So than we have to have a party to celebrate. With cake, and presents, and apparently now age appropriate games." Well there goes X-rated movie trivia.

Looking over her shoulder at me and the three still concerned Rangers, he points to us sternly. "They're going to be at my party? I want them to be there. Will you be there?" Okay once more thinking this little spell or whatever hasn't completely erased his mind back to eight, but rather maybe just repressed his later years of knowledge and experience. I mean why else would he be so insistent that we, especially the three mostly silent teens come to his party?

"Of course we will." Smiling and nudging her friends, Kira gets nods from both of the boys.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it for anything…although we might have get slightly more age appropriate presents now too." Shrugging and looking to Ethan and Kira to see if they want to have a go or not, Conner backs up a bit and checks his watch. "Well we'll see you guys later than. Um, we'll fill Hayley in on what happened after school and I guess leave him in your…capable hands." Okay you three we are his friends you know. Are you really worried we won't take the best care of him?

"He'll be fine guys, don't worry. If it makes you feel even better I do work with children at a hospital remember?" At their nods, she makes a dismissive gesture. "Then I think I can take care of a perfectly healthy and normal little boy. Right Tommy?"

Looking very happy that she called him healthy and normal, Tommy nods enthusiastically. "Yes, we'll be fine. Daddy left you instructions and stuff right?" Instructions? See okay now worrying again because what if he is allergic to something that we don't know about or needs something. There's too many things that could happen here without knowing what's wrong with him. And considering he didn't even really tell us he had this sort of condition as a child who knows what other troubles we're clueless on.

"Oh you know what, he did, but he also said that you'd know what you needed best. So if we forget anything like something you might not like to eat, or that might make you sick, or upset you we need you to tell us right away alright?" God she's good. Smiling when the boy nods, Kat turns back to us. "Now you three, school, then Hayley's, we'll need her help trying to figure this out. Jason we need to talk." I know that tone, nothing good is going to result from it in my favor anyway. Well at least on the bright side I can walk normally again.

"Alright, well see you guys later then. Bye D- Um, Tommy." Waving and leading them out, Kira still looks a bit worried. He must really mean a lot to her. I know he told me he looked after them and she seemed to have a sort of child/parental attachment to him. I guess with her dad bailing on her when she was seven and her mom working all the time it makes sense. Still, I don't think even he knows how attached she'd become to him by the sadness in her eyes. Sigh, she losses one father at seven, now might loss her father figure and friend at seventeen, poor kid.

Catching me eye when I turn back to her, Kat nods smally. "I know, I saw her eyes. I'll talk to her."

Looking back towards the hall as the door closes and they head off I shake my head. "No, I will. It wouldn't be the same. At least if I try it'll be close. I'll talk to her tonight and see if I can't ease her worry a bit." I hope I can. Running a hand through my hair and suddenly recalling that Tommy is still here and has been very quiet, I try to focus back on the present matter at hand. I can't help Kira if I don't make sure Tommy's taken care of first. "Alright, so they're off to school and you've eaten, so I guess it's time to get you cleaned up and- oh crap."

"Jason, language if you please." Looking at me sternly and apparently not wanting the 'innocent' boy hearing swear words, she is really getting into this mother thing.

Rolling my eyes and recalling just what colorful language Tommy had in fact rubbed off on the rest of us in his earlier days, I give her a look right back. Come on do you remember what he did every time we forced him to go to the med bay? We couldn't get an IV in him without a string of decorative and descriptive words being thrown at the needle. Oh well, I guess I sort of see her point. Still though, she doesn't see mine. "What is he gonna wear?"

As Kat opens her mouth to answer, she promptly shuts it again as she grasps what the trouble is. "Crap."

Snickering, but refraining from commenting, I check my watch. We could take him to the mall, but I don't know, that is sort of inviting trouble isn't it? "We need to find something here for him to wear until we can get him something his own size. We don't know how long this is going to, er, how long we'll be watching him, and until we figure it out I don't know if we should go crazy and get a ton of kid's clothes."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, I guess we could just grab another shirt from his room and let him wear that until we talk to Hayley and find out what the situation is. I mean, it covers him down to his knees and I'm sure he has other T-shirts that are now just as long on him." Yeah, he'll at least be covered for the time being and kids like to be out of clothes more than in them right? When I was ten I practically lived in my swim suit.

Gazing up at us and listening to the conversation, Tommy frowns a bit before tugging on Kat's sleeve. "I don't have anything on under it though, what if someone sees. I don't wanna walk around with nothing covering me but too big clothes. It might fall off, or wind might blow it up, or someone might be mean and pull it up or down." Seeming dead serious, the boy is obviously not happy about going clothes shopping in his current type of wardrobe. So much for my theory.

"Alright, well we'll figure something out, Tommy. Tell you what I'll go look around and see if I can't find something that'll fit you until we go get you some new stuff, while Jason gets you all cleaned up, alright?"

Looking between us again, he slowly shakes his head. Why doesn't he like me?! Pulling Kat down to his level and leaning into her ear he apparently figures I can't hear his whispering. "Maybe you should show him how to do it so he knows. I don't think he's quiet as…um, well, good with kids like you."

Looking stunned and then growling at the laughing Kat, I can't believe this. "He doesn't even remember me and he's still insulting me."

"See, he is a genius." Oh haha Kat. "Alright I'll teach Jason." I know how to give a kid a bath you guys. Well, okay so I had that one little mishap with my cousin over flowing the tub when I babysat him once, but I had to go pay the pizza guy.

Entering the bathroom and waiting patiently for instructions, he seems a little disappointed about something. "Um, can I have a toy? Didn't my daddy bring my toys and stuff too?" Okay how many lies have we told him now? I'm starting to feel bad here.

"Well like we said he had to leave so fast, but it's okay because we're going to get you all kinds of fun new toys and coloring books and such. Okay?" So much for that new motorcycle.

Looking pleased with this promise, he nods. "Okay. Um can you wait on the bath for a minute, I uh, I have to go to the bathroom." Suddenly realizing he hadn't gone since he'd gotten up, and probably hadn't this morning either by the state he was in when I found him I'm not surprised he has to go.

"Alright well Jason and I will go try to find you a toy and you go ahead and go to the bathroom. We'll be back in a minute to help with the bath alright?" I have a feeling she mostly just wants to take this time to tell me what's on her mind. Still though it works.

"K."

Heading out of the room and closing the door most of the way to give him privacy, but also hear if he calls for us, we head back to his bedroom looking around for something that could be used as a toy.

"So what's up, Kat? I mean besides the fact our best friend is now three feet shorter than he was yesterday and thinks he's seven."

"What are we going to do? I mean seriously in the long run. If we can't find some way to get him back to his normal self in the next three days what will do? I have to go back to work or I'll loss my credit hours and a year worth of training and work will be for nothing. Not to mention I made a commitment to those kids, they didn't even want me to leave for this trip. I have to be back. And while, yes I love Tommy and will do whatever I can to help, I can't take him with me or stay here past Saturday. I wouldn't be able to watch him there and again can't just abandon a hospital full of children with cancer no matter how much I'd love to stay here and play house." I don't like where this is going. I mean seriously, I know she's completely right on, but I don't like what that means for me.

"You want me here." At her nod, I shake my head. "Now wait. You have obligations and so do I. What do you expect me to do tell my bosses? I have to take a sabbatical to care for my Power Ranger friend who's been turned into a child?"

"Oh Jason for hell's sake you hate your job and we both know it so spare me." I'm serious is she psychic or what? "Jason I am not even going to get into why I think you left us and Tommy back in Angel Grove. I am not going to tell you what I think your problems are, because we don't have that sort of time. And I am not going to tell you how during the whole drive here I saw how completely and utterly miserable you were inside." Gee thanks.

Taking a breath she composes herself and stares at me dead on. "However I am going to tell you that if you leave for New York and abandon Tommy here, you will be more miserable than you were before. You didn't come here just for his birthday and we both know it. So why don't you tell me right now why after all these years you finally decided that hey, it's time to take a trip to see Tommy." Arms crossed she gives me a heated look that seems to have something more to it than she's sharing.

Debating on what to tell her and torn between being outraged by her accusations or impressed with her insight, I finally go for option three. Sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, I give her a defeated look. "I messed up my life, Kat."

To be continued…….


	8. Playing with Fire

Author's notes – Okay while I adore you all who give me your views on parts and such, even if they're how you didn't like said part, I do have one type of 'review' that I do not want to see anymore of. This would be the comments such as 'no gay Jase/Tommy stuff or I stop reading', 'why would you make him gay?', 'it'd be really good if you hadn't made them gay', 'ew they were not gay yer gross', etc.

I've seen it pop up at least once or twice from various people for my other stories and now on this one, this is it, I'm drawing the line as this is my 16th story. If you don't like them gay or bisexual, don't read it okay? I make them bi or gay because I want to. I'm sick of the hordes of Kim/Tommy reunion fics, and Kat bashing fics out there, but you don't see me leaving whiney little comments on those stories saying 'hello Kim dumped him' or 'you suck for being mean to Kat', do you? No I don't do that. So grow up and stop doing it to me where Tommy and Jason's sexuality is concerned.

Summary – Why did Jason really come to see Tommy?

-o-

Playing with Fire

Jason

-o-

"I'm not miserable because I hate my job." When she opens her mouth to protest I hold up a hand. "Let me finish. It's not the job I hate, I really don't care either way about it. It's something to do and it results in me being able to keep busy and buy new motorcycles."

"But?"

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to tell Tommy. I was supposed to turn to him and have him kick me in the ass and make me realize that I had to get out. Well Kat's wearing boots, I guess that's going to have to be good enough. "I didn't get promoted so fast because of my ideas or because I was some big financial master that saved the company millions."

Crouching down in front of me, she gives me an even look. "Don't take this the wrong way Jase, but I can't say I'm surprised." Gee thanks. "Jason, you're an amazingly smart and talented guy, you were Zordon's first chosen, but finances, member of the board of directors in just two years with only a basic degree in business. Come on, I'm not that blonde." Yeah well Tommy bought it. Or did he? Now she's made me all paranoid. "What happened Jason?"

"You know how they say pretty women no matter how intelligent they may be sleep their way to the top?" Okay don't look like that, I don't say that, I happen to know a lot of women who are about fifty times more intelligent than jerks that do say that. "Well I guess just like it doesn't apply to smart women, it does sometimes happen to dumb guys."

"Oh Jase." Yeah. Sitting down on the floor she remains silent for a minute before beginning very carefully it seems. "Alright well, this definitely isn't the time to launch into what all happened as we have a kid in the next room no doubt waiting on us, but I think you clearly need to talk about this and get it out. I'll gladly listen to whatever you wanna share and try and help, but Jason I just…I have to ask one thing and I really need an honest answer." Was it my idea? Well Kat, I can honestly tell you that the situation is about as boarder line to rape as it can get. Man what was I thinking.

"Okay."

"Does this have anything to do with your suddenly desire to come here after all this time?" Damn it. Can't you just ask the other one. The one were I'm not sounding like the completely horrible guy and partly the victim?

Heaving a sigh and rubbing my head, I might as well tell her. Obviously she's the only help I have now thanks to Mesagog. "Yes. I thought…I don't know what I thought. Two weeks ago my boss, the big queen of the world and company herself, told me to be at her place at five so I could get dressed in the tux she got for me and go with her to some party. Before then it was, I tried to tell myself that it was okay and it was like how you and Tommy were."

"Tommy and I did not use each other Jason. I didn't make Tommy have sex with me for his position as leader." Okay calm down, I never said or thought that. You got it backwards.

"No, no, I know. I know you two were just close and loved each other and the intimacy between you guys was just an extension of your friendship. So I tried to tell myself that what I was doing, that it was like that because we were friends to a degree. It made it seem not so wrong and horrible. I mean we had coffee, and lunch, and dinner on occasion. We went to the theater and a few times just sat around and talked."

"So what happened to change it enough for you to realize it wasn't how you pretended it to be?" You got a year?

"When I got to her place for the party she was rushed and ticked off about something with work. She bitched at me for twenty minutes while I changed into this way too tight tux. I told her I didn't feel right and she basically told me she didn't care. She said that I was her little pet to prance around and show off and don't forget it. I was stunned. I never honestly thought she saw it like that. Not to that extreme. I thought at the least I meant something to her, mattered in some way. I told her I was done with it. Said she could find herself a new 'pet' to prance around for her snotty friends. She said I do and I can kiss my lovely job good bye. I told her where to shove said job and left."

Suddenly laughing and giving me a swat on the leg, I guess I should have known she'd get a kick out of that. "You should be proud of yourself Jason. Okay you made a bad call, it happens, the important thing is you didn't make any more by staying when she showed her fangs." Wish I felt as good about it as you.

"Yeah well that's the thing. She won't fire me because she's afraid the rumors will fly or maybe my morals will take a dive and I'll take her down with me. So basically I still have my job but…"

"But it's a matter of which matters more to you." Bingo.

"I really did come here to see Tommy. I mean, I've wanted to before, but every time I tried I just, I knew he'd know. I knew I'd tell him. So I stayed away. I mean I already messed up before this and then he finally gives me a second or third chance after our Red Ranger mission and I figured one more screw up and I'd exceeded my limit. I guess after that last time I figured that what the hell. He'd find out, or get it out of me and worst case scenario give me a good strong kick in the ass. Of course that sort of changed when he turned into a seven year old."

Nodding and thankfully not lecturing me and making it worse, she takes a minute before starting again. "Well I'm not you Jason, I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you this; Tommy has his own problems, present age aside. You don't know a lot of the things I do about him and I can honestly tell you that in my opinion, if this was part of your original reason for coming here, you should go thank Mesagog."

Watching her stand, I follow her up and give a lost look. "What do you mean?"

"If you had come here and all this had been broken out to Tommy instead of me, you would have hurt him so much more than you'll ever know. Be thankful you got a second chance. Look, it's your call Jason. I can't make you stay and if you don't want to stay and mentor those kids and protect Tommy while he's in this state than please don't. I'll find someone else, Kim, or your folks, Hayley, whoever."

"I don't know what to do. I want to stay, that's not the problem. The problem is what happens because of it. If I stay here what will I do when he's himself again? The thought of getting to be here in this town that's so much like home. To get to spend time with him again even if he's a child right now. To be part of a Ranger team at least to a degree. It's what I wanted since I left Angel Grove. I don't know if I can handle getting a taste of that and then losing it when he's his normal self again."

"Who says you'll lose it?" Moving to the door and giving me a small and slightly sad smile, I wish I knew what she's hiding. What does she know about him that I don't? "You're my friend Jason, I love you, I always will, but sometimes dear boy you are truly blind to what's right in front of your face."

Standing still for more than a minute and taking in all that's just been said, I don't know what to do or feel. Did she lecture me or help me? Damn it. Finally going after her, I head to the bathroom set on finding out what she knows and what she sees that I don't.

"You were gone a long time."

Stopping as the small voice is heard along with the water filling the tub, I wait off to the side of the door, suddenly not so confident and sure about marching in there and demanding insight that she clearly thinks I haven't earned.

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't find any bath toys. We'll have to get you some when we go to get clothes. Think you can have this bath without anything to play with and not be too bored?" See she knows how to take care of kids, not me. I'd probably just drop him on his head or feed him something he's allergic too. I can't even handle my own life what makes her think I can handle someone else's? What makes me think I can handle someone else's?

Glancing in to see her cut the water and help him out of the messy shirt and into the tub, I shake my head. What am I supposed to do? I mean he doesn't even like me right now. What if I get mad at him, or what if he kicks me again? What if I hurt him?

"Kat, where did Jason go? I thought you were gonna teach him about giving baths." I thought you didn't trust me to give you a bath. "Did he leave? Is that why you were gone so long?"

Wetting his hair and casually avoiding his eyes, she sighs smally. "He didn't leave. He's just thinking." Much more thinking and I'm going to go crazy.

Looking at her curiously he tilts his head to the side a bit to let her wash his neck. "Bout what?" Oh nothing much, you, me, my hundreds of bad choices that have piled up over the years. God, why did I leave Angel Grove. Did I really think I'd be happier in New York? No, I just thought I'd have an easier time getting over the fact everything had changed. Easier to ignore it.

"Mostly about his best friend and how much he misses him. I think he's feeling just a little bit lonely." That's the understatement of the century. Adding more soap to the wash rag she begins scrubbing his back now.

"Why can't he go see his friend?"

Sighing and apparently growing tired of trying to keep my mess of a life out of his knowledge, I can see Kat just wants him to let it go. Can't say I feel completely bad for her though. After all she may be stuck in the middle, but she's still keeping things from me. Things that might greatly help me make some sense of my life. "He just can't right now, sweety."

"You're his friend." Okay this is making me feel a little better now as the boy will not let it die, which in turn is making Kat just a tad frustrated. She may be good, but even she seems to be no match for a child version of Tommy.

"Yes I am, but I'm not the friend he needs." When he goes to open his mouth she quickly clamps a hand over it to stop him form once more questioning 'why?'. "And before you ask, I don't know why I'm not, but I'm just not."

Having been foiled in his line of questioning, the tike sits still for a few moments before another idea seems to strike. "I'll be his friend."

Looking as surprised as I feel, Kat is once more drawn back into the conversation. "You will?" When he nods firmly, she gives him a curious look before pressing the matter just slightly. "Well if you like Jason and will be his friend, why did you kick him?" That's what I'd like to know.

"That's not because I didn't like him. He scared me. He tired to grab me and I didn't know who he was or what happened. I didn't mean to hurt him. He's not gonna leave cuz of that is he? I'll go tell him I'm sorry. Do you think then he'll wanna be friends and feel better?" I'm such an idiot.

Closing my eyes and banging the back of my head against the wall gently, I can't believe I'm this stupid. Taking a breath and moving into the doorway, I give him a small shake of my head. "No. I should be the one telling you I'm sorry." At Kat's knowing smirk, I roll my eyes and crouch down beside her at the tub. "Sometimes I do things without thinking and I didn't mean to scare or upset you. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. We friends now?" We always were. Nodding instead of confusing him with my true answer, I'm rewarded with a bright smile. "So will you stay?"

Running my fingers through his damp hair, I still don't know if I should have come here or not, but the fact is I'm here now and for the first time in a long time I actually have a purpose and something worth my time and effort. "Of course. This is where I belong."

To be continued……….


	9. Let's Play

Authors notes – I'm sorry it took longer than I originally said. Thank you all for being patient, I wasn't expecting to be this busy my first week of classes, but I've just been swamped. Anyways enjoy!

Summary – Tommy's mom was nowhere near as nice as his dad.

-o-

Let's Play

Tommy

-o-

Standing, I let the cat girl wrap the towel around me and pick me up while Jason let's the water out. That was a pretty nice bath, even if I didn't have much to do. Oh well at least Jason seems happier. "Do I smell good now?"

Smiling and taking a big sniff of my neck, Kat nods. "You sure do."

Carrying me back into the bedroom I woke up in, Kat carefully hands me to Jason who looks more than a little lost and worried now. Oh boy, this girl better stay around until my daddy comes back because I don't think the boy has a clue what he's doing. "Now Jason is going to get you all dry and re-dressed and I'm going to go find out if we can get some help over here in the form of actual parents."

Pouting as the girl leaves me with the nice, but clearly confused guy, I heave a sigh and look up at him. "You good like her?"

Laughing and setting me on the bed, he moves to the dresser and nods. "Absolutely not." Funny. "Seriously, I don't think anyone is as good as her at this." She is staying too right?

Hunting through each draw and I guess finding nothing that'll fit me, he finally seems to give up. "I don't know what to tell you kiddo, I think you'll just have to wear another shirt until we get you some clothes." But I don't wanna.

Looking at the shirt in his hands as he holds it out to me, he really does expect me to wear that doesn't he. Sigh, well I guess it's either that or the towel. Slowly taking the shirt from him I pull it on and stand on the bed, watching as it falls past my knees. "Is this your shirt?"

"Um, not exactly." Picking up the towel and drying my hair off, he sure doesn't like to talk about much. "Well now you've been fed, cleaned, and dressed, well sort of. So now what do you want to do?"

Yawning and sitting back down on the soft bed I think I just wanna take a nap now. Feels like I've been going all day and it's probably not even lunch time yet. "I'm tired, can I take a nap for a little bit?"

Smiling warmly at me, he seems sort of happy by my question. Maybe he needs a nap too. "Alright than, nap it is." Pulling the covers down and than tucking me in after I crawl under them, I guess he's not so bad at this taking care of me thing. Still though, he definitely needs help.

"There you go. Now I'll be downstairs if you need me and Kat is down there too. Just get some rest." Giving me a quick kiss on the head before he leaves, I think Kat's right I think he really does need a friend. Well than if he won't let her help him than I guess I'll just have to help him. Right after a little rest though.

-ooooo-

"_You are one silly boy." Pouring the water over my head so we both get splashed, me more than him of course, he is so much fun. _

"_I know." Holding up the alligator toy he'd gotten me yesterday, I give it a squeeze making it squeak. "Roar! Alex the alligator says we should have more bubbles in the bath." I love it when he takes me to the mall, even if we don't get anything it's always fun just to go and see all the stuff. But it's extra fun when he gets me a new stuffed animal or bath toy. _

"_He does, does he?" When I nod he pours in more of the bubble bath to make me- I mean, to make Alex happy. Adding a little more water he sloshes it around making the bubbles nice and big until I'm almost covered in them up to my shoulders._

"_Much better, Alex says thank you." Squeaking the soft rubber alligator again, I try to push some of the suds down so I can find my other toys. Where's Herbert? That duck is always making trouble. _

"_Well that's good that Alex is happy. Hmm, but you know Tommy, I wonder what Alex would say if I did this." Did what? When he scoops up some bubbles and puts them on my nose, I give him a look._

"_Daddy!" Giggling as I let out a sneeze, he is going to get it now. "Well Alex says that if you do that, I have to do this!" Deciding this is a little more fun than the alligator I let the toy go in the water before scooping up some of the bubbles, and sticking them on his chin. "Hehe yer Santa!" _

"_Oh I am, am I? Well than you have to be my elf." Sticking a handful of the foam on my head, I think he's trying to make me a hat out of it, but doesn't quite work. "Actually I think you look more like your reading teacher than an elf now." _

_We're both laughing now as I know he means Mrs. Benet. She's like a million years old. She's still really nice though, I think I like her better than my other teachers. "You're silly!"_

_Suddenly I know I laughed a little too much as I'm my breathing gets a little weird and I can feel it hurting in my throat a little. Whimpering and looking up as I don't wanna stop playing, but don't want to get dizzy like I do sometimes when I do too much, I need help._

"_Shh, okay baby calm down for me. Remember like I told you? Just take nice deep breathes and calm down." Doing his best to help me calm down, he puts an end to our play bubble fight and strokes my head. I know he can tell I'm scared; I always get a little scared when my breathing goes funny, but I don't want to worry him. I mean I'm okay he shouldn't worry so much. _

"_I'm okay now." When it gets easier to breathe again, I relax more. That wasn't bad, it went away pretty easy, but I still get scared it'll get bad one of these and I'll have to go back to the hospital. I hate the hospital._

_Knowing just what I want when I get quiet and I guess look worried he leans in and wraps his arms around me to give me a hug. Remembering that I'm wet, I open my mouth to tell him he's going to get really wet now, but before I can I see he's already thought of that. He pushed his shirt sleeves up when I was thinking. He is super smart._

_Closing my eyes and just staying in his arms for a minute, I'm so lucky to have such a good daddy…even if he is starting to hold me too tight. __Suddenly starting to hurt as the hold gets tighter; I start to struggle, telling him it's too hard. _

"_Hold still!" That is not my daddy yelling at me, but I can't tell who because I'm struggling so badly to breath. I don't think I'm safe at home with him anymore, but I wish I was. He wouldn't yell at me like that or make me feel bad or stupid. Daddy makes me feel good and smart and strong even when I'm not._

_Finally getting free I look up and scoot back in the tub a little as I see Aunt Joyce. I don't like her so much, she keeps being nasty to me, and I don't know why she doesn't like me. I want to go home now, I don't want to be here for a whole nother night with her being mad, but I can't go home until daddy gets back from his trip and picks me up in the morning. _

_I can feel the tears running down my face as I get all worked up at her mad look and mean voice. Oops, I got her sweater wet, no wonder she's not happy. I didn't mean to though, I was only playing; I didn't mean to splash her._

"_Tommy, out of the bath this instant. If you can't behave appropriately in the bath you'll just have to go without and go to bed dirty." But, but I don't like being all dirty, I tried so hard not to get any of my dinner on me, but without someone to help me I just couldn't keep from getting a little messy. _

_Tearing up at how angry her voice is, I hate being yelled at. That's not how daddy teaches me when I make a mistake. He says yelling isn't helpful that's why we sit down and talk about what I did wrong and how to make it right, then he has me sit on the couch for quiet time to think about what we talked about. His way is much better then hers, he even makes sure to tell me that even though he didn't like what I did, he still loves me more then anything else and always would. _

"_Do not start crying. You're not a baby; you're six years old and a boy, so stop it." I can't help it though, you're being so mean to me and it hurts my feelings and makes me feel sick inside. I want my daddy. _

_I sniffle, trying my best to stop the tears. I don't like crying, but I can't help it, she just makes me feel bad when she's mean. I have to tell daddy when he comes to get me tomorrow. I know he doesn't take many trips, just important ones, and I don't wanna make him sad by him having to not go and watch me, but I just can't stay here alone anymore. Maybe he can get someone else to watch me. Maybe the people next door to our house, or even a teacher would be okay I guess._

"_I'm sorry Aunt Joyce, I didn't mean it. I'll never splash you again, I promise."_

_Not seeming to care that I really am sorry and sort of scared now, she grabs me out of the water before I'm put down on the floor and rubbed hard with a big scratchy towel. _

_Squirming and not liking this anymore than the yelling, I wish she'd listen to me. "Please Aunt Joyce stop it, that hurts!" Still not listening, she keeps rubbing too hard, like how hard daddy rubs when washing the car or polishing his karate trophies. She doesn't seem to know that while it's okay to rub things that hard it's not okay to do it with people. She needs to do it like daddy and be gentle and cuddle me, not make my skin hurt and turn pink. I would tell her and try to teach her, but I'm scared she'll yell at me again. She yells too much._

_She finally stops after I'm all dry and moves away for a second, grabbing my pajamas out of my bag. She must be ready for me to go to have my bag all packed up again. I guess I am too, three days here is too many. _

_Putting them in my hands she moves for the door. "Get ready for bed and go to sleep Tommy. Your father will be here to pick you up in the morning."__ Leaving me alone in the warm bathroom, she is definitely not going to read me a story tonight. I hate not getting a story, they help me sleep. _

_Slowly pulling on my pajamas I fall over once or twice while hopping around and trying to get my legs in the holes. That bit is always tricky, this would go faster if she'd help, I'm tired now and daddy always helps me get ready for bed. I catch myself in the mirror as I hop one more time and see I'm sticking my tongue out again. Everyone says I always do that when I try and do something tricky, I don't think I do but who knows. _

_Finally dressed, I move to the bedroom down the hall where I have to sleep when I'm here. I think I should have let the water out of the tub, but I'm not supposed to do things around the bath when I'm alone, especially when the floor's wet and I can slip. I promised I don't want to break my promise, they're important to keep I know they are. I hope Aunt Joyce doesn't get mad that I didn't do it though; I think she'll understand I have to keep my promises. _

_Walking into the bedroom I move to the wall where the light switch is so I can turn it off and go to sleep. I don't like the dark much, but I can't sleep with the big light on and Aunt Joyce doesn't like nightlights. She says they're for babies. They are not though, daddy says it's just fine if I wanna have one because it makes me sleep better and feel safer._

_Looking up at the switch, I sigh before trying to reach it by standing on my tip toes. No good. Finally jumping up to reach the switch it takes a few tries but I finally get it. Looking around the dark and creepy room, I really want a light now. I know there are no monsters for real, but what if there is and it's under the bed or in the closet. I don't think Aunt Joyce will come check for me. _

_Taking a deep breath I run to the tall bed before scrambling up and snuggling under the stiff covers. I miss my bed at home. I want to go home where everything is right and it's warm and nice and safe. I never want to come back here to stay again._

_My eyes feel all heavy and droopy and I can't really keep them open. I guess that's a good thing as it means I'll fall asleep soon. The sooner I go to sleep the sooner I wake up and get to go home and be held and hugged._

_Suddenly hearing a scratching on the window, I lift my head to try and see what it is, pulling the covers around me tighter. There's nothing there. There's nothing there. It's just the tree outside. There are no monsters, just a tree. Just go to sleep. _

_When it comes again, I can't stand it. I can't sleep with something scratching on the window. It's too dark in here and the noise isn't a good noise, I have to call for Aunt Joyce. She can't be mad that I'm scared. "Aunt Joyce! Aunt Joyce I need you! Please!" _

_Waiting for a minute I'm just about to call again when she comes into the room and flips the light on. "What, what's wrong?" _

_Pointing to the window I try to show her the problem, but she doesn't seem to understand. "I can't sleep, the tree is scratching on the window and it's so dark, can I stay up with you for a little bit?"_

"_Tommy it's your bed time, you can't stay up. Now lye down and go to sleep." Moving over to me, she gets me back down before tucking the covers in around me to tightly. "Now I don't want to hear another peep out of you, go to sleep." But it's scary. I can't sleep if I have to keep making sure nothing is going to get me. _

"_But-"_

"_No buts, now go to sleep." Turning off the light and closing the door behind her, she leaves me in the too dark room as there's more scratching on the window now. I can't stay in here. I just can't. _

_Swallowing and slowly pulling the covers off, I drop to the floor and hurry to the door. Pulling on the door and not making it open, I know this is not good. It should open, it has to open. Starting to panic, I pull harder and then try to find the light switch. "Aunt Joyce! Aunt Joyce come back I'm scared!" _

-ooooo-

"Tommy. Tommy wake up. Come on, come on there you go."

Looking around wildly as I'm picked up, I see I somehow fell onto the floor. The person holding me tightly keeps shushing me while I try to get my breathing back. "Good boy, good boy, there you go, that's my boy. Calm down." Stroking my hair soothingly he keeps shushing me as I guess I was screaming pretty loud.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hold onto him tightly feeling better almost right away. "I had a bad dream."

"I saw. That must have been some scary dream, kiddo." Yeah it was. I'm glad daddy left me here with them and not Aunt Joyce again. I don't want to back there without him ever again, I'm just glad he promised I wouldn't have to after that time.

"I want my daddy." I don't know why I feel all safe with him holding me. I don't even really know Jason, but I feel almost as safe with him as I do when daddy holds me. Hmm, well I still want him more though.

Sighing and carrying me around the room, he begins rubbing my back gently. "I know you do, but we just can't get him right now. You have to trust us that we're here and we'll take care of you and make sure you're safe. I know that's hard, but I promise we'll do everything we can to make it nice and good for you."

To be continued……….


	10. Parenting is Hard

Author's notes – I'm sorry it took so long, just a lot of things have happened.

Summary – Jason's parents come to offer some help. Tommy really needs some clothes and toys.

-o-

Parenting is Hard

Jason

-o-

(Day 2)

"So he's the Black DinoRanger now?" Sitting back on the couch, my mom looks at the still sleepy child in slight aw. I don't see why she's so shocked about that, she sure didn't seem the least bit surprised when I told her he was the Green, White, and Red Zeo Ranger an hour ago.

"Yeah, well at least he was until this happened." Fingering the silver bracelet that's holding his black gem, I slip in back on my wrist. I know I can't use it, but I can at least keep it safe for him until he's able to call upon the power again.

Sitting back and exchanging looks with my dad, they both seem to be taking this much better than I expected. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised though as she seems to have noticed long ago that myself and the others always seemed to wear the exact same colors day after day.

Looking up from the cartoons on the TV, Tommy yawns softly before apparently realizing our conversation is more interesting than Batman. Getting up and moving over to us, unfortunately still only dressed in one of his old, now very big t-shits, he really is adorable. "Hi."

Smiling at the boy and leaning over to get more on his level, my mom is putty in his little hands. "Hi there. Are you done watching cartoons?"

Nodding and rubbing his eyes, Tommy clearly did not get enough sleep last night in the seemingly new and strange place. Though after his first little nightmare during that short afternoon nap I guess we should have seen that coming. "S'not as much fun without my daddy here to watch them too."

Picking him up and cuddling him on her lap, she is becoming fast attached to the tot. "Aren't you just precious." Oh brother. What is with him and the female population? It's just got to be one of those things you're either born with or not I suppose.

"Uh huh." Snuggling down into her arms, he is too good. "Are you going to stay and watch me too?" Hey, I think I've done a pretty good job so far.

Running her fingers through his still messy from sleep hair, she gives a motherly smile that I know all too well. "For a few days. I mostly came for your birthday and to check you over because Jason and Kat have told us that you have a few problems I need to look at."

That last comment reminding me of why my folks came early, I get my mother's attention focused on me with a wave. "So did you check into it?"

She nods before gesturing for my dad to hand over the files they'd brought with. "I pulled his medical files right after Katherine called us yesterday and gave us the basic run down of the situation, and you were right he was not an extremely healthy child. However from the looks of things, it'd seem that he was a lot better then he should have been thanks to his father's care."

"Who wasn't? Me? My daddy takes good care of me because I'm the most special thing in the world. He's even teaching me karate and the other kids in the class are real nice, not like the ones at school. I don't like school very much, too hard, but he says I have to keep trying and doing my best and it'll get easier. I don't think it gets easier, but if he says it will then I guess it will cuz my daddy knows everything about everything. He's so smart, you should talk to him, you'd have lots to talk about."

Looking at the child in stunned silence, it takes my mom a minute to find her voice. "My, my, aren't you such an intelligent and talkative little thing."

Beaming at this and nodding his head feverishly, Tommy is clearly not souly operating on the basic intellect he had at seven. "That's what my daddy says!" Somehow I don't doubt it kiddo. "Can I have a snack?" Already? He just ate breakfast like an hour ago.

Realizing this too, Kat moves to us and crouches down to be on his level. "But you just had breakfast a little bit ago. Didn't you get enough to eat?"

Shrugging and looking at her with those big brown eyes, he has her number. "I know, but I'm still a little hungry. Please?" Now how can you deny that face.

Clearly unable to do just that, Kat gives a nod and pulls him off my mom and towards the kitchen. "Sure, come on."

Running a hand through my hair as the two disappear into the kitchen, I have the oddest feeling I've been set up. Suddenly realizing it's just me and my parents now, I turn around and confirm my suspicions when I see both of their gazes resting on me. What'd I do now?

Putting her file folders back into the black backpack, my mom has that look she gets when she's about to use logic of some sort to get me to do or say something. "He needs some clothes you know?" There it is.

"I know, mom."

"And some toys and games or he's going to get bored and bored children are very good at finding things to get into." Was that a joke at me? I was six for crying out loud, how was I supposed to know the dog didn't want to be painted a nice purple color? "Plus it's his birthday today and he'll need age appropriate presents now."

"I know mom, I know. I'm trying, I just need a little time to process this is all. I mean coming here and having him turned into an seven, well now eight year old wasn't exactly what I or Kat had planned." Definitely not what I had planned.

Softening into her motherly self, she leans forward giving me a patient, but still serious look. "I know it wasn't Jason, but it's what has happened. Look, why don't you and I take him shopping for some clothes and toys while your dad and Kat set up for his party? Kimberly and Adam will be here sometime this afternoon along with these new Rangers you mentioned, we should probably take him out of here to make things easier."

"Yeah, he really does need some clothes, but I'm not sure how keen he'll be about going out dressed like he is."

"If anyone could talk Tommy into anything it was always you Jason." Okay dad, I did not talk him into throwing water balloons at you, that was all him.

Stopping our conversation as Kat returns with the boy who is now munching happily on a banana, he seems to have more around his mouth than in it, but oh well at least he's happy. Poor kid that must be so frustrating not being able to stop his hands shaking like that.

When she hands the young boy over to me again, I let him settle on my lap with his head resting on my shoulder. You've got to feel for him, strange environment, strange people, and strange circumstances, it can't be easy being him. Mind, it's not easy being him at his normal age either I'd bet. I run a hand through his hair pulling it back off his face while I decide how to approach this.

I'm actually quite surprised my mom hasn't openly awed this little scene yet. Now if he was himself I'd just pin his arms by his sides and force him out of the house, can't really use those tactics on a child though. I'll just have to talk him around to it the way I used to do.

"Tommy, we were wondering if you'd like to spend the afternoon with me and my mom?" Yeah just ease him into it.

He seems to be contemplating saying 'yes' already, I may actually get out of having banana thrown at me. "Doing what?"

"Well we know you don't like wearing these big clothes very much so we though we could go shopping for some nice new clothes for you. What do you think?"

"No!" Shaking his head feverishly, that was not the reaction I was hoping for. "I can't go out in just a shirt Jason. What if someone sees up it? Can't you just get me some clothes and I'll stay here and play with Kat and Uncle Alex?" Don't give me those eyes; they will not work on me. Puppy dog eyes may have worked on Kat, but I refuse to let them wok on me… okay why do I feel such a need to cuddle the little thing and tell him I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to? Right, got to have a strong resolve, can't let him manipulate me.

"I promise you no one will look. I'll keep a tight a hold of you. As soon as we buy you some clothes you can change into them, okay? But we really do need you there because we need to see what sizes fit you. You wouldn't want us to accidentally buy you more big clothes, would you?"

"Suppose." Okay, now he's pouting.

"Plus it's your birthday today, don't you want to pick up a few last presents and something nice to wear to your party? It'll be kinda hard to play dressed like this won't it?"

Nodding slowly and seeming to relent, he finally after another minute caves with a defeated sigh. "Alright, I guess as long as no one from school sees me." I doubt that will be a problem as your classmates are now twenty eight and most likely not living in Reefside.

"I promise no one will see up your shirt and like I said, we'll change you into some of the new clothes as soon as we get them. First things first though, why don't we go clean you up."

As he nods exuberantly I pick him up and start to head upstairs with him, knowing that I've probably just shocked everyone in the room. What? Am I not supposed to be capable of looking after a child?

Once we're in the bathroom I sit him down on the counter top where he swings his legs in boredom before handing me the rest of his banana. Thanks kid. After tossing the mushy remains in the trash, I soap up the wash rag and just as I am about to rub it over his face he opens his mouth to speak again.

"Your mom helps kids doesn't she?"

"Erm, yes, yes she does." Is he asking for a reason? Does he maybe remember my mom?

"That's what my mom does too. She had to go away to help them though. Maybe your mom knows her. I'm sure her and Aunt Sara would get on real well." Okay so the subject of his mother isn't a great one to get into as I number one don't know very much about the woman, and number two what I do know from his older self isn't good.

"I'm sure they would get along great, but right now let's just focus on you. Now, close your mouth or you'll get soap in it." Gently rubbing the wash cloth over his face to get rid of the sticky mess covering it I make a mental note to talk to the others about him mentioning his mom.

"There, good as new." Finishing up and tossing the cloth in the sink, I put him back down on the floor. And where did he go?

Stunned as I had turned my back for a second and now the kid is gone, I hurry out to the stairs hoping he's not doing something dangerous or something that I might in fact be blamed for.

Reaching the top of the stairs just in time to see him sit down on the top step and position himself in the middle, should I be concerned or not? "Tommy what are you doing?"

"This." Taking a deep breath as if he's about to hurl himself down them… Oh wait, he is going to hurl himself down them. By the time that last thought processes in my brain it's too late and he's already thrown himself down the steps, bouncing along on his butt.

"Tommy!" Dashing for him, I know I'm way too late. Oh man, please let him be okay. Oh geez is he crying? Wait…is he laughing?

From the bottom of the stairs he looks up at me, beaming, before standing up and moving away. "You try now." This kid is going to kill me.

"No Tommy, I don't think so, I'm a bit big for that game."

"No you're not. My daddy is the same size as you almost and he'd play it with me sometimes. I promise it's fun, but it does hurt just a little bit." Yeah did your dad get hit in the head a lot?

"Please Jason. I'll race you?" Okay he's already scrambling up the stairs to join me at the top. Looks as if I'm not going to get a say in this. Tugging at my arm he somehow pulls me down onto the top step next to him. Really can't believe I'm doing this.

"Okay Tommy, but only once, then we have to go shopping." He seems to see the fairness in the deal as he begins to make the count down.

"Three, two, one….go!" I let him get a few stairs down before I gently push myself down after him. Ow, really not seeing the fun here.

"Yay, I won!" Smiling broadly as we both sit in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, I guess it was worth bruising my butt to see him so happy. "You did good for a first try, Jason."

"Well, it's a good game, but we don't have time to play again right now. Are you ready to go shopping?"

"K."

-ooo-

(Two clothing stores and one toy store later…)

"Wow." Looking down the aisle of stuffed animals, Tommy continues to tug at my hand. "Can I look at the stuffed animals? Please?" Out of all these shiny and noisy toys he wants to look at the stuffed animals? He was an odd child wasn't he.

"Sure, just don't leave this aisle okay. Stay where I can see you."

"Okay." Dashing off in his new tennis shoes and play clothes, he begins touching and looking over the large selection before him.

"He's sweet." Yes he is, still though I think I'd rather have my not so sweet best friend back right now than this adorable child version of him.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit worried about what I'm going to do with him. He can't just sit around the house all day. I have to put him in school, and it'll help if I'm there to watch him. Thinking I should go pay Ms. Randal a visit Monday. I'll lay it out for her, tell her who I am, that I know who and what she is and what the deal is. She'll probably let me take over his class to keep me busy." Though I wonder if it'll be safe for him to be there. The elementary school is right next to the high school and while under a separate principle that still puts him dangerously close to Elsa.

"I think you'd make a good teacher. You know, you never did tell me what happened to your job in New York." And I don't plan to.

Shrugging and focusing on Tommy who's currently talking to a pile of stuffed tigers, I definitely don't need her to see how serious that matter was. "It just didn't work out, mom." Glancing over at her to see her unconvinced look, sometimes it really sucks to have such intuitive parents. "Please just don't ask. I'm not going back, it wasn't where I belong."

"Are you going to tell me someday?" I know it's probably unavoidable. When I nod in response, she seems satisfied for the moment and thankfully lets it drop.

"Lookit!" Hurrying back to us with a white and black tiger held tightly in his arms, I can't help but find it funny the toy is almost as big as him.

"That's very nice. Is that what you want?"

Suddenly looking a bit shy, he nods before hugging the tiger tighter.

Gently taking the toy from him and putting it in the cart, I think we're going to need more then just that. Maybe a video game or something. What do eight year olds play with? "Is there anything else you saw that you might want for your birthday?" Because I'm still more than a little lost as to what to get him now.

"Um, I don't know. Usually daddy surprises me with stuff, he always picks good stuff." Well unfortunately while he knew the child you, all I have to go by is the teenage version. "Oh! I know, Legos are fun. Can we get Legos?" The building blocks? Man I haven't seen a Lego set since I was sev…never mind.

To be continued………


	11. Another Year OlderSort of

Summary – Tommy's birthday party.

-o-

Another Year Older…Sort of

Jason

-o-

(Day 2)

"Was that good?" Wiping off his hands and tossing the now empty paper plate in the trashcan we'd brought outside, Kat definitely has this parenting thing down pat. I don't think he managed to get any of the chiliburger or ketchup on himself with her watchful help.

Nodding happily and seeming content to stay on her lap, Tommy is certainly becoming attached to the blonde bombshell. Sigh, okay push that jealous flare aside now Jason, they're friends. Besides he's a kid again remember. Even if he was crushing on her he's not even a teenager.

"It's bad that I'm standing here thinking about how much I miss him isn't it?" Glancing at Kira who still looks more than a bit mournful, I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile.

"Naw, I miss him too. We'll get him back to himself guys, don't worry. After all he's still him, it's just buried there somewhere." Absently toying with Tommy's silver bracelet holding the black gem I'd put on my own wrist to keep safe, I'm not sure which of us I'm trying to convince more.

"Yeah he definitely still has some of his older self in him." What?

Glancing at Kimberly who is now looking to the slack-jawed child in Kat's arms it takes me a minute to realize what he's doing. Apparently thanks to Kat's divided attention, plus the fact she has a habit of not wearing a bra, it seems the tike has found himself an interesting sight to behold from his position in her arms. "Tommy!"

Looking up quickly at me in total innocence, the boy gives a little shrug. "What?" What? What indeed.

"What? Tommy you know what." When Kat gives me a confused look and Tommy continues to try to play innocent, I've had enough. "Tommy we do not go around looking down women's shirts, or dresses, or other wise." Okay someone has to set some rules around here.

"Um, Jase I think Tommy has already seen more than just a peek down Kat's shirt back in Angel Grove." Thank you for that reminder Kim, really and truly, thanks.

Smacking the first Pink Ranger in the arm, Kat gives her a stern but amused look. "Hush up Kim that was private girl talk." Shaking her head, but unable to help a smile as we are all aware how close the two ladies have become over the years, I think they're both missing the point here. "Honestly what am I going to do with either of you."

"Wh- never mind, I don't want to know. The point is we do not go looking down women's shirts or whatever even if they happen to be our best female friends with which we used to have benefits with." Honestly I'm not even really sure what to call what they had back in the day, and I certainly am not interested on dwelling on it either.

"What's so bad about it?" Voice confused and non-understanding I see the kid is actually being serious here. Okay so maybe his older self really is still in there as clearly he seems rather sure he has a right to look at that stuff.

"Tommy have you ever tried to look down any other lady's blouse before?" And if he says yes I will have no point and have to go ground him.

"I don't know, I don't remember…maybe." Frowning in frustration at not knowing how to explain whatever is in his head, the boy finally shrugs weakly, apparently still not seeing why I'm so upset by this.

"Alright Tommy, well we just don't do that alright? It's not nice." There that was simple and calm.

"Aw you scared him, Jason." Smacking my arm less then gently as Tommy is now once more curled up meekly around Kat, Kim is apparently still missing the big picture here. "Besides if he was himself chances are he'd be thinking up ways to see down her shirt anyways and would have before the night was over."

"Well that Tommy was old enough to make his own choices and do whatever it is they used to do in their spare time. Besides I wasn't taking care of that Tommy." Okay come on people cut it out with the shocked looks, am I the only one here that realizes he's a kid at the moment?

"Aw look at daddy Jason." Very funny Conner.

"Hey someone's got to be the adult here and it's clearly not going to be any of you guys." Growling as the group is still having a grand laugh at me, I give up, this is why I have no desire to have kids.

"How come it's not nice?" Looking at Kat with wide sorry eyes as the bickering seems to be centered around him, Tommy is clearly growing upset over the matter. Damn it, I was just trying to keep him from getting in trouble by doing that to other people who wouldn't be so amused, I didn't mean to make him nearly cry.

"Oh, it's just…well it's not nice because it's like when someone takes a toy from you without asking, that's not a nice thing to do right?" When the boy nods at this, Kat goes on. "Well just like it's not nice to take things from someone else without asking it's also not nice to look at things people have covered with their clothes without asking, cuz it's their body and they have the right to say if it's okay for other people to see parts of it. Understand?"

Nodding and apparently getting it when put like that, this boy is going to be the death of me and how does she do that? "Sorry, I just, I don't know, just wanted to see I guess and felt sorta right... I'm sorry I won't do it again though."

"It's okay, just make sure you don't do that again, you're young and sweet right now and I know you're not exactly sure about things, but well looking at those things isn't for until you get older." When this seems to peek Conner and Ethan's attention, Kat is quick to respond before they can. "Older then twenty."

Nodding and laying his head back down on her shoulder, Tommy is clearly still bothered by the matter as are the horny teenagers that look no happier they've been shot down. What is with everyone today?

Suddenly something seems to click in his mind however as the little Ranger's eyes are once more on me. Great, what now. "But he saw me without clothes and so did you when you gave me my bath."

"Who said he has a learning disability?" Thanks dad.

"I imagine somewhere inside him his older self is still able to pull up his skills of wit, but that's not what we're talking about right now." Turning to Tommy and sitting down beside him and Kat, my mom is going to spare me as she makes sure the boy is focused on her. "Now, while you're right they did give you a bath and you were undressed for it, it is however not the same thing as just seeing someone naked just because you want to."

Pouting and coming to the conclusion he isn't going to get to see what he is obviously now very interested in seeing, Tommy is too caught up in this to see the new people advancing on him until he's taken from Kat and picked up by Conner. "Hey!"

Handing the boy over to Kira who takes him in surprise, Connor slides down next to Kat as Ethan gets on her other side. Oh brother. "Just in case the little tike gets anymore ideas. So you were the Pink Ranger. Must have been hard to keep up with school, work, Rangering, and a boyfriend all at the same time." Conner I swear if I didn't think she could kill you I'd spray you with the hose.

Rolling her eyes and putting Tommy down, Kira points to the two teen boys before looking at the kid. "Don't ever grow up to be like them." Ha, don't think you have to worry too much about that.

Giving Kira an agreeing nod, the child sighs before turning his attention to other matters, namely the new girl now holding him. "We friends too?"

Smiling Kira nods in agreement. "Yep, you're one of the best friends I ever had." Aw, that's sweet. Guess he'd be a touch confused if she told him how much of a father figure and protector he was to her, so friend is probably the way to go for now.

"K. You're pretty. How come yer eyes are like raccoon eyes, that's neat? Can you do my eyes like that? I like your shirt, the net stuff is cool. You're hair is nice it's all kinds of different colors, how'd you do that? You're real skinny, is that because your ribs are small? I have small ribs. I can touch my tongue to my nose, wanna see? How come those boys are looking at Kat like that?"

Laughing and finding this the cutest thing ever, Kira is definitely putty in his hand as Conner and Ethan stare with their jaws on the ground. "You are so cute!" Yeah he is, well when he's not throwing a fit anyways.

"Hey when we say you look like a raccoon you beat us up, what's up with that?" Ethan all but demands as he watches the girl laugh and begin to tickle Tommy happily.

"Dude give it up, he's like a freaking girl magnet whether he's twenty eight just eight." That he is Conner, just accept it and move on.

"Because he meant it as a compliment, do you know what a compliment is Ethan? You should look it up and try it some time." Barely paying them mind now as she has Tommy on the grass and is tickling the laughing and squirming boy mercilessly, I can definitely see who is going to be his babysitter when I'm not around.

"K-Kira st-stop! No more! I g-give up!" Laughing so hard he's beginning to cry, Tommy is finally allowed to catch his breath as Kira stops in her attack and lets him back up.

"Okay kiddo, are you ready for your cake and presents?" Exchanging smiles with my parents as this sets him off on a hyper streak once more, I follow my mom back into the kitchen to retrieve the chocolate cake with the Power Ranger design on it. Hmm, now where are the candles?

"Hey does anyone know where the candles are?"

No sooner are the words out of my mouth then the three current Rangers are on me in a flash. "No candles!"

To be continued……….


	12. Back to School

Author's Notes – For some people who were wondering, the last line in the last chapter, when they freaked out about the candles was because what set the spell off to make him a kid was that candle from the monster attack in a previous part…he just has bad luck with candles lol.

Summary – Tommy goes back to school, only not in the role he wants.

-o-

Back to School

Tommy

-o-

(Day 5, Reefside Elementary School)

"It'll be fine Tommy." Handing me my backpack and urging me towards the door, Jason does not seem to understand that this is a very very bad idea. Not just a normal bad idea either, I don't know why but just the thought of being here is not a good one.

"I don't wanna." Holding my black backpack tighter, I shake my head hard. I know I shouldn't argue with him since my dad did put him in charge, but this really is a bad idea.

"Tommy you have to go to school, I can't watch you during the day because I have to go teach my friend's class at the school next door, okay? It wasn't easy for me to get the principle to agree to this…well easier then I thought, but anyways I can't watch you during the day so you need to go in here and learn, well whatever it is you learn in third grade. Alright?" That's another thing I don't understand, how come he's a teacher all of the sudden. He wasn't two days ago. Then suddenly he has a yelling contest with some woman with short hair and he's now a teacher. Adults are so complicated.

"Wanna stay with you." Hugging onto Jason's leg tightly and once more giving him a sad puppy look, I even throw in a whimper. "Don't make me go in there."

"Tommy it will be fine. Besides if anything happens I'm just in the very next building, okay? Now you just go in there and make some friends and try not to break anything alright?" Opening the door and nudging me into the classroom before I can protest, Jason smiles at the teacher who's already started class. "Hi, sorry we're late but had to get things straight with the records office."

"That's fine, you must be Thomas Scott." Looking up at Jason unsurely as the teacher calls me by his last name instead of mine, I finally give a nod when Jason silently says 'yes'. "He is supposed to be in this class right?" Grr.

"Yeah." Rubbing my back reassuringly, Jason knows where this is going just like I do. I hate when they do this in front of other kids.

"Is he advanced?" Can I go home now, please?!

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason just take me home. "Not exactly."

Tugging on Jason's jacket, I give him a longing look at the door silently begging to be let free of this.

"He's just short for his age, most of the guys in our family are until they hit about fourteen." I still don't understand why I have to pretend he's my dad though. Whatever, right now I just want to get out of here. "Listen I have to go teach Dr. Oliver's classes now, so um, here you go, and I'll see you later Tommy." Don't leave me here.

Looking up at him as he backs up towards the door and the other kids eye me like a pack of wolves, I think I'm going to cry here. They're going to kill me Jason!

"Alright Tommy have a seat at one of the empty desks and let's continue with the lesson." Waiting until I slowly move to one of the empty desks in the back of the class, admitting defeat for the moment, the teacher turns back to the board. "Now let's try and see if we can't learn something today shall we?"

Reaching into my backpack and pulling out my notebook and a pen I sigh softly as I try to keep up with what's being written on the board, my notes basically unreadable to anyone but me because of the scribbled and shaky writing.

Getting tired of this after the first ten minutes, I forget about the notes and go to drawing like I usually do.

-oooooooo-

(15 minutes later…)

"Thomas I am not going to call you again." Huh? Uh oh.

Looking up from my dinosaur drawings I see that the teacher has clearly called me more then once. Oops.

"Yes mam'?"

"I said can you tell me the answer to the problem on the board." Hands on hips she is definitely not loving me right now. Um, great which problem would that be now? This is going from bad to worse.

"I, um…" Looking over the board full of questions and sentences, I feel my face heat up in embarrassment as more than a few of the other kids are now snickering. "Um, which problem is it again?"

Giving two boys a stern look as they began to laugh out loud, she rolls her shoulders before moving back to the board. "Next time please pay closer attention. Now it's this sentence, tell me the verb, adjective, and pronoun." The what now?

Biting my lower lip and figuring the sentence might as well be written backwards, I give a small shrug. I can barely read that, how am I supposed to know what the detailed stuff of it is?

"It's not that complicated Thomas, now just think about what each one means and then pick them out. What's an adjective describe, what does a pronoun describe, and a verb?" I have no clue what those words even mean!

"Um…I, uh…" Giving her a lost look I finally shrug showing I give up.

"Maybe he should go back to the first grade, already looks like he belongs there." The comment coming from the blonde boy to my side, I don't know whether to hit him or just be still. Okay and where did the thought of hitting him come from? No hitting, that's the rule, daddy would never like me getting into fights over something like other kids being stupid.

"Alright that's enough. Now the next person who makes a snide comment is going to be in detention with me after school, is that clear?" Okay so being quiet was definitely the right choice.

When most of them give a yes answer, she nods and turns back to the board, quickly pointing out the answers before moving on to another kid. Great so those were the answers now if I only knew why they were the answers.

Trying to keep up and at least pay attention after that mess, I manage to get down a few more notes before becoming lost as to what the teacher is trying to explain and once more becoming frustrated and bored. I'm going to be here forever. Almost sure I'll end up dying of boredom in this chair I'm snapped awake as the bell suddenly rings.

It's time to go? That doesn't seem right since it's only nine o'clock. Everyone else is going though, but they're leaving their stuff.

"I want you all back in ten minutes is that clear. That doesn't mean ten minutes past the first ten, that doesn't mean ten minutes from an hour from now, I am getting tired of you all extending your mid-class break, so anyone who does, you'd better be in a coma." Um okay.

Slowly closing my notebook and getting up, I meekly head up to the front of the room as everyone leaves before clearing my throat to get the woman's attention. This is not my day to be on good grounds with her. "Um, what's going on?"

Looking up from her book she'd started reading the teacher is clearly a bit surprised to see me still here. "We have ten minute breaks here since the classes are so long. We don't expect kids to sit still for three solid hours so there are three breaks in each to let you all stretch, talk, get something to drink, or go to the bathroom, understand?" Oh, um what if I don't have to do any of that?

"Yes mam'."

"Good, then you'd better get going you only have nine minutes now." Picking up her book again, she is apparently not going to tell me anymore. Sigh, alright then, I guess I can find something to do for nine minutes.

Looking around the hall and seeing kids already in groups talking, I definitely think this is going to be pretty much like my normal school. Okay well just because everyone already has friends doesn't mean that they're going to be mean to me right? Right. Is it time to go back to class yet? Glancing back in the room, I give up on that idea deciding going and waiting in there isn't an option as the teacher clearly wants this time to herself.

"Great, so now what do I do?" Leaning against the wall and trying to think of something that can eat up the time I nearly decide to just go walk around when something hits me in the head. Growling as that hadn't hurt but it certainly wasn't nice, I look up to see who'd done it and if it was perhaps an accident.

"Hey why don't you watch where I'm aiming sissy." Rolling my eyes as it's the nasty blonde kid and his pals from class, I guess it wasn't an accident. Fine I'll just turn my back on him and ignore them and be more mature.

Not getting more then a few steps, I'm once more hit with a wad of paper to the head, and am growing increasingly angry about it. "Stop it!" Huffing and balling my hands up I turn once more to march away from the laughing boys, feeling fairly brave as I know no one would actually hurt me in school.

"Why don't you make us?!" Throwing a few more wades of paper at me, they are very good shots and very quickly pissing me off. Oops, bad word, I didn't think a bad word. Wonder where that came from.

"I said stop it! So stop it or I'm telling!" Instantly regretting having said that last part as I know that was really not smart, I'm not the least surprised when this sets them off laughing and calling me a sissy again.

"Oh are you gonna run home and tell your daddy?" What did he say? Across the hall and on top of him before either of us can blink, I don't care what the rules are no one talks about my dad!

"Don't ever talk about my dad. He could beat you and anyone else in the world up and if I did tell him you'd be in such big trouble." Growling and suddenly more then wanting to pound his smug little face in, I ignore the group around us that's now encouraging a fight.

"You are so dead." Shoving me off him and into the wall hard, the blonde pins me there beginning the taunts once more with his friends. "Aw does the lil sissy want down? Don't worry I wouldn't hit a girl, lucky for you." You are so dead.

Squirming and struggling to get free as the other boy easily holds me a bit off the ground, I'm torn between once more becoming enraged or giving in a crying for Jason to come protect me. "I'm not a girl!"

"Yeah come on Paul you know the girls around here could beat him up. So he can't be a girl." I hate school! I hate other kids! I want to go home now! "Besides that is the ugliest hair cut I ever saw on a girl."

"Stop it! Let me go or else!"

Snickering the group closes in a bit more, becoming too close for my liking. "Or else what? You gonna cry? Gonna be a tattle tail? Come on cry for us cry baby." This is getting worse and worse.

"I'm not gonna cry I'm gonna hurt you now let me go!"

As another round of 'eewwwws' go up, the boys are just about to say something else when the bell rings again. Debating on it for a moment, they finally drop me to the floor in a heap as their fans are all leaving with groans and heading back to their classes. "We'll finish this on the next break sissy. See ya in class."

Groaning and pulling myself up, I slowly straighten my shirt before heaving a sigh. This was not what I needed today. Perhaps remaining in the room with the teacher wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. I could be quiet if I try, she might not even notice me.

-ooooo-

(1 hour later…)

I'm going to kill Jason for making me drink all that orange juice this morning. I'm not gonna make it. I know I'm not gonna make it. Why won't the stupid bell ring already?!

No sooner then the bell goes off I'm out of my chair and dashing to the door. Gotta go! Gotta go so bad! Where was the bathroom? I know I saw it when Jason brought me in this morning. It was by the doors right? Right?!

Breathing a sigh as the door comes into sight, I shove through it only to stop cold as the familiar voice meets my ears. "Yeah well I still say she'll let us copy from her." No, no, no, not fair! How on earth did blonde boy beat me here?

Okay so decision time, do I hide over here by the door till they leave, go find another bathroom, or try to be invisible and slip past them. Dang it! Taking a deep breath and knowing I won't make it another minute, I move past the wall separating the door and mirrors to the other half of the bathroom with the toilets.

"Yeah well I say she ain't gonna let you. If she wouldn't let ya look under her dress then she ain't gonna let ya copy her test."

Rolling my eyes at this logic, I slowly head past where the boys are at the wall, slipping thankfully unnoticed into the one stall in the corner.

Wishing they'd leave, but figuring that isn't going to happen soon as both continue to talk about this girl, I just better hurry up and forget about them before I have bigger problems to deal with then just getting picked on.

Stupid jeans! Pulling at the buttons and zipper, I am going to have a talk with Jason about these over fancy jeans. Sure they're fine when ya don't have to go like crazy but in situations like this they are definitely not good. Finally getting the last snap undone and sitting down, I also wish they'd make the toilets a workable height for standing up. This is so not my day.

Alright so I guess I could go out there and join them at the wall like a farm animal, but um, no, that just isn't gonna be happening. Even if they weren't out to get me like I'd pee in front of everyone else? What am I a cow?

Finishing up and getting myself straightened back out I listen for a second and not hearing anymore nasty talk about looking up girls dresses, head out of the stall. Honestly I wonder if this is what the girls put up with. I mean I know the difference between girls and boys, my dad had that talk with me not too long ago, but I still can't help but imagine how much harder it has to be for girls to try and stand at the wall like animals too. Hm, I guess I'll have to ask Jason or Kat about that later.

Barely out of the stall and still thinking over how to ask Kat what their bathrooms look like, especially over the phone since she had to go back to work yesterday, I don't see the hit coming till I'm pushed into the wall.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lil sissy. Whatcha doing in there, huh?"

Snorting and standing up straight, I brush myself off before giving my little blonde 'friend' a look. "If you really don't know then maybe you're the one that needs to go back to first grade." Moving to walk past him and the other two boys that'd come in, I don't get far before they blocked my way. This is not good.

"What I think is that you were in there peeing like the lil girl you are. What's the matter can't go like a boy, well then maybe you're in the wrong bathroom."

"Just because I don't want to stand out here and pee in front of the rest of you farm animals doesn't mean I'm a girl or that I can't go standing up so leave me alone." Moving again to side step them, I'm stopped short as a one of the boys grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me back a bit. Time to yell for help yet?

"Naw I bet he's right he probably doesn't pee like a girl, he probably has to wear a diaper. Do you need a changing table? Should we go get the nurse to help you?" Grr, that is it! I wanna hit them! I know I shouldn't but they are making me so mad I just wanna do it so bad!

Having enough of this, I shove the boys away from me before letting out a low growl. "If you all don't leave me alone I'm gonna…I'll…I'll do something really evil and mean to you and you'll be sorry!"

Laughing as I stomp out of the bathroom the group quickly follows me. "Hey come on where you going? Come on we weren't done playing."

"Go play with yourself." Okay that sounded sorta…wrong. I can't decide why, but I'm still sort of happy with it.

"Now that's just not nice. Here we are letting you into the boys bathroom and do you appreciate it, no. Well then I guess from now on you're just going to have to use the same as the other lil girls." Grabbing me from behind the three quickly and easily shove me through the door right beside us before closing it and holding it closed.

Stumbling into the room and taking a minute to regain my balance, I growl at the door, not seeing just what is so funny. Okay so they pushed me, so what, was it really so funny that they should be laughing like hyenas on the other side of the door?

Snorting and turning around, I cringe when I run smack into someone that had apparently come up behind me. Going to apologize, I don't really have a chance as the lady cuts me off.

"And just what may I ask are you doing in here?" Looking down at me in a very unhappy way, of course it would have to be my new teacher.

"I, um, I just-" Trying to get the explanation out I'm however beaten to it as the boys have also become aware of my company.

"So did you see them?! You're gonna get in trouble, I'm telling you this is a bad idea! We're not gonna watch out for you, we don't wanna do this, we're gonna go back to class now and I think you should too." I'm going to kill them.

"And what exactly do you have to say for yourself?" I didn't do it?

"I, but they, and then…and, but..they pushed me in." Pointing to the door and feeling tears starting to sting my eyes as I never can handled confrontation with adults I back up slightly only to be grabbed by the arm.

"Well than you can explain it to the principle." But I didn't do it! Marching me out of the bathroom, she heads for Principle's office and this is bad. Are we gonna see Randal? And wait how do I even know that name?

Biting my lip and knowing this is definitely not someone I should be around, but why? Sure I'm going to get in trouble, but that shouldn't be making me have trouble breathing. Finally unable to take it anymore I don't have a choice, I have to stay away from this person. Pulling free from the teacher's hand, I back up shaking my head. "No, no can't go in there."

"You come over here right now, this is not up for debate young man." Standing firmly in place just a few feet from the principle's door she is clearly getting madder, but I just can't.

"I can't go in there, it's bad, something's bad." When the teacher obviously doesn't believe me I don't have a choice and take off.

"Get back here right now!" Following me at a brisk pace, the teacher groans as I scramble out the door and across the lawn into the next building where Jason said he'd be teaching the older kids.

Panting heavily, my legs beginning to hurt a little at the sudden rush of forced movement I get down the hall checking in each doorway to see if Jason might be there. Forget this! "Jason! Jason!"

The second I see his head stick out of one of the rooms I'm on him in a flash.

"Honestly!" Coming up to us, the teacher looks at the confused and lost Jason for a minute before pointing to me. Uh oh. "I suggest you have a serious talk with your son."

"What happened?" Picking me up and sighing when I wrap around him as tightly as possible I know he's probably wondering how on earth things got this bad in two hours. I told you this was a bad idea.

"First he didn't pay attention in class. Second he snuck into the girl's room. And finally when I went to take him to the principle's office he ran." But it was wrong!

"Listen I'm really sorry that he's given you apparently a bit of a workout, he's just…he's got special needs and there's a reason for his reaction to seeing the principle, but it's a long, long story, he wasn't trying to be bad though I swear, he was just scared." Okay he's taking this much much better then I thought he would.

"Listen Dr. Scott, I understand that he clearly has special needs, but I can't accept this behavior. I will gladly give him extra help and be more patient then with the others, but his behavior has to improve." I wasn't doing anything though! The other kids started it, why aren't they in trouble?

"Alright, look I'll talk to him, I promise, just I don't know, I'll keep him up here with me for the rest of the day then talk to him when we get home, alright?" Yes, yes very good idea, Jason. Me not going back down there good thinking.

"Fine, but I will not stand for this behavior to continue." Blah blah blah. Watching her go I really hope Jason changes his mind about the whole me going back there tomorrow thing.

"Tommy what on Earth happened? You went in the girl's bathroom? Why?" Sitting down against the wall and setting me down in front of him, I can tell he's trying to not sound upset, but he's definitely not happy either.

"I-I was getting pic-picked on by the other k-kids." Swiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I don't want to get in trouble anymore. At least he's listening to me and not just making snap judgments like she did.

"And this resulted in the girl's bathroom how?" This is probably because I was looking down Kat's shirt a few days ago huh. He probably thinks I really did go in there on purpose.

"Th-they pushed me in. I had to pee and they were in the boy's ba-bathroom and when I got done they called me a girl cuz I was in the stall, and I said no I wasn't and they kept teasing me and then they pushed me in there."

Sighing and nodding, he thankfully believes me. "Alright, it's okay, shhh it's going to be okay. We'll figure something out."

"I don't wanna go back there."

"I know. You don't have to today, you can stay here with me and draw or something while I teach, alright? Will that make you feel a bit better?" When I give him a small nod in response, he stands back up slowly before putting me on my feet. "Alright, just don't make a lot of noise okay, I'll give you some paper and colored pencils to draw with." Finally something I want to do.

Leading me into the room, Jason heads over to the table Kira, Conner, and Ethan are seated at before putting me down in the empty chair by Kira. Okay this is good, I remember them from my birthday and then they've come by a few more times. "He's gonna sit here for the class, can you guys just keep an eye on him while I teach and still keep up? If you miss anything I'll give you the notes after school at the house okay?"

"Yeah no problem." Nodding and putting the ball away that he'd been tossing up in the air, Conner leans over to give me a smile. "Hey there kiddo, rough first day?"

Nodding and looking down, I kick my feet nervously as they don't quite touch the floor. I hate being the center of attention.

"Here you go, this should keep you from getting bored." Handing me a deck of cards with pictures of dragons on them, Ethan sits back as Jason returns with colored pencils and paper.

"Here you go Tom."

"Don't worry he'll be fine, besides what's gonna happen, worse case is he falls out of the chair. Go teach, we got it covered, and I'll take him to lunch with us since he probably doesn't wanna go to the teachers lounge with you and see Randal." Aw, I like the girl in yellow and black, she's so cool.

"Good, I'll give you guys some money before you go, thanks." Heading back to the front of the class, Jason gets everyone's attention back on him. "Alright so, sorry about that little interruption, but I'm sure no one minded taking a break from the lecture too much. Anyways, this is Tommy, and he's not feeling very well so he's going to stay here with me for the rest of the day, well me and his babysitters. So everyone back to your seats you can admire his cuteness after class, right now I'd at least like to get halfway through the lesson so we're only a week behind instead of two."

To be continued………..


	13. Not Coming Back

Author's Note – It took forever and a day but I'm finally updating it.

Summary – Tommy realizes his dad isn't coming back.

-o-

Not Coming Back

Tommy

-o-

(Day 7, Oliver Residence)

"Now you've had a drink of water. You've had a story. I've checked under the bed and in the closet for monsters. Now it's late and it's time to sleep Tommy." Putting me into the big bed and pulling the covers up, Jason hands me my stuffed tiger before giving me a kiss on the head.

"But I'm not sleepy." Yawning and looking at the rain hitting the window I don't like storms. "Can't I stay up and watch TV with you till it stops raining?"

"No, now I have papers to grade and then I'm going to bed too. Besides it'll probably rain all night, so you'd be up till morning if you did that. Now just lay back and close your eyes and before you know it you'll be waking up to the morning." Says you.

Snuggling down into the covers more I pout as he heads out. "Leave the door open?"

"Okay. Night Tommy, sleep tight." Closing the door halfway and leaving the light in the hall on, he heads down stairs leaving me to lay and listen to the rain and noises. Don't see how I'm supposed to sleep with all that noise outside. Stupid rain.

-ooooo-

(3 hours later…..)

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I look around the dark room looking for what woke me up. I know I heard something. "Jason?"

Listening and not hearing him or anything else now, I grumble and curl up back under the covers. Must have been a dream noise. Oh well. Closing my eyes I'm nearly asleep again when a tapping noise definitely wakes me back up. What is that?

Looking around the room again and picking up the flashlight Jason gave me incase I had to go to the bathroom or got scared, I turn it on and I really wish I hadn't. Looking at all the shadows and strange shapes I think it was better with the light off.

Growling as I hear the tapping noise again, I climb off the bed and listen closer. What is that? Stupid noise, I wanna go back to sleep. "Who's there? It better not be a monster or else." Hmm and I'm suddenly not so scared of monsters. That's strange. Agh that noise again! Where is that coming from?

Stomping over to the door and listening, I don't hear it. Okay so not out there. Taping, what would be ta…ah ha! Moving to the window and trying to see out I frown when I can't see anything thanks to the wetness on it from the rain. Setting the flashlight down and trying to push it up, I manage with a lot of trouble, but I do get it and that's what counts.

"Now let's see what is so important that it had to wake me up." Poking my head out the window I grab the light and shine it out onto the yard. "Hmmm." Not seeing anything but grass and trees, I guess it must have been a raccoon or something. "Stupid raccoon."

"Not a raccoon baby doll."

Jumping back and yelping as my head hits the window, I look up at the tree by the house and who on earth is that? Looking at the woman dressed all in black and sitting on a branch, I know her. How do I know someone like that? Stupid memory, I know I know her. Wait, why am I not more scared here?

"Hey what are you doing up there?" Okay so daddy told me never talk to strangers and true this lady is definitely as strange as they come, but there's something about her that just makes me need to talk to her and ask her.

"Tapping on your window with a branch." Showing me the stick she'd been using to hit the window, she tosses it to the very far ground below. "Why don't you come out and play little boy." Okay she is definitely weird.

"Because it's night and I'm supposed to be sleeping. Plus I don't think Jason would like me going out at night to play with someone he doesn't know." How is she even sitting on that without falling? How'd she even get up there?

"Jason knows me well enough. And if you just use that little brain of yours then you'll remember that you do too." That was not nice! I definitely know I don't like her.

"Whatever, then you can just go wake him up because I am going back to bed before I get in trouble." Turning to go do just that I reach up to close the window just in time to see her swing down from the tree and land in the yard. That was pretty cool.

"Fine, but if you do that then you'll never know what happened to you daddy." Yeah like I ca-wait what?

"What? What about him?" Something happened? What does she know?

"Sorry have to come down here to talk. That is if you want to know what happened to him and why he's not coming back." Disappearing from sight, she can't be serious. She wants me to sneak out of the house and go outside where it's dark and wet from the rain and what happened to him? What does she know and if something did happen how come Jason doesn't know?

"Hey! Hey come back and tell me!" Leaning out the window and growling as she doesn't come back, I shouldn't do this. I should go wake Jason up and tell him.

-ooooo-

"Hello! Hey, where are you?" Shinning my flashlight around the yard, I do not like nighttime. Why didn't I get Jason up again? Ew wet grass, I probably shoulda put shoes on.

"Boo."

Ep! Turning around too fast, I end up on my butt and that's nice now my pajamas are all wet from the grass. "Hey! That was mean." Glaring at the lady who looks very different from any other woman I've seen before, I get up, trying to keep her in the light. "Now what do you know about my daddy?"

"Can't tell you." Gr. "Well, not without a trade anyways." Trade? What sort of trade? Walking much too close for my liking, she is almost scary with how strange she is.

"I-I don't have anything to trade." I should go get Jason. Yep definitely should go back inside and get Jason.

"Oh but you do. You have a very important bracelet that belongs to my master. Now if you trade it to me, I'll tell you what happened to your father and why he's never coming back." What?!

"You lie!" He is so coming back. Jason and Kat said he was coming back. Why wouldn't he come back? "He is so coming back and when he does you'll be sorry you lied about it! I'm going back to bed now if all you're going to do is tell stories." It is a lie, he wouldn't leave me, he loves me. He tells me that every day, I'm the most important thing in the world to him, so he'd never leave me. Right, so why am I starting to cry.

"Do I?" Suddenly in front of me, she is way too fast. This is bad. If she's this fast I might not be able to get back inside. Very, very bad. "Then why isn't he here?" Because he had to go on a trip, an important trip. Right?

"He had to work. He's very important and he had people to help, so there." Moving back to the house, I really hope she stays where she is. I don't like her and I want Jason now. I shouldn't have come out here alone. "And as for any bracelet, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any bracelets, I'm not a girl. So you just go away."

"I don't think so brat." Bad, this is bad. "I want that dino gem, and I'm going to get it unless you want to end up like your daddy." What does that mean? And what's a dino gem?

"I don't know what you're talking about and stop talking about my dad!" Feeling my face heat up, I want to hit her. I know I shouldn't hit, but god I want to hit her so hard right now and I don't know why.

Smiling meanly, she seems way too happy all of the sudden. I have to get back inside and to Jason. "Why, what are you going to do, fight me? You can barely dress yourself now. You're lucky you know, if your father hadn't died he'd have probably left. Why would he stick around with such a pathetic excuse for a child?" What.

"You're…No! He is not gone! You fucking bitch!" Throwing the flashlight down, I am going to rip her apart.

Looking surprised for just a second, she shakes her head and catches me as I make a lunge for her. "So you are still in there. I suppose I should have expected it, no matter though."

"Let me go!" Trying my best to kick and claw her eyes out, I swear I'm going to get her.

"Let him go Elsa." Jason. Holding something that looks like one of my toy blasters he looks just as mad as I feel. "I swear to god I'll take you out. Now put him down."

Ow! Suddenly dropped onto the ground, she takes a step back. "This isn't finished." No, it's definitely not.

-oooo-

Pulling the new pair of pajamas on me, he has been way too quiet. I don't know if he's mad, but right now, I don't really care. I want to ask him if it's true, I want to know, but then I don't. "Tommy you haven't said a word since we came back in. Now I've checked you for bruises and scraps and there aren't any. Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?"

"No." He would tell me if he was dead. Right? Why would he lie, he's my friend. At least I thought he was.

Bending down in front of me, he looks almost scared. "You're not acting right. I need you to tell me if she did anything. I'm not mad at you okay. I'm not going to yell and you're not in trouble, but I have to know what happened. What did she do or say to you?"

Looking at him and not feeling much of anything anymore, I just want to go to bed. I don't want to hear that she was telling the truth. I don't want to hear his excuses. "She said my dad was dead."

Laying his head on the mattress, hands still resting on my legs, he doesn't look well. That's a bad sign isn't it. It means…I know what it means. "Nice Elsa, real nice."

"I want my daddy."

Swallowing and looking almost sad enough to cry, he shakes his head. "Tommy I can't…I can't get him for you, he's, he's away remember." Away where? You never did tell me where he was. It's not right, something, everything, it's all not right.

Sliding off the bed and picking up the phone from the desk by the window, I hold it out to him. "Then call him."

"I, I can't." Taking the phone from me and putting it back, he's out of excuses. She wasn't lying, he was.

"He's never coming back is he?" When he doesn't answer, I give a low growl as I feel that hot anger bubbling up in me again. "Is he?"

"No." Right.

Walking to the door and moving to the bathroom, I don't know if I'm going to be sick or not, but right now I know I want to be alone and that's not going to happen with him hanging on me, trying to make it better.

"Tommy. Tom baby please listen to me."

Slamming the door before he can get to it, I turn the lock and slide to the floor. He's gone, he's gone and he's never coming back. So why aren't I crying? Why can't I make this cold empty feeling go away?

Trying the door and apparently realizing it's not going to be opened anytime soon, I hear him slide down to the ground on his side. "Tommy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just…I just wanted to protect you." Too late.

To be continued……..


	14. Cold Comfort

Author's Note – I know I don't update enough.

Summary – The group tries to help a distraught Tommy by reminding him of just who he is. Don't all kids want to be heroes when they grow up?

-o-

Cold Comfort

Jason

-o-

(Day 9, Oliver Residence)

"Come on Tommy, don't you want to eat a little something. Just a bite or two for me, please?" Holding the sandwich out to him pleadingly, Kira is having about as much luck as the rest of us.

Looking at the food with almost open disgust, the boy shakes his head before laying back down on the couch and curling up under his blankets again. Something is so wrong with him, and I don't just mean the grieving. It's almost like a part of his older self has broken though the child prison he's trapped in. Something about his expressions and the way he talks now.

"Do you want to play a game, kiddo? We can play any game you want." Hand coming up to stroking his hair soothingly, Conner gives a rather disheartened sigh as Tommy simply turns away from him.

"What are we going to do?"

Looking at the three teenagers wearily, I really don't know what to tell them. "Keep doing what we've been doing. Trying to find a way to get him back to normal and keep the city safe." Clearly that wasn't the answer they were hoping. "I know you all are worried, believe me I haven't slept in two days either, but the only way to make this better and help him is to get him back to his old self where this is something he knows and has dealt with before." At least I hope that's what will help.

"If he doesn't eat or sleep he might not live long enough to get back to normal." I'm aware of that Conner. "What if we, what if we give him a little push in the right direction? What if we show him who he is?" I'm not sure I like the sound of that.

"His video journal." Did I miss something here? Turning to me, Kira seems on board with whatever the new Red Ranger is talking about. "He has a video journal, we found it when Mesagog took him. It shows his battles, other Ranger teams, all of it. We could show it to him and maybe…"

"Maybe what? Maybe make things worse then they already are?" Alright that's two to one. I still wish I knew exactly what they were talking about.

Glaring at the Blue Ranger, Conner's temper is as short as mine. It must be a Red Ranger trait, even Tommy got more mouthy when he was the Red Zeo Ranger. "Or maybe it'll get him out of this funk he's in. Maybe it'll help."

"Alright stop." Holding up my hands and silencing the argument before it can progress any further, I turn my eyes to the bundle still wallowing in misery on the couch. Ethan's right this could do more harm then good, but what if Elsa attacks him again? Or worse. Maybe this would help. Of course there's just as likely a chance it'll do unbearable damage too. I hate making decisions for him.

(Down in the lair)

"Wow." Looking around the lair in sheer aw and amazement the boy has at least perked up a bit. "What is this place?" You're home away from home? Too cheesy. Fortress of solitude? Too Superman. Batcave? To nineteen eighties.

"It's your hideaway of sorts." Good enough.

Eyes growing wider if that's possible, his small fingers begin tracing the dinosaur carvings on the wall. At least I think they're carvings. I doubt he'd leave actual fossils embedded into the walls just to make the place look…never mind, they're real. "My hideaway? It's for me? Na uh."

"Well not so much _for you_ as it _is yours_. Come on, I want to show you something very special." Picking him up as he's already moved from the walls to touching everything breakable in the room, I want to keep the damage to a minimum. Sitting in front of the main viewing screen and putting him on my lap, I boot up the system before selecting the file I want. "Tommy, now I need you to listen very carefully to me. I'm going to play a video for you and it's going to be very surprising and you might not even believe it, but I need you to stay calm and just trust me when I say that what I'm showing you is true and it's in an attempt to help you."

"What is it? Is it about my dad?" Eyes welling up with fresh tears, he's going to kill Elsa when he gets back to normal, I can see it now.

"No, it's about you. Tommy…Okay, how do I put this. Alright you know the Power Rangers right? You saw them on TV, and you know Batman and Superman right?" When I get a nod, I hope I'm doing the right thing here. "Well sometimes in those shows like Batman and the Ninja Turtles, the main heroes they get hurt, or sick, or trapped by the bad guys, or turned into children…"

"Um, okay."

"Well what if I told you that you are a hero like that. That you're a Power Ranger and that while you were saving people the bad guys they did something to you and turned you from someone my age, into an eight year old again?"

Staring at me as if I've grown an extra head, he is taking way too long to respond here. "Is this a new game?" Okay I tried.

"No it's not a game. I'm going to show you a video that you made incase something ever happened to you. Probably not something like this, but something of equal importance. Just, promise not to be scared alright. The last thing I want to do is upset you or scare you anymore then Elsa already did."

Nodding slowly, he at least is still sitting still. That's a good sign I think.

"Okay here goes." Hitting the button, I watch as my young friend's much older self moves into the frame and has a seat before the camera.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver and if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life…my life as a Power Ranger."_

-ooooo-

(1 hour later….)

"So what do you think?" Looking at him closely as he hasn't moved an inch in the last forty minutes, I really wish he'd say something, anything at this point would be good. Maybe even just look away from the screen and blink a few times?

"That was me? Really me all grown up?" That was you. See you thought you were cute now, look what a heartbreaker you become in fourteen years. "Was that really for real? You're not just playing a joke on me." I would be one amazing joke if it was.

"No, it's for real, kiddo. You have lived one amazing life and I know you don't remember it right now but you will when we get you back to your normal age. I've noticed some of your behaviors, they're, well they're more adult. More like your older self and I think maybe you've noticed that too. Maybe if you think really hard."

Squirming uneasily, he gives me a small shrug. That's not a happy look. Don't kids normally wish they were heroes? Shouldn't he maybe be excited, at least just a bit? Maybe that's just my hopeful imagination acting up again.

"Tommy I know this is a lot to take in. And I know it's scary. I just, I want to make sure you're protected and after the other night with Elsa I have to make certain that you understand how dangerous she and other people like her are. You're an amazing fighter and hero Tommy. You are the best of the best and that puts you in a small bit of danger and while I can and will protect you, I just need you to understand that you have to be careful."

"That's why she said that about my dad isn't it. She was trying to hurt me and get at me." Pretty much. If you were a tad older I'd tell you exactly what I think about her, but right now you're not and certainly don't need to be hearing any of the words I'd like to use.

"Yes. She wants your powers." Not to mention you as a play thing no doubt. "It's okay though, I have the bracelet which holds your gem, she'll have to come through me to get it and you and trust me she doesn't want to mess with me. I may not be an active Ranger anymore, but like I said I am not going to let her or anyone else get at you and hurt you."

Turning curious eyes on me, he slowly wraps his arms around my waist apparently appeased for the moment. "I don't feel very hero like."

Turning it over in my mind, I finally come up with what I hope is the right angle. "You are though, and your dad would be so proud of you for all you've done and all the people you've helped."

Burying himself into my chest, he gives a sniffle before nodding smally. "So how do I be a hero again?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

To be continued…………


	15. Let's Make a Deal

Summary – Young or old, leave it to Tommy to take the risks.

-o-

Let's Make a Deal

Tommy

-o-

(Day 10, Oliver Residence)

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He's asked that about five billion times now. I wish he'd relax and calm down. He's making me nervous.

"Yes, don't worry so much, I'll be fine." I hope I'll be fine. Looking between them all, I could use someone agreeing with me here. Conner? Kira? Ethan? Anyone? I will be fine right? They won't let me get hurt, will they? Naw, they love me too much, they wouldn't even let me go if they thought I'd get hurt.

"Of course you will." Thank you. Bending down in front of me, Conner carefully checks the band on my leg again before rolling my jeans back down. "You remember what to do right? And you know if you get too scared or something goes wrong all you have to do is call for us and we'll be there in a flash, okay?"

"I know."

"I still don't like this. I think we should find another way." Hey, Conner believes in me, how come you don't, Kira?

"There is no other way. We have to get him back to normal and that's not going to happen with us just sitting around waiting for Elsa or Mesagog to make their move. We have to take the game to them and he's the one to do it." Okay I'd feel better if he hadn't said it like that. He doesn't like me as a kid? Don't see what fun I'll be all grown up.

"You don't like me like I am now?" I thought we were friends.

Suddenly looking worried, Conner's back down on my level and good I hope that look means he didn't mean it. "No, no, I like you just like you are, buddy. I just…um, well we need you back heroing with us you know. It's not about liking you more or less when you're grown it's just about you being able to save people and such. Understand?"

"I guess so." Though I still think he's fibbing a little bit.

"Okay, in that case you can go outside and play now. Just stay in the yard okay?" Don't look so worried Jason, I'll be fine, after all I am like a superhero right? So I'll be okay…I hope.

-ooooo-

(30 min. later….)

Laying on my stomach to get a better look at my drawing, this is boring. I want to go back inside and play a game. Maybe this is a waste of time. Maybe that lady isn't interested in me or the gem after all. Maybe-

"Well, well, look at what we have here." Maybe I should learn to keep my big mouth shut. Standing on the porch, she looks even scarier in the daylight. I changed my mind, don't wanna go through with the plan. Conner come get me now.

Standing and leaving my stuff in the grass, I wonder if I can get past her and back into the house. "What do you want? I told you before I don't have your bracelet."

"Yes, well my master wishes to discuss it with you." Master? What is she a puppy dog? "So be a good boy and come here." Make me.

"No." Taking off across the yard I know I'm supposed to let her catch me, but it'll seem weird if I don't at least look like I'm trying to get away. Well and now I sorta do wanna get away.

"Get back here you little brat." Okay she's fast. Jumping off the porch and running after me, she's across the yard before I can blink. This is bad. Maybe I can- "Got you." Picked up and held in strong arms she's holding me way too tightly.

"Ja-"

Clamping a hand over my mouth she's having none of it. "Time to go."

-oooooo-

"Let me go!" Kicking at her as best I can, I am not going to cry. Don't cry. You're a hero and heroes don't cry. Dragging me into the room that's definitely out of a sci-fi movie this is going to get bad. I think I changed my mind, not a hero, nope, want Jason now.

"Strap him down." Handing me over to the hissing lizards, she rubs her bruised arms and legs, glaring at me as they strap me down to a chair. Cool I did hurt her. Teach her to grab me like that.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Struggling against the straps holding me still, I'm starting to think Jason was right to worry. This is just getting worse and worse and I haven't even seen this Mesagog guy yet. I could call for them now, but then their plan would be ruined and I'd be a kid forever. Well maybe not forever but for a long time at least.

Stomping back over to me, I think the lady has had enough of my yelling. "Shut up before I cut your tongue out."

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat our guest, Elsa?" Oh. My. God. No, bad, wanna go home now, don't care about being a grownup again. As a huge lizard faced man walks into the room, looking scarier than the lady and the other lizards put together, I don't want to be a hero anymore. Grabbing my wrists and looking at them closely, he is way too close to me. "Where is it?"

"W-what?"

"The dino gem you snotty little brat. Where's the black dino gem." The bracelet, right, that's why I'm here. Focus, gotta focus. It'd be easier if the lady would stop yelling at me though. Just wait until I'm bigger than her, I'll show her who's tougher.

"I-I don't have any gem." Please don't eat me.

"That's it, can't I kill him? Please? He dies the power unbinds and goes back to the gem, come on master lemmie slit his lil throat." Purring and stroking her fingers up my throat, I'm just about to cry when she's suddenly thrown across the room. Maybe the evil dinosaur headed guy isn't so bad after all.

"Enough, go." When she only gives him a shocked look, he takes a dangerous step towards her, smiling as she quickly gets up and scrambles out of the room. Yep he's definitely not as bad as I originally thought. Oh look he's even unstrapping me now.

"Th-thanks." Curling up in the chair and knowing not to trust him too much as he is the bad guy, I really wish Jase or Conner would come get me now.

"Now, let's think about this logically shall we." Picking me up and sitting me down in a more comfortable chair, he hands me a handkerchief to blow my nose before beginning to pace. "You know nothing of a gem, correct?"

Sniffling and shaking my head, I wonder if he believes me or not. I hope he does, I don't wanna be eaten.

Nodding and bringing up a picture of it on the computer screen, he points it out to me, seeming happy when I look at it obediently. "This is my gem. You took it." When I shake my head feverishly he changes the picture, showing me a video much like Jason did the other day. Only this one doesn't seem as nice as it shows my older self fighting him in the lab before taking the gem from the table and running after the three Rangers. "That was you, you and the others took my gem." But it's my gem! Jason said so.

Biting my lip and knowing that that's the wrong thing to say, I try to remember what they told me to do. I can do this, I know I can. Just take a deep breath and say what Conner told you. "B-but that's not me, he's all grown."

"Yes it is and yes you were. You did a bad thing helping them take my gem, I needed it to help the world, but you took it and when I tried to get it back you wouldn't give it back. I asked you nicely, I asked you sternly, and I even offered a trade, but you refused. So that mean girl that I just made leave, she got mad because we weren't being allowed to help people and she turned you back into a child, hoping that that would help you get back to a good boy instead of trying to hurt people like you were when you were older."

What? That's the total opposite of what Jason and them said. It's a trick, has to be a trick. Well if he thinks he's gonna trick me he's got another thing coming. "No, I, I wouldn't hurt anyone. Not ever."

Shrugging, he gestures back to the scene on the computer. "But you did. You hurt a lot of people by that selfish act. You took something very important because it held power, you wanted the power for yourself and because of that many people have paid the price."

"But-"

"Aside from that, you did do me the lovely favor of making me look like this as well." Nodding when I look up at him in hurt and surprise, he finally shrugs as if it's no big matter. I didn't do that though. I wouldn't. Would I? "Yes, well I'm still determined to believe that was an accident, but… well let's just say it gets harder and harder to believe since you took the gem."

Sniffling again and not liking him at all now, I know I'm not bad like he says. I wouldn't be, I'd never hurt anyone and neither would Jason and the others. We're heroes, he's the bad guy.

"Now, now, it's alright, it's not your fault. You probably don't even know how you ended up becoming such a vicious boy, I don't blame you, little one." Patting my back with his clawed hand I think he thinks he won. Good.

After a few minutes of soothing and reassurances, he finally sits back down in the chair, putting me on his lap. "Now this can be fixed you know. If you bring me back the gem, I can help you not become so bad, alright? I'll make sure that no one gets hurt and you don't learn to hurt other people this time around. Agreed?"

Nodding and swiping at my eyes, I take a few breathes before saying what I know I'm supposed to. "B-but, but I don't know where it is."

"Hmm, well than, let's think. Now who do you know that wears a shiny silver bracelet with a black stone in it? Kira wears one with a yellow stone, Conner a red stone, and Ethan a blue one, so where have you seen the shiny bracelet with a black stone? In your room? With one of the others? Think very hard."

"Jason has it I think. I can get it and bring it back and then I won't be bad anymore right?"

Smiling and rubbing my head, that was definitely the right answer. Go me! "Now if I send you back can you get it and bring it back to me?"

"Yes…um, when I do, will you make me big again? Please? I don't like being scared all the time."

"Of course, you bring me the gem and I'll change you back. Now I'm going to open a portal and you are going to walk through it and end up back in the yard where Elsa took you. You get the gem, get away, and call for me and I'll come. Understand?" When I nod, he stands and pressing a few buttons opens up a bright green portal quickly. I have to go through that? Is that what that lady brought me through? I should have paid better attention.

Opening my mouth to ask if there's an easier way to get back, I don't have a choice as he suddenly pushes me through.

-oooo-

"Ow." Landing on my butt back in the front yard, I quickly brush myself off before running back into the house and down into the lair where I know they're all waiting. "Jase!"

All of them getting up and rushing to me, I'm in Jason's arms in a flash. "Oh thank god, another two minutes and we were going in." Well that would have ruined the whole thing.

Nodding and hugging onto him tightly, I really hope they have a better plan for next time. I don't want to go back in there alone. I know I did good, but that was just too scary. "I did like you told me. He said bring him the gem and he'd change me back."

"Good boy, I knew you could do it." Hugging me tighter and kissing my forehead, Jason looks over at Ethan who is still building the fake bracelet and stone. "How much longer?"

"A few more hours at most." Looking at it closely, he starts shaping the metal again. "Don't worry, we'll have him back by the end of the day." Yay?

To be continued……..


	16. Friendly Advice

Author's Notes – I know it's been ages since I last updated. I think last time was October 06, shame on me for backlogging this. Though in all fairness I was stuck for what to do, so you should all thank Rachel for given me the idea for this part.

Also I put it in the notes in part 1, I've gone back through, spelled Hayley and Conner's name correctly now in all parts, as well as making Tommy now 7 years old turning 8, instead of 11 as he was acting too young to be 11 even with being cuddled and sheltered by his dad during those years.

Summary – Even the best laid plans need a little extra help sometimes.

-o-

Friendly Advice

Jason

-o-

(Day 11, Dino Lair)

"I'm not letting him go back there alone." Standing in front of the three children, I must say Tommy has taught them well. They certainly know the fine art of stubbornness.

"What makes you think Mesagog will agree with you there though?" Because unlike you all, he doesn't know me, and I, I know him very well. Or at least part of him.

"We don't have a choice."

Looking as doubtful as the children, Hayley nevertheless seems to see my point. "He's right; it's too dangerous to send Tommy alone again. He still needed him to get the gem, but this time there's no insurance."

"Then one of us should go." Picking up the prop bracelet, Conner is clearly going to be my biggest problem. "Look I get your like his big brother or something, but you don't have access to any powers aside your original ones and you said yourself there's barely enough left there to sustain the morph. At least I can morph and I know how Mesagog operates. He'll be safer with me." In a way I agree with him, but I know it won't work if we do that. Mesagog will smell the setup.

"But Mesagog won't believe that you'd be willing to give up his gem just to get him back. He knows Tommy's trained you all, you especially. He knows Tommy would kill you if he found out you even considered such a thing. He won't buy it." Seeing the reluctant agreeance dawn in the Red Ranger's eyes, I know I've got him.

Looking just as unhappy as the rest, Kira nods slowly, reluctantly taking the bracelet from Conner and giving it to me. "He's right. This is our best shot."

-oooooo-

(Reefside Forest Reserve)

Holding Tommy's small hand tightly in my own, I'd still feel better if I didn't have to bring him along, but considering he's the one we need changed back I think it's crucial he be present. "Mesagog! Mesagog get out here!"

Waiting impatiently, I hope Hayley got the location right. She said this area still had remote traces of a portal, which means they should be monitoring it. Opening my mouth to call again I stop as a flash of green appears a few feet away, Elsa stepping out of it.

Pushing Tommy further behind me, I can feel his little hand shaking slightly. "I want to talk to your boss."

Sword in hand, she looks torn between taking matters into her own hands or doing as she was no doubt instructed by Mesagog. Finally it seems fear and loyalty win out. "Follow me." Stepping through the portal, she's gone, but I can still see traces of where the entrance is. This better work.

"Come on kiddo." Picking him up as I don't know if we'll be dropped out of the other side or not and I don't want him hurt, I still find it strange I can pick him up without it having to be over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Hold on tight."

Running for the portal I jump in only to find myself landing on a stone floor. Great, so back on the moon in the palace?

Squirming out of my arms, but still keeping hold of my hand, Tommy doesn't look pleased to be back here. I think I see why.

Looking at the shelves lined with jars of specimens, rather dangerous looking objects, and even examination tables in the room, going to take a guess and say this isn't the run down palace. Looks like evil has made a few upgrades to correspond with the times. "Well this is definitely a step up from the dark dimension."

"Wait here." Looking up just in time to see the woman retreat through a sliding door, I can see why she's not Tommy's favorite person to deal with.

"I don't like it here."

Crouching down so I can get on level with the boy, I give him what I hope is a reassuring look. "I know, we won't be here long, I promise."

"I see we have company." Standing as Tommy's arch enemy enters; I have to say those pictures on his computer and the news do very little justice to seeing the mutated creature in the flesh. "I wondered if the child would come alone." I doubt you expected him to.

"We're here to make a deal." Pushing Tommy further behind me, I suppose I should be grateful it's only the three of us. I don't think I could fight him and Elsa at the same time and still keep him safe. "You offered a trade, one I'm willing to make."

Advancing on us slowly, he looks too casual about the entire matter. "You came alone? No Rangers to protect you?"

"They wouldn't agree to this. Tommy's taught them to put the greater good first." Keeping my voice strong, I don't like this. He's too calm and with his face as it is I can't read his expression. The sooner we get this over with the better.

"And you?"

"I want him back." It's the truth, or as close as I can give. I honestly don't know what I would have done had we not come up with this plan, though there's probably a good chance it would have involved raising an eight year old.

Seeming pleased, or at least satisfied with that answer, he gets down to business. "The gem." At my negative head shake and slight tug on Tommy's hand, I make my point clear. "The gem first, then the boy. Unless you'd like for me to show you how impatient I can be."

As Elsa suddenly enters, it looks like there will be a slight change in plans.

Not left with much of a choice, I slip the fake bracelet from my wrist, throwing it to her and hoping she lacks the knowledge to tell it's not the real thing on first glance. "Now change him back."

"I'd rather not." Saw that coming. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so fast in refusing Conner's presence.

As the Tyrannodrones enter I know that if I get us out of this alive I'm going to be hearing it from the rookie for the rest of my life.

"Jason." Holding onto me tighter, if that's possible, Tommy is going to be the biggest problem. I might be able to fight them off, but not if I have to watch him.

"Go hide yourself." Pushing him back, I have to keep them away from him, solution to the spell be damned now.

"Attack!" Sending the creatures at me full force, I should probably be thankful there are only five. Any more I wouldn't have a prayer.

Ducting under the first and kicking away the second and third, I spare a glance back to see Tommy huddling down by the control panel on the far wall. I said hide, not lock yourself in a corner where there's no escape. Using the table, I flip over the group, coming face to face with Elsa.

"Why don't you just give up? You're powerless to stop us."

"As I recall Tommy was powerless the last time he was here and he got away with that gem you're holding." Lashing back and knocking an advancing Tyrannodron back, I have to find a portal out of here and fast.

"Don't think you'll be so lucky." Lunging at me, I barely manage to side step in time, sending her to the ground, the bracelet slipping from her grasp and sliding out into the hall. Seeing this too, she's quickly on her feet and after it.

"Jason!"

Turning to see a much larger problem, I feel my heart stop. Towering over Tommy, Mesagog has apparently had enough as the dagger in his hand is ready to come down. "Leave him alone!"

Pulled back by the Tyrannodrones I can't believe this is how it's going to end. It can't end like this! He's not going to be taken out as an eight year old child damn it!

"No! No don't!" Holding his hands up in preparation for the strike, Tommy pushes back as far as possible. No, don't do it, you can't do it!

"Yessss…no. No not now!" Suddenly reeling back, almost as if he'd been struck, Mesagog drops the dagger, falling to his knees. What was that? Do I care?

Using the moment of confusion to my advantage as even the dinosaur like creatures seem lost as to what's happened, I pull free, throwing two back into the hall and straight into Elsa. Well three down and-

"Thomas."

Attention drawn back to Mesagog and Tommy, I hold back a curse as I see the blonde male now in the mutant's place. I suppose in the grand scheme of things that's good, at least if he goes for Tommy again I have a better chance at killing him. "Get up and help me!"

Gaze finally leaving the scared child, Mercer is up and beside me at a surprising speed for someone who just altered his genetic makeup by sheer will power. I told Tommy he had to have some control over that change.

Helping me throw the last two back into the hall, he's across the room in a flash, quickly entering something into the control panel on the desk. As the doors slide shut, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Looking less then reassured by the strong barrier now between us and the raptor Tyrannodrones, he's quick to voice his concerns. "That won't hold them for long. What were you thinking? Bringing him here like this. And giving them the black gem." Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are.

Helping Tommy up and making certain to keep myself between him and Mercer, I can't believe he has the nerve to stand there and lecture me after nearly killing the boy. "It's a fake. The real one's back at the lair." Don't tell me you're actually concerned about it being kept in the right hands.

"At least you have some sense."

"I'm not the one trying to take over the world." Tone scathing, I feel a pang of satisfaction as his head lowers and his response is muttered.

"I was trying to save it."

"The road to hell…"

Ignoring the beginning of my quote, his focus returns to Tommy who is still looking more then a little shaken. "What's happened to him? I know some of it, but only bits and pieces." Is that right. When I give him a look, he returns it with one of his own. "We may share a body, but he doesn't exactly fill me in on his plans."

"They turned him into a kid. Used some candle, or so we think." Looking towards the door as the pounding increases, that won't hold them much longer. We have to find that candle and get out of here.

"Candle…" Eyes roaming the room, he finally runs to one of the many shelves and amazingly enough produces a large black candle, the wax just barely melted on top. "Here." Shoving it into my hand, he heads back to the control panel. "You have to get out of here. I can send you back to his house, but I need a minute to enter the coordinates." Just has to be human now doesn't he.

As much as I hate to do it, I can't leave him behind. He's not Mesagog right now which places him in danger and thus makes me responsible for him living to see tomorrow. "What about you?"

Leaning heavily on the panel, he shakes his head. "I won't be able to hold them or _him_ off much longer. Besides the important thing is getting you both out safely and Thomas back to normal. He can't stop Mesagog like this."

"Damn it, he's always right." I can't believe I'm starting to feel sorry for this guy. This guy who put my friend through hell and back, this guy who convinced him to use Ranger technology for whatever it was they were doing, this guy who…who is trying to save me and Tommy so his alter ego can be stopped.

"What?"

"Tommy. When he first told me about what'd happened, I tried to blame it all on you. He got upset, said it was an accident, said you were worth saving." I guess as reluctant to admit it as I am, he might be right. "He has this funny little habit of believing there's good in everyone."

Chuckling dryly, he gives a shaky nod. "Sounds like him. A little advice." Panting harder now, and clearly fighting against the monster inside, he turns to look at me dead on. "Don't take him or the time you have with him for granted. You'd be amazed how fast it can all be gone." Hand slamming down on the button, the portal is opened below us before I can respond.

To be continued………….


	17. Science vs Sorcery

Author's Notes – It's rather short. I'm sorry. The next chapter is already done because I didn't plan to put this one in, but realized after the fact I can't just have him wake up grown I need to explain the candle and find a cure for it and all that jazz, thus I quickly typed this up. There's only two more parts after this then it's done.

Summary – A cure is found.

-o-

Science vs. Sorcery

Jason

-o-

(Day 12, DinoLair)

Coming down the stairs, Tommy on his back, Conner gives me a weary look, apparently tired of keeping the boy busy with rides around the house and action adventure games. "So any idea how it works yet?"

Shaking my head and turning back to watch Hayley continue to study the candle, I don't know how Tommy understands a word she says. She's tried to explain the thing to me five times now and even after being friends with Billy it still went over my head. "She does, but the rest of us don't have a clue."

"Maybe he has to make another wish." I think that would be too simple, Conner.

"It doesn't work like that." Turning around in her chair, Hayley has hopefully thought up a simpler explanation. "It's laced with a chemical residue that's been injected into the wax. It's really very simple. Mesagog must have mixed the chemical into the melted wax before forming the candle so that the fumes of it are released when it's heated. Once heated the intended target, aka Tommy would breathe in the vapored chemical components which would then take affect restructuring his molecular makeup." Now why couldn't you have explained it like that an hour ago instead of going off on a tangent about quantum physics and the genetic theory of multiple cell structure reconstruction and mutation?

Shaking her head, Kira doesn't seem convinced. "But he didn't blow it out, so he couldn't have breathed in anymore fumes then we did." Good point. So why was he affected and not them?

"No, but you said he licked his fingers before extinguishing the flame. There's a good chance that enough of the chemical rubbed off onto his fingers that when he licked them he ingested a sufficient amount to spark the transformation." Showing us her latex covered hands, it seems Hayley's taking no chances of ending up with the same fate. Good thing I cleaned both myself and Tommy up when we got back.

Catching a rather dishearted look on Ethan's face, I let my curiosity get the better of me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just…sorta takes the aw factor out of it when you have it scientifically explained like that."

Raising an eyebrow, Kira beats both me and Conner to it. "You thought it was magic?"

"No…maybe."

Thinking this over, despite his chuckling, Conner much to my surprise brings up a rather interesting point. "Zedd used magic didn't he?"

"Sort of, but you have to remember Mesagog isn't Zedd, Mesagog is, well was a scientist. So it's most likely his plans will be scientifically based, not done with sorcery and raw power like Zedd's." Which I'm actually rather grateful for. I've had my fill of spells and magic from my own time in the uniform.

Not seeming very interested in our Zedd conversation, Kira turns back to Hayley. "So since it is as simple as chemicals and such can you make an antidote and change him back?"

I guess not with how she's shaking her head. "Just because it's based on principles I know doesn't mean it's simple. His entire molecular structure has been altered. It could take me months even years to come up with a solution." Years? But we don't have years. The fate of man kind doesn't have years. We need him back now.

-oooooo-

(6 hours later…)

Giving the scientist a look as she hands me the cup, I barely keep the amusement out of my voice. "Years huh?"

Removing her gloves and locking the candle safely in the led box, she offers a rather satisfied if not slightly tired smile. "Be thankful I'm a genius." Trust me I am. "Still though it'll take a few hours to most likely take full effect, just like with the candle. He might not be back to normal until sometime tomorrow." So long as it doesn't take much longer then that I think we'll manage.

Going over to the computers where Tommy is currently playing video games, I offer him the cup which contains the bright green liquid that Hayley insists will bring him back to his fully matured self. "Here you go buddy."

Pausing his game and glancing at it with distaste, I can't say I blame him, it really doesn't look to appealing, not to mention it has a rather pungent smell that she couldn't cover up even after adding the fruit juice. "What is it?"

"Juice."

Looking doubtful, he takes a quick sniff before turning his head. "I don't want it. It smells funny." Right then.

"I know it looks and smells a little strange, but it's very good for you. It's special juice that'll help you grow up to be big and strong." We hope. When he shakes his head again, clearly not interested, I heave a sigh. I really don't need this right now. "Tommy you need to drink this, okay."

"No. Don't want to." Arms crossed over his chest now, he's not budging on the matter. Of course neither am I.

"Well you have to."

"But I don't want to." Yes we've established that.

"I understand that, but you have to despite the fact that you don't want to."

"No." That's it.

Before I can try and coax him further the cup is taken from my hand as Conner joins us, giving me a scolding look at apparently not being able to handle the child. "Tommy you have to drink this, it's good for you. And if you drink it all right now I'll give you icecream before you go to bed. Deal?" I know he's eight, but come on do you really think he's going to fall for th-

"Okay." Quickly taking the drink for the Red Ranger he gulps it down without so much as protest.

Taking the empty cup and handing it to me, Conner ruffles his hair affectionately. "Good boy." I'm never having children. Ever.

To be continued…………


	18. Role Reversal

Author's Notes – Just one more part. It was going to be over with this one, but then leave it to me to not get the secondary plot resolved, so one more.

Summary – Tommy takes back command.

-o-

Role Reversal

Tommy

-o-

(Day 13, Oliver Residence)

Rolling over and just wanting to go back to sleep for a good year, I mentally grumble at the noise coming from downstairs. Kids. Kids with big mouths, noisy games, and…stuffed animals?

Prying my eyes open and looking at the white stuffed tiger under my arm, it takes a minute before my brain decides to kick in and I'm bombarded by the events of the previous two weeks. "Oh my god."

I was a kid. A scared, accident prone, weak, talkative kid and they, my kids took care of me. How am I supposed to face them after that? This is so humiliating. What did I do with them anyways? There was school, my birthday, spilling food on myself, bathes…oh man please tell me I didn't have any accidents while they were babysitting me. Oh god how am I going to live this down? It wouldn't even be that bad if I could just forget it happened, but that's clearly not going to happen without major brain surgery.

Pushing the covers back and glad that they'd convinced me to go to bed in only one of my old t-shirts, I'm not sure how I would have gotten out of those kid pajamas if they'd let me wear them, but I'm fairly certain it would have been a painful experience.

Heaving a sigh and heading to the bathroom adjoining my bedroom, I carefully avoid stepping on the Legos scattered around the floor, along with some plastic dinosaurs, and children's books, I really am never going to be allowed to forget this mess. Maybe I'll come up with something in the shower. Or better yet maybe they'll all be gone by the time I get out.

-oooooo-

Descending the stairs, dressed in an old pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, I really hope this works because if it doesn't I'm sunk. "Hey. We having a party or something?"

Sitting around the livingroom, Jason, Conner, Kira, and Ethan all turn to look at me expectantly. Well they certainly look relieved.

The first to recover, Jason stands slowly, "Tommy." One in the same.

"Dr. O."

Before Conner can say more he's shoved onto the couch as Kira rushes past him, all but throwing herself around me in a rib crushing hug. Missed you to, kiddo. "You're back, you're okay. We were so worried you wouldn't be okay."

Running my hand over her head, it takes a little more effort to keep my face a mask of confusion, but I think I manage it. "Hey, what's all this now? I get scratched up by monsters all the time. That clown didn't do any permanent damage."

"Clown?" Exchanging looks with Conner, Ethan shrugs.

"Yeah the clown monster we fought the other day. You sure you guys aren't hurt? You're all acting awfully strange. Maybe I should have Hayley check you all over." Thank god Hayley isn't here, if anyone could see through this BS it'd probably be her. As it is Jason's still looking fairly unconvinced.

"Dr. O that was two weeks ago. Don't you remember?" Unfortunately. Giving me a disbelieving look, Conner moves forward. "We defeated the monsters, but afterwards you got turned into a kid. You've been eight years old for the past twelve days." Was it really that long?

"What?"

Nodding Kira finally let's me go, moving back to stand with her friends. "We babysat you." Oh man.

"And made you sandwiches." I don't recall you making any sandwiches Ethan. If anything Kira and Jason made me lunch and dinner while you stole the Cheetos from me.

"And helped you do your homework." Yeah I got yelled at for getting ten questions wrong on that last math assignment, Conner. Thank god I don't have to go back to the third grade anymore.

"Not to mention read you bedtime stories, tucked you in at night, got you toys, took you to McDonalds." Continuing to tick off random activities on her fingers, Kira actually seems a little hurt I supposedly don't recall all the trouble they went through for me.

"You really don't remember, bro?" Eyes narrowing, Jason hasn't bought it completely, but it doesn't look like he's going to press it. I'm pretty sure I know why too, don't think I don't recall your little bout of depression on my first day, Kat saying how you needed me.

"It sounds like you all went through a lot of trouble for me. I'm sorry I don't remember, but from the way it sounds you guys did a great job handling things and should be proud of yourselves. I'm sure I wasn't the easiest child to take care of."

Grabbing something off the coffee table, Conner holds it out to me. "That's alright, we have plenty of pictures to help." Oh man I forgot how camera happy they all were. So much for living this down.

"Oh good." My dry response doesn't go unnoticed and soon I have a photo album and several rather embarrassing pictures shoved in my face. Including, but not limited to one of me asleep on the couch, thumb pressed firmly into my mouth, another of my young self wearing a party hat and covered in cake and icecream, okay why is there a picture of me wearing makeup…oh wait I told Kira her heavy eye makeup was cool and insisted she do mine like that. Great, just great.

"That's special." Closing the book and setting it back down, I head for the kitchen fully intending to get a cup of coffee and forget the past two weeks ever existed. "Well it would seem you kids have been though a lot so why don't we call off training for today and you guys can go home, huh?"

"But you didn't even get to hear our stories. Like the time we gave you a bath and you overflowed the tub." Stopping short at Conner's disappointed voice, it takes me a minute to recall what he's referring too, but I eventually hit on it. Around day eight I'd gone out to play and gotten covered in mud and dirt digging for dinosaur bones in the back yard. Jason had gone out leaving me with them, and when they'd found me a bath had been in order. Oh god, Conner gave me a bath.

"It was so cute." Coming to lean in the doorway with her friend, Kira gives me a smile. "You dumped a cup full of water on Conner when he told you you couldn't go back outside to dig afterwards and when we went to find him a dry shirt you for whatever reason turned the water back on, and overflowed the tub." I think the water was too hot or som- Oh god Kira helped Conner give me a bath! No, no, no.

"Then of course there was the time _someone_-" Giving Ethan a pointed look as he joins us, Kira apparently isn't pleased. "decided that it'd be okay for you to watch 'A Nightmare on Elmstreet' and we couldn't get you to go to bed for nearly two nights. We tried, but then you finally started crying so we had a campout in the livingroom and made a tent out of blankets and chairs. You watched 'The Lion King' five times that day and sang us the songs that night." Just kill me.

Leaning heavily on the counter and really wishing an invisaportal would open up under my feet, I'm never going to be allowed to forget this am I. "You don't say."

"Okay guys I think that's enough stories for right now." Easing them out of the kitchen and ignoring their protests, Jason ushers them out, insisting I need some more rest and time to take everything in. Of course this isn't accomplished before I catch the hushed comment about wetting the bed. Definitely going to kill Mesagog.

As the front door is closed and Jason returns to the kitchen, I sink down into the nearest chair, grateful for the peace and quiet. "Kill me."

"Are you kidding, do you know what we went through to keep you alive these past two weeks." Unfortunately, yes. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he has a seat as well. "How are you feeling?"

"Mortified."

"It could have been worse." When I give him a look, he shrugs in response. "It could have. Not sure how, but I'm sure there could have been a way."

Suddenly noticing the bracelet still on his wrist, I give him a small smile. "I guess your right, despite your lack of childcare abilities you did a pretty good job of taking care of me. Especially after Elsa told me about my dad."

Giving me a weary look, he shakes his head, no doubt less then surprised by my confession. "Wasn't exactly how I planned this visit."

"I know."

"Well look on the bright side, at least you got a bit of a vacation and everything turned out okay. The kids are fine, happy to have you back, you're okay, if not a bit embarrassed, so despite a few interesting pictures and some really good blackmail everything worked out." Not yet.

"No it didn't. You're not okay." When he suddenly seems to find the table rather interesting, I knew there was something to Kat's comments on that first day. "You came here because you needed me and instead of getting my help you ended up taking care of me and the kids. Well I'm back now, so let's see if I can't return the favor."

"It's not important anymore." Sure it's not, that's why you haven't taken off my bracelet yet. Seeming to notice this himself, he slowly slides the band off his wrist handing it back to me. "I'm glad you're back. Not that it wasn't fun having you as a kid. At least when you weren't kicking me or trying to weasel second desserts, but it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. Now tell me what's wrong."

Heaving a sigh and apparently knowing I'm not going to let him out of here without at least some explanation, his answers catches me a little off guard. "I quit my job." Quit your job? I though he was doing good there.

"Not because of-"

Cutting me off quickly, he shakes his head. "No, no, not because of this." I hope not. "I…things were bad there. It just wasn't where I belonged." Must not have been to take such a big step.

"What happened?" Even as I ask I know he won't tell me, at least not right now. Still I'm curious.

"It's complicated." Toying with his coffee cup, he finally gives a shrug. "Like I said though, doesn't really matter. The important thing was getting you back." Yes, well I'm back now, so we can focus on the next problem. "I uh, I wasn't really sure what to teach your class, so I just went over the chapters, you had some pre-made tests on your laptop, I used one of those. Also the kids training, Hayley said you work on their fighting techniques Monday, Thursday, and Saturday so I spared with them, taught Kira a few more self defense moves that specifically relate to her being female. Pretty much the same stuff we taught Kimberly and Trini."

"Sounds like you had everything under control." Slipping my bracelet back on, I'm not the least surprised he's managed to handle everything so well. Wouldn't expect any less from him.

"Wasn't hard, you pretty much had everything organized for an emergency. Though I doubt you planned on it being a second childhood." Funny.

"So what now? You going to go find a new job back in New York?" Always leaves.

"Actually I was thinking about coming back to California. Maybe go back to Angel Grove. Though the job market for architects isn't as grand as it used to be back when there were constant monster attacks there." True.

"So move here. We destroy a building every week. I'm sure the companies would pay fairly well for someone with your qualifications and perfectionist eye." Not to mention you're clearly good with the kids and…did you clean my house? "If you want I could get you a meeting with Mercer. I think we trashed one of his buildings last week."

"You want me to work for the man who turned you into an eight year old and tries to kill you on a daily basis?" Now see when you say it like that you make me sound crazy.

"No I want you to design a building for the man who's alter ego turned me into an eight year old and tries to kill me on a daily basis. Besides he may be evil, but he'll pay you well, and well he did help me change back remember?" I suppose in a way it's reassuring to know that he still has some form of control over Mesagog; that means that there's still a chance we can save him.

"I suppose." Looking unconvinced, he takes both of our now empty cups and places them in the sink. "You sure you want me hanging around Reefside?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

To be continued………


	19. Wish Granted

Author's Notes- Right then, so it's over, I hope everyone's enjoyed it. I couldn't think of a separate birthday fic for Rach, so I did the last chapter as a birthday party, I think it rounds out the story well. Everyone wish Rach a happy birthday now…even though it was technically yesterday.

Summary – Tommy's 29th birthday rolls around. (that's right we're time jumping)

-o-

Wish Granted

Jason

-o-

(1 year later, CyberSpace)

Opening the jeep door and unbuckling my still blindfolded partner from his seat, I check the black bandana once more to make certain he can't see. It wouldn't do to let him spoil the surprise when we're only two minutes from actually giving it to him. "Ready?"

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

Pushing his hand away from the fabric for what has to be the fifth time in the past five minutes, I swear he's worse than the kids. "No you'll spoil the surprise."

"I don't like surprises." Yes, well no Ranger past or present likes surprises. However Hayley, the kids, and myself have worked far too hard on this to let it be spoiled by a little paranoia.

"You've made that perfectly clear during the ride here."

"And yet you're still surprising me."

"That I am." Taking hold of his arm and helping him out of the jeep, I can see the difference in his sureness now that his latest set of powers are gone. Normally I wouldn't have to help him, blindfolded or not, he could and would hop out of the thing on his own, but now his hold on my arm is tight, not even trusting my own grip on his. "Okay now just hold onto me. Good boy."

Giving a snort, but nevertheless doing as I asked, his response is dry, "Hardly a boy."

Rolling my eyes, I bite back a comment relating to his last birthday, not wanting to make him further on edge about this ending in a trap. "Oh you're right; you're old and decrepit now. Here let me find you a walker right quick."

"So funny. Just wait until your birthday next month."

"Mhm. No peeking now." Reaching the front doors of the café and knocking three times, as Conner had insisted that be the signal for our arrival, I barely hold back a laugh. This really is a bit funny when you think about it. I don't think I put this much work into keeping my Ranger identity a secret, but a surprise party, forget it it's a covert operation.

Cocking his head to the side, I can practically see his thoughts racing at this. "We have to knock? Who do we know in Reefside that requires we knock? Hayley doesn't make us knock. Neither does Mercer. And really who else besides them do we know that would ever invite us to their house?"

Scowling and pushing him inside as Hayley opens the door, I am never going to try and surprise him again. "Stop trying to spoil your surprise."

Holding onto my arm as we enter the café, he tilts his head and frowns suspiciously as I'm sure he can hear the soft scampering of the guests to get into their desired places. "If you give me a heart attack on my birthday you're sleeping in the garage for a week." The garage huh. He hasn't threatened me with that since I broke the blender last month.

"You've gotten cranky in your old age."

"Again, so funny."

"Ready?" Well here goes nothing. Quickly untying and removing the blindfold, I join in on the round of 'surprise!' grinning as he jumps a good few inches and begins to take a defensive stance.

Taking a minute to recover, he finally releases my arm and relaxes looking pleasantly surprised at the decorations and guests. "Oh my god. This is amazing."

Tucking the bandana into my back pocket, I have to say it really is pretty impressive. Especially the good two hundred balloons decorating the ceiling. "You like it then?"

"I love it."

"We're glad to hear it." Moving to us, Hayley gives him a friendly kiss before handing him a drink. "Happy birthday, Tommy. I honestly had my doubts about you making it another year, but I'll be damned if you didn't prove me wrong." I think around that last battle we all had our doubts. I'm just glad they all made it through alive and relatively unscathed.

"You weren't the only one." Nodding in agreement he smiles before turning to the kids as they move forward. I knew it was a good idea to get them involved them. Even if they can only really stay for the afternoon before having to head back to their obligations. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you three supposed to be in college, and you supposed to be touring?"

Grinning over his own cup of punch, Conner shakes his head. "You didn't really think we'd miss your birthday for something as trivial as classes-"

"or an East Coast tour." Kira adds in, already tuning her guitar in preparation for some party music.

"Now did you?" Ethan finishes happily.

"I guess not."

As the two ladies in pink move over from the bar, both still giggling about whatever they'd been discussing, Kim is the first to reach her former boyfriend, mimicking Hayley's kiss before Kat does the same. "Happy birthday Tom. It's nice to see you've actually gotten older this year instead of the other way around."

Smiling, Kat shakes her head. "I don't know, I thought he was adorable last year. Especially in those Power Ranger pajamas."

Both girls laughing as this gets an embarrassed blush from him, I'm about to interject when Tommy beats me to it. "Yeah, yeah, I have the pictures. I'm well aware of what evil things you all did to me."

"Well look on the bright side," Wrapping my arm around his waist, I pull him closer. "If it hadn't happened I wouldn't have had a reason to stay in Reefside for those two weeks and gotten to be a part of your life here, and then we might not be together like this."

As a soft smile graces his face, I'm rewarded for my optimistic view with a kiss. "Well then I guess it was definitely worth the pictures, being pushed around by third graders, and having to go to bed at eight o'clock every night." I'd say so.

"Okay guys, everyone gather round." As the lights are suddenly dimmed by Hayley, Trent emerges from the back, cake complete with Power Ranger figures and twenty nine lit candles now in his hands.

Moving to help her boyfriend, Kira aids in laying the large cake on one of the many tables they've set up before gesturing us all in closer. "In light of your child-self telling us we can't sing 'Happy Birthday' to save our lives, we're going to skip the song this year."

Chuckling, Tommy gives the girl in yellow what can only be interrupted as a grateful nod. "Thank you."

Rolling my eyes at their breaking birthday tradition, I nevertheless let it go as deep down I know Kira and Tommy's younger self are right. For whatever reason, no matter who you are, a crowd of people just cannot sing that song in sync and on key. "Okay, so since there's no song make a wish and blow out the candles before the whole place goes up in a blaze."

"Wait." Holding his hand out between Tommy's mouth and the cake, Conner shakes his head. "Should we really be blowing out candles? I mean remember what happened last time."

Nodding in agreement, Kira continues, "Plus even before that you had the Green Candle you talked about on your video journal. So really you and candles, it just doesn't seem like a good combination now that I think about it."

Heaving a sigh at their concerns, I better do something before they set the cake and then the place on fire. "Oh come on guys you don't honestly think something bad will happen again. I bought these candles at Wal-Mart."

"Speaking as a professional businessman, I must say that of all the corporations I've studied in my time, Wal-Mart does have a rather dark and evil history." Thank you Anton.

Shaking his head, Tommy finally seems to come to a decision. Taking a deep breath the candles are blown out and aside a large amount of smoke, nothing seems to have happened, much to everyone's relief. "There see, just candles."

"But you didn't make a wish first." Helping Hayley remove the candles and cut the cake, Kira frowns at the thought of Tommy missing the traditional wish making.

"It's okay; I already got what I wanted." Lacing his fingers in mine, he offers up a rather charming smile that I doubt the others catch in their race for cake.

Despite knowing the answer, I can't help but ask, "What's that?"

"A family."

The End


End file.
